SIS (Smoldering, Immense, Shaft)
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Bella is deaf and due to her disability, she is unable to do the one thing she's always wanted to do, follow in her father's footsteps and be a firefighter. Overcoming the hatefulness of several people, she works in the firehouse, but can she be the saving grace in a scary emergency situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Would you believe that this is story number 49 for me and Nikky. This will be the only really long pre-story author note for the story.**

 **We want to thank all of our faithful followers; without you, we would've thrown in the towel a long time ago.**

 **Both Nikky and I also need to say a HUGE thank you to the awesome group of ladies who ALWAYS have our backs, and keep us readable.**

 **Jess2002: We haven't had much of your help on the last couple of stories as your life has been crazy busy. But, we will continue to send you chapters and listen when and if you have something to say. Helping us or not, you are our sister-in-arms and will always be a piece of our writing team. We love you so much, and really miss you a lot.**

 **EdwardsFirstKiss: What can we say to you other than thank you so much for all you do. We love that you question and push us to be completely correct on things we put in our stories. Thank you so much for all the hard work and love you put into each chapter you edit for us. You're amazing, and we are so grateful for your help.**

 **AWayWithWords: There is nothing we can say that could ever convey how much we love you, and appreciate all you do for us. You have stuck with us for a very long time, and we know working without you just would not be the same. Real life throws twists on us all, and yet you have fought tough fights in your life, and were still here for us. We could never show you how much we care, no matter how much we try.**

 **LaPumckl: You've been a faithful reader of ours for a long time. I finally broke down and asked you to join our team. That was the best decision I've made. You have helped us so much, and we are so incredibly excited to have your help on yet another story. Thank you for all you do—you are just awesome!**

 **Shelley: What can I say to one of our biggest fans, other than we are so grateful for your help; but more than that, we are blown away by your love of our stories. Thank you for all you do, and for always making both Nikky and I smile with your comments and story love.**

 **Susan: Thanks for your help, even when your own life is going through tough times; you've been there to help us and we appreciate it.**

 **AND for this story, we have added one more person to the team ... a special thank you goes out to the wonderful deafsmartgirl90: We brought you on the team to be sure we kept the storyline as correct as possible for the hearing impaired. We hope by the end of this story, that people will find a new found appreciation for the life led by those who have hearing impairments. Thank you for everything. We are forever in your debt.**

 **XOXOXO to our wonderful Beta team; they are the freaking BOMB!**

 **We also need to recognize and thank the amazing Clo, for the kickass, book cover, banner she made for this story. Please check out her stuff; she is amazing. Her banners and manip work are something truly special. You can find her on Facebook under the name: HeartForTwilight Productions.**

 **As always all things Twilight Related are the sole ownership of Stephenie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended with our use of her characters names, descriptions, personalities, or common known word usage. All things within this story, such as the storyline is the ownership of WeeKittyAndTAT.**

 **We have had a lot of people asking us about Charlie's Voice, and we had intended to post to it for the past almost two years. We are sorry there has been a delay in doing this. We have a piece started for it, and it will post this winter for our holiday story. There is a huge chunk already done, and more to add. There will be a decent resolution for the story coming soon.**

 **For a couple of years now, we have talked about finishing an original fiction story to publish. Our intent is to do this, and we are working on it. We truly hope to have something out there on the market to offer our readers very soon.**

 **We do not have a set posting schedule for this short story, but we agree it will almost certainly be completely posted by the end of May. This was started as a contest piece for the Biggest Dick Contest, but quickly grew out of proportions ... *insert evil chuckle for the play on words*. Since it was already over 34K word count, we decided it needed to just be a WIP. There are 8 chapters total right now, 5 are almost completed, 3 are completed. We have around 2 to write yet. Not a huge story, but the feedback thus far has been amazing, and we can't wait to hear your thoughts. So without further ado ... happy reading.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

I look at the door to the Bellagio, Las Vegas, as the cab driver takes my suitcase out of the trunk.

"Are you sure you're at the right hotel, ma'am?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrow at him and give him the rundown with my eyes. "Bride's choice," I reply taking my old suitcase and throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Congratulations. I am sure you two will be happy," the cab driver snorts.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath, choosing to ignore the cab driver and his raunchy out-of-line behavior. I turn, letting out the breath of apprehension before walking inside the hotel.

My dearest friend is getting married, and we've come to Vegas for two nights for her bachelorette party. The rest arrived here yesterday, but I was teaching the first aid training at the fire station, so I would only be here for the night, tomorrow morning, and afternoon. I'm honestly just happy that it only took a short, two and half hour plane ride to get here because the extra noises gave me a headache.

I check in and get my room key before a bellboy approaches me. "Would you like for me to take your bag, ma'am?" he asks.

"No, thanks," I say handing him a few bucks, along with a smile.

"The elevator is this way, ma'am." He carries on directing me with his hand.

"Where are the stairs?" I ask.

He frowns as he looks at me. "Ma'am, you're on the seventh floor?" He questions me.

"I know I am, but I hate small confined spaces. The last time I was on an elevator, I was not just sick, but had a nosebleed, too." I tell him with a nod. "It looked like something from a horror film," I continue as he just looks at me with an open mouth.

"The second door on the left is the stairs," he whispers to me, and I give him a salute before walking away.

I stomp my way up the fourteen flights of stairs, heading to my room. After a quick shower, I get dressed in combat pants and a green t-shirt, with my Doc Marten boots. Looking at my watch, I see it's almost six o'clock, so I quickly make my way to Alice's room.

I walk through the doors and slide off my shades, putting them on the top of my head as I scan the room for Alice.

"Alice?" I say in my normal voice which seems to get lost in the twenty odd girls that are chirping away excitingly to each other.

I place my thumb and middle finger in my mouth and whistle loudly making the room turn quiet as they all turn to me.

"Where is Alice?" I ask.

"In the bedroom with her mom," the second Kate is done telling me, and pointing in the direction where Alice is, the room erupts into chattering again.

I walk to Alice's door, and knock on it before walking in. "Hey," I say smiling at her as we walk toward each other.

"Thank, God, you're here" Alice says to the side of my head, sounding tired.

My eyes float to the other person in Alice's room. Her/ mom. "Hi, Mrs. B.," I say looking at Tanya.

"Isabella," she says back as she looks me up and down. "Jesus, Isabella, please tell me that's not what you are planning on wearing? You do know this is my daughter's bachelorette party, right?" She asks with a hint of worry.

My mouth drops open and I cover my heart with my hand. "Hey, I like this outfit," I say making Tanya roll her eyes at me.

"You look like you belong in the army. We're going to _Ripped_ for the Bachelorette Party Special; you can't go in there like that! My goodness, they'll think you're a lesbian, not a girl wanting to see some sexy big dick."

I look at Alice whose gone red and shaking her head. _Ripped_ is an all-male review club. The local women just call it 'big dicks hangout,' but having read the itinerary that was emailed to me last night, I know this is a club that has traveling male review shows. They host many different groups of guys, which means they are always busy due to fresh meat weekly, according to Tanya. I also know that we will have the full VIP treatment since Tanya is a regular when she's in town. She comes here at least once a month, for a little get-away; she says they know her very well.

"Mom, I said I didn't want anything with a stripper!" Alice states, with a light stomp.

"There will not be a stripper; there will be at least ten or more of them. Alice, come on, sweetie, you know I know what is best when it comes to things like this. You're twenty-one and have only seen one cock. I mean by your age—"

Alice cuts her mom off by covering her ears and screaming, "Argh," at her.

For being mother and daughter, Tanya and Alice are polar opposites. Tanya is tall—five-foot-ten, long blonde hair, huge breasts, hourglass figure, and she is in-your-face blunt about sex and how much of it she has. Alice is five-foot-one, dark haired, slender and petite, has only has sex with one guy, and isn't the type of girl to share anything about it.

Between Tanya trying to speak and Alice still shrieking as she covers her ears, I am getting a headache. To save myself, and maybe Alice's meltdown, I step between them. _"God, does the Pixie owe me for this!"_ I think to myself.

"Mrs. B., leave the bride-to-be alone, and I'll get changed into whatever you picked out for me. I'll also agree that I will be on my best behavior," I say, knowing she will leave Alice alone now.

Tanya's eyes start to sparkle, but I hold my hand up to signal her to wait. "But," _and believe me this is a big if, "_ you can't pick up any yummy man and bring him back here with you, or go to his place tonight. Tonight is about Alice, not adding to your conquest list," I say grinning largely at her. I hope this will work, because I know Alice is worried her mom will have too much _fun_ , and it's why she said no stripper. As much as I think Tanya is a hoot, I am grateful she's not my mom.

"Quick, someone call air control and tell them to warn the pilots there will be flying pigs!" Tanya smirks before turning to look through the pile of clothes she brought with her.

She throws me a pair of leather pants and a corset top. "There you go," she grins evilly, but I shrug my shoulders.

I know right away she must have brought these for Alice as I am five-two and the same shape and size as she is. At least they should be a good fit. I start to get stripped. I have never been super shy, and have been naked in front of both Alice and Tanya loads of times. I just don't find nakedness all that awkward.

"Isabella, you have a great little body, why on earth do you hide it under those guy-styled clothes?"

"I like to surprise my man when I strip for him," I snark back making Tanya grin at me.

"Atta, girl. You should come to my pole dancing classes, Isabella. This one," she comments nodding her head and thumb at Alice, "will not come. I have told her, it would be a good way to give Jasper a treat, and she still won't try it."

I look at Alice as I pull the pants on and give her a wink. She knows I am only doing this to help her, but she still rolls her eyes. "I think she _comes_ plenty, Mrs. B.," I joke making Alice throw a leather jacket at me. "Give her some time, she's still young," I chuckle as Alice crosses her arms over her chest.

"We're the same age, Bella," Alice snips at me.

"Mrs. B., if you could come and stop my breathing now," I ask and right away I feel her pull on the laces. I make a face at Alice to show that I was not joking about the breathing, and she chuckles a little.

"Mom, I think the Chief would like Bella back alive," Alice tells her mom.

"Hmm ... the Chief. How is your daddy, Isabella?" Tanya purrs as I see her get a dreamy like look on her face through the mirror.

"He's doing well," I say with a _'what-the-hell'_ look at Alice.

Tanya lets out a hum as she pulls me over to sit down. She pulls my hair out of the pony tail I had it in, and it falls down covering my breasts. "You have such long and lovely hair, Isabella why must you hide it?"

"It's too wild," I tell her as I look in the mirror. My hair is thick and long with curls. It stops at my waist, but looks untamed, so I normally keep it up and back. I move my hair to cover the notable scar on the side of my head. Tanya's hand moves to mine stopping me.

"You should leave it down," Tanya orders as she starts doing my makeup.

"Okay, I'm all done," she says sounding happy. I stand and move to the mirror and I am shocked that I still look like me, but a sexier version of me than I normally see.

"I like it," I grin and Tanya rolls her eyes.

"You sound like you doubted my mad skills."

I shake my head at her, but give her a wink as Rose walks in.

"Rosalie, you look amazing, as usual," Tanya exclaims as she hugs Rose.

I look Rose up and down; she does look great. Rose is a six-foot tall, blonde bombshell. She has very large breasts and the tiniest little waist. Her body is banging, but her face is what tops it all off. She is a total package.

"Bells, you're looking good, girl," Rose says looking me over just as I did to her.

"This is all Mrs. B.'s fault," I say waving my hand to Tanya making Rose hold back a chuckle.

"The limo bus is here," Rose says keeping the smile on her face.

"Oh, Alice," Tanya yells and Alice walks in wearing a sexy but dignified dress.

"Alice, you need to change," Tanya says but I quickly step in.

"Come on, we're missing the guys. And if we get close enough, we may end up on stage." Tanya grins at me seemly having forgotten Alice's dress choice.

We all get into the limo bus that Tanya has hired to take us everywhere we are going tonight and will bring us back to the hotel when we are done.

Our first stop is a restaurant. We all make our way to a large table and I take my seat next to Alice and Rose quickly sits on her other side.

Tanya just looks at her and rolls her eyes and sits next to Irina and Kate.

"Thanks," Alice whispers to us both. "How was Jasper, Bella?"

Jasper is Alice's husband-to-be. He is twenty-six and stands five-foot-eleven. Due to being a firefighter, he has a well-built physique. Alice and he met just a short sixteen months ago when he joined the station moving from Chicago to Seattle.

"He was good when I left; just tired and missing you."

Alice smiles at me biting her lip. I know she's worried about the extra hours Jasper has been working.

"Things will be better when the new Captain joins us," I remind her.

Our last Captain—Frank—left us suddenly, and my father who is the Chief of the Fire station, and Jasper who has the rank of Lieutenant, have both been filling in for Frank's absence. But thankfully, the rank has now been filled by Jasper's older brother. It just so happened that my father had also met him previously and is a somewhat friend with him, too. The only information I have been able to wheedle out of everyone, or find out about him, is that his last name is Cullen. That is the only way I knew he was Jasper's brother. When I asked Jasper how old he was, he told me that his brother is thirty-three. I guess I will learn the rest when he starts working with us in ten days' time.

"How is your job going at the station?" Rose asks.

"Okay. The guys seem to be happy that I am doing most of the cooking. I've also now taken over the entire training of first aid, "I boast. I have wanted to be a firefighter since I was a young girl, but due to the fact that I am deaf and have a cochlear implant on the right side—I can't join. The implant helps me hear somewhat—more with my right ear than my left, and what I can't hear, I can read lips; however, when I have the mask and helmet on, I can't hear a thing, and lip reading is definitely out. I was sad, and felt disappointed, but my father Charlie, quickly cheered me up. He has always told me to believe in myself, and to not let anything hold me back. Just a few short months ago, he gave me the job of being the station's full-time cook, janitor, and receptionist. As soon as I received my certificate to teach first aid, he gave me the job of doing that, too. I may not be a firefighter, but all the guys treat me like I am part of the team.

I order something small for dinner, knowing that with this outfit on, I can't afford extra pounds.

"I am so getting room service when I get back to the hotel!" I declare with a huff, eating my stupid grilled chicken salad.

Once we're finished eating, Tanya—God, love the woman—pays for the outrageous bill.

"Where are you off to now, ladies?" The limo bus driver asks.

"Well, I'm not so sure about all these other girls, but this mama needs some cock!" Tanya yells to the driver making all the girls except Alice, Rose and I cheer.

" _Ripped_ it is then," he replies dryly and though I can't see his eyes, I imagine the roll of them.

I wait on Alice since everyone else is piling into the limo bus as quickly as they can. The drive to the club is not long, and the constant chattering of the girls' giggles and squeals is giving me a headache again. When we get to the club, Tanya quickly makes her way in, followed by the rest of the girls, leaving Alice and me for last. Alice grabs my hand and to the door we go.

"I need to see your ID, girls," one of the two large doormen say and I feel his eyes on me. I know he is mentally undressing me, and it is rather annoying.

I pass him my identification, and he grins at me. "Happy belated birthday, Isabella, maybe you could stay with me and I'll give you a birthday treat."

I tilt my head to the side and then use my hands to talk back to him.

"What?" He asks sounding confused and turns to Alice, and I quickly sign to her.

 _This guy is a moron. I hope the guys that are stripping are better than him, or I may have to leave you to fend for yourself. But now that we have this guy confused, you want to translate?_

Alice controls her smile as this is not the first time we have done this, and I am sure it will not be the last.

"He wants to know if you want to stay out here with him?" she tells me signing as she talks out loud so he can hear her.

 _Quite frankly, no, I don't. This guy thinks that I would want to spend time with his little dick when there could be some big monster cock in there?_

Alice nods at me the whole time I am signing and then clears her throat turning to the door man. "She said she's sorry, but she has to decline."

I hold back my roll at her answering him so sweetly.

"It not like she's going to have any enjoyment in there, she won't be able to hear the music, she's deaf," the guy protests.

"She'll be fine," Alice tuts and pulls me into the club after grabbing our ID cards back from him. "Jerk," she hisses and I snort, which turns into a laugh.

"God, I love you," I tell her kissing the side of her head.

Alice and I join the girls at a large table in front of the main stage.

"I ordered both you girls' cocktails and shots," Tanya says pushing a few glasses toward Alice and me.

I quickly down my shot and then follow it with Alice's, knowing that she doesn't like shots. I know if Tanya sees the glass full, she'll just harp about it. We've only been here for an hour, but the music is mixed in with screaming women and it has gone to my head. I touch Alice's arm, and she looks at me.

"I'm done," I tell her and take off my removable piece for the cochlear implant and place it in my bag. I let out a sigh of relief. The beautiful silence feels great, and I instantly feel the throbbing stop in my head.

Alice takes a hold of my hand making me look at her.

"We can go back to the hotel if you want."

I snort at the pleading look she has on her face as she signs to me.

"Let's give it another hour," I tell her, as my eyes land on Tanya who's looking between Alice and me. I give her a smile and tip my glass at her before downing it.

"These guys all have little dicks," Rose says as she signs. She leaps up and I look at her lip reading as she yells. "I want to see some big ass monster dicks shaking for me!"

I throw my head back as I laugh. As she moves to stand on the table, she starts waving money in the air.

"And she says men are sexist pigs who only objectify women's bodies," Alice signs to me and I nod at her.

"She keeps this up, and she's going to be giving your mom a run for her money," I whisper to Alice making her grin widely as she nods vigorously.

A crumpled napkin hits me, making me look up at Rose. "Come on, Bells, let's get you some action," Rose says with a twirl of her hand to show me she is signing it out. Rose doesn't give me time to respond as she starts to pull on my arm. She drags me up on to the table with her.

"We want the Bachelorette Dance Special!" Rose starts to say over and over again. I glance around the club seeing that most of the women around us seem to be saying the same thing as Rose. I can only assume that she has managed to start them all chanting.

 _Thank God I took my implant out; this would just be too loud._

When I look back to the stage, there is a guy there, and he's talking to the crowd. I chuckle as he thrusts his hips as if he's fucking someone from behind.

I tap Rose's arm as I turn to her. "That action sucks, shit that wouldn't even make a horny worked-up girl like Mrs. B. come," I sign.

Rose's mouth opens and there is a slight smile, so I know she's let out a heartfelt laugh. She nods at me, and puts up her thumb, but before she can sign anything her head snaps to the stage. I look toward it and see two men standing right in front of our table.

"If the bride-to-be could pick a friend and join us on stage, we'll give her a night to remember," the big guy says as I read his lips.

My eyes move looking for Alice. It only takes me a few seconds to find her under the next table. Fucking hell, the work of being her bridesmaid is never over. _I hope she knows how much she owes me for this._

My eyes go back to the stage and smile. "You want us then," I say pulling on Rose's arm.

The guy takes hold of my hand and helps me step from the table onto the stage.

I make sure Rose gets on the stage as well, and smile and nod my head to the guy who is behind me.

"I'm Rose, and this is Bella, the bride-to-be!" Rose says smiling at the hunky man.

I gulp realizing the guy behind me must have been speaking to me. I turn to him and he's looking down at me.

"Come on, Bella, we need you and Rose to sit on these chairs," Rose signs and I walk with the guys. I sit on one chair and Rose is sitting behind me on the other.

The guy in front of me places the microphone down he must have been talking into and moves to me. He starts to make sure I am sitting in the chair the correct way. As he looks up, his sharp green eyes lock on to me. "Are you deaf?" he signs. I nod my head and he smiles a little. "Normally, during the dance, we have to ask if the lady is okay. I can't do that with you, so if at any time you feel unsafe, don't want to be in a position that I put you in, or if I'm making you uncomfortable, tap my body—anywhere on my body—three times."

I nod at him in agreement, and he smirks before winking at me. "I am sure, however, that you will enjoy this," he signs before standing up and turning away from me only to look back at me.

"I'm Edward," he signs and gives me a lopsided grin that makes my heart act weird.

I watch Edward move a few feet away from me and let my eyes glance him over. He's clearly over six feet tall—at least a foot taller than me, so I'd say six-four. He has a gorgeous face, with a sharp bone structure along his jaw. His five o'clock shadow makes him look rough, rugged and hard. Then there's his hair, it's short on the sides and a little longer on top. Wild and untamed, it is almost the color of a penny. He's wearing jeans, and a blue shirt that's not tucked in. If I were to guess his age, I would say he's around thirty.

I feel the beat from the music as it starts, bringing me out of my mental thoughts. I lock eyes back on Edward who is dancing while smirking at me.

When he gets right in front of me, he keeps dancing and then rips his shirt off. He runs his hands over his chest and down his abs, showing me his completely ripped body. I arch my brow and lick my lips. His muscles are certainly present, but he is not so roughly defined that all I see is muscle.

He slides to me on his knees, moving mine apart when he reaches me. He puts his head to my stomach and moves down as if he's inhaling my scent.

He leaps up and gets on the small space between my knees on the chair. He grins down at me and thrusts toward my face with his groin. With a wink he leaps back down, turning at the same time. He pushes my legs together and straddles my lap, but facing the same way I am. He starts to thrust his hips, and I can't help but let out a laugh as his tight ass rubs my legs.

He quickly moves off me, but only to get back onto my lap this time facing me. He rubs against me as he thrusts across my lap again. He leans down and holds himself up with one arm and with one foot on the side of the chair next to my leg as his other stretches over my shoulder. He uses his foot to hook the back of my head and pull it down slightly to him and starts to thrust his groin in my face. My eyes glance to his, and I see his are full of heat, and it's almost as if they are also simulating that he's fucking me. A moan escapes my mouth as he pushes himself up, and he must hear me because I feel his response as his body molds to mine as he stands and picks up the chair. He places the chair that I am still in back on the floor, and tips it back. He holds the chair up as he leans it, while dancing and grinding against me.

He moves from my view point, but I can still feel the thrum of the music. My heart seems to have joined the thrumming and the butterflies are twirling, too. He reappears and moves up and down my body thrusting his hips. He moves so he is straddling my face, and I groan when I can feel the hardness of his bulge. I am stunned by his clear partial erection, but I am more surprised by my ability to not grab him and pull him closer. In fact, I am so turned on that I am unsure how I am keeping my hands to myself, or stopping myself from thrusting up against him.

His moves are swift and precise. I am not surprised that he has picked me up again, this time I am hanging upside down. I lock my arms, one around each of his legs. I can feel his soft, yet hard body next to mine. I look at his crotch and gape at the large outline of his manhood, and moan suddenly when I feel his face rub against my pants between my legs.

 _Oh why do I have pants on? It would feel so good to have his mouth touching me like this._

He brings me out of my dirty inner thoughts by bringing my legs together and over his shoulder. Releasing my grip on the chair, he first lifts me up and then slides me down his body. Yet again, I get to feel just how soft, hard, smooth, and sexy his body feels.

He clasps the back of my head, and pulls me close to him. I stop breathing, forgetting this is a dance. I look from his eyes to his lips. "Later," he mouths. He spins me around and pushes my body over so that my hands are flat on the floor. He clasps my hips and grinds his crotch against my leather covered ass.

I feel his hands slide around my tummy, and the feeling he is stirring in me makes me feel a little dizzy. He pulls me up and makes me face him as he lowers me slowly down to the stage floor.

He looks at me, and caresses himself, and then moves closer to run his hands over and down my body. He positions himself between my legs, by moving them apart with his knee. As his hands run back up my body, he moves his hips between my legs, leaving no space between our bodies.

"You doing okay?" he mouths moving his head next to mine.

"Yes."

His nose runs around my cheekbone, and then making sure I can see his lips, he mouths, "Implant, left, right, or both?"

"Right," I mouth glancing to my right side.

He nods and lifts me up, and flips me over. I am face down and he grabs my hips lifting me to my hands and knees. His hand goes to the left side of my head, and his fingers lace through my long hair. He pulls my hair, moving my head back, and arching my back as his hips thrust against me again, pulling my hair just enough to make me see stars. My eyes move to the corner, and his green eyes hit me, the lust in them seems to have heated up during the dance.

The next few minutes go by with him flipping my body around, and placing me in several different positions as he simulates sex. He picks me back up and I lock my legs around his waist as he thrusts. This time, he grips my hip and pushes me down on to each and every thrust. I swear his not-so-little guy keeps getting bigger each time he moves his body or mine. The song comes to an end, and he winks at me and places me back on my feet. He keeps a hold of me, making sure I am steady. I feel Rose clasp my hand and I look at her to see she's grinning widely.

"Did you enjoy that much as I did?" She signs and I nod at her. She pulls lightly on my hand and we make our way off the stage.

I look for Alice who's back in her seat, but looks like she's had enough.

"Rose," I call out, knowing she'll hear me. "I'm going and need you to help cover, so I can get Alice out of here," I sign.

Rose looks at me and then to Alice and puts her thumbs up. I hold out my wrist and look at my watch. Pointing to it, I talk out loud to her. "It'll be a quarter to, in five-four-three-two-one," I say and look up at her. I see she, too, is looking at her watch. She looks up at me and I sign to her, "I will escape with her in five minutes, you control cougar momma."

I nod and move away from Rose and take my seat beside Alice. I keep my eyes trained on both Rose and the time. About three minutes later, Rose drags Tanya off to the dance floor. Tanya seems quite happy dancing with the male strippers who are dancing with the ladies in the crowd. I no longer see Edward, but I wonder if he is out there among the women. Looking back at my watch, I know it's time to get Alice out of here.

"Let's get out of here," I sign to Alice, who nods at me right away. I grab my bag and our jackets. Taking one last look at the dance floor, I see Tanya has some poor stripper in her clutches. I giggle and start to pull Alice with me as we make a run for it.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is, the start of our new story. Please tell us your thoughts, because we can't wait to hear them all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 ready for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 2**

Alice and I are full out laughing as we tumble out of the club. "That poor guy has no idea what's in store for him," I mutter to Alice, but her face turns hard and I frown. "Alice?" She points behind me and I turn to see the bouncer from earlier.

"So you've come back for me?" he says licking his lips as his eyes keep running all over me. Feeling disgusted by the way he's looking at me; I make it known on my face.

"We need a cab," I reply but he just grins, and his hand moves to my arm. I place my own hand on his upper arm, and as he pulls me toward him, I bring my knee up hard and fast. My knee collides with his balls as I feel the breath rush out of him. I whip my arm free from his grip and try to move away.

He stands and I let out a gulp over how angry he looks. He takes a large step toward me and Alice pulls me to her. "I will scream the place down!" I yell out loud, but he just smirks. But his eyes drift to the side, and I turn just as a guy moves in front of me.

I frown looking at Alice as I can't hear a thing being said. I reach into my bag and pull out my cochlear attachment and snap it in place. Switching it on, I hear a heated, yet velvety voice.

"Doubt it, asshole!" the voice grits. "I will be speaking with Marcus tonight and you'll be out on your ass."

The guy who is standing in front of me turns, and I see it's Edward.

"Hi," I say and he smiles back at me. He looks to my right, and his smile gets bigger because he can see my implant is back in.

"You girls need a cab?" he asks and twitches his brow at me.

I feel my face heat up. I know that it's stupid, but to have a guy—well, anyone that I don't know look at me like that—makes me feel as if I am a part of this world, and not just someone who watches others live it. Edward pulls his brows together as he looks at me; I am sure it's due to my own lack of response.

"Yes, we do," Alice answers for me. And Edward grins keeping his eyes on me.

"I'll call one and sit with you until it gets here." His eyes flash to the side, and I know without looking he's glaring at the handsy bouncer. As he talks on his cell, his eyes never seem to leave the bouncer, like he's keeping track of him.

I watch as he looks as if he is texting someone. His eyes flash to me and he smiles. "There is a bench just right over there; we can sit while we wait for the Uber I ordered."

I look at Alice who's nodding and we follow him to it. Once Alice and I are sitting, he takes the seat next to me. He taps my arm and I turn to him. "When is your big day?" he asks but I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Big day?" I repeat back to him, making sure I heard right.

"Your wedding day?" he asks me slowly making me feel revealed and embarrassed.

"I'm not getting married, Alice is," I say pointing to Alice who nods at him.

"There was no way I was getting on that stage," she tells him. "No disrespect, but I am so glad I didn't after seeing the dance."

I snort but nod at my friend, knowing she would have died of mortification. "It's okay, Alice, I didn't mind taking one for the team. Besides, I had fun. Then again, that was more action than I've had in over a year," I chuckle.

As I turn back to Edward, I see he has an even bigger grin on his face.

"Are you girls from Vegas?"

"No; it's her bachelorette party. We go home tomorrow," I say, remaining vague.

"And home is where?" he asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I tease.

"I would, hence the reason I asked," he states with a grin.

I shake my head.

"Seattle," Alice yells making me turn to her, but she just shrugs.

There is a part of me that knows it's stupid to be this happy that Edward seems interested, but it just does. I've only had my implant since I was eighteen; before that, dating guys was a nightmare. Not that it has been any better after I got it. None of my boyfriends knew sign language at all, and only two were willing to learn it. Those two both gave up, claiming it was too hard to learn it all. Then, of course, there is that jackwagon, Jake.

The Uber driver pulls up and I feel a little sad. I stand up, but Edward grips my hand. "Can I share the car with you? I am going to the Bellagio Las Vegas hotel."

"Oh, my, God, so are we," Alice squeals, and I roll my eyes.

 _I really need to talk to her about giving information to strangers._ "If he kidnaps us and puts us into sex or human trafficking, I'll never forgive you," I sign to her.

Alice gives me a look—one I know all too well—one that tells me she's hiding something, but I do not know what.

Alice gets in; I follow, and then Edward gets in. He tells the cab driver where we are going before sitting back and looking at the side of my head.

I turn looking at him. "Yes?"

"What are the odds of you saying _yes_ to have a drink with me?"

"You never know unless you ask," I reply coyly.

"She'll say _yes_ if you'll take her out for food," Alice says as she leans over me. "I, however, am going to bed. Bella will want to get changed out of that club outfit my twisted mom dressed her in, though, but then she'll join you."

I turn and gape at Alice who shrugs and then takes out her cell snapping a photo of Edward. "I have your picture, and now I need your cell number, and room number," she states handing him her cell.

"What – no social security number?" Edward asks laughing lightly.

"No, that should be enough," Alice claims.

I turn looking at him. "My father makes us send photos, and the other details of any guys we spend time alone with to each other, just in case," I say.

"I understand," he says and then winks at me before entering his information in her phone.

The car stops and before I can get money out, Edward has signed a slip for the driver and tossed him some cash. He helps me out, and then does the same with Alice.

"I put my cell number, room number, and my full name in your phone," he says handing Alice her cell. He turns looking at me. "So, will you join me for a bite to eat?"

Feeling hungry and not wanting to end talking to him, I nod. "Okay, I will meet you back here in the lobby in half an hour?"

"I only need fifteen minutes," I reply and he grins.

"Maybe so, but I'm slow, and in need of a shower, so give me thirty minutes, Bitsy."

I nod and pull Alice toward the stairs. He gives me a strange look but doesn't say anything.

"Okay, I can do this," I say as I start up the stairs.

"Yeah, you can, and he is hot," Alice adds.

I look at Alice shaking my head. "You have Jasper."

"I know, but still," she states.

I hum.

"You'll call me, won't you, if you need me?"

"Yes, no worries. Cinderella will be home—in her room—at the stroke of two," I joke.

Alice shakes her head at me. "Just wait and see, but at least text me, I want to know that you're safe."

I walk Alice to her room and hug her. "Have a good night, Bella, and I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave walking to my own room. Peeling off the club clothes, I throw on my jeans, and a plain light, pink top. I finish it off with my leather jacket. I run a brush through my hair, and pull it over my right shoulder to make sure it is covering my cochlear implant; not that I am ashamed, I just hate people staring at it. I walk back down the stairs, but only get one level down when I hear someone running down the steps behind me. I look up and see Edward who is taking the stairs two at a time.

"Hey, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, you promised me food," I say when he catches up to me.

Edward chuckles – shaking his head. "I am a master at stairs," he says with a wink.

He holds out his hand and I slide my own into it, he locks our fingers and we start going down the rest at my pace. When we get to the lobby, Edward's eyes move to mine. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere that has good food," I respond.

Edward chuckles and then takes me into Cafe' Bellagio. "I think we should just go here, that way, you'll feel safe and we can spend more time talking," he suggests.

I nod at him and then feel a little worried. I am leaving Las Vegas tomorrow and this will be the only time we'll spent together. I look around and frown; why is he staying at a hotel?

"Why are you staying in a hotel, since you work here?"

"I'm from Chicago, and tonight I was just doing a favor for someone I know."

I nod but feel a little sad that he actually lives even further away from me than Las Vegas. "But, I am moving to Seattle on Monday," he adds and I just look at him with my mouth wide open.

He grins seemingly pleased with how I have taken that Information.

"That's great," I finally manage to say. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am, and even more now that I know you live there."

I feel my face heat up, which just makes him grin more.

A waiter comes over and I order the smoked bacon bbq cheeseburger, parmesan fries, and a bottle of beer. Edward smiles at me, and orders the exact same as me.

"What's the sign for beautiful?" I tilt my head, showing him.

He copies me and then points at me making me blush.

"I'm taking it you're just learning to sign?" I ask.

Where he has managed to sign most of his words, I've noticed he has missed the odd one or two, or gotten them slightly off.

"Yes, one of my best friends lives in Seattle and has a daughter who is deaf. So, I am learning sign language so I can talk to her."

I feel my heart swell over what he's doing. My father has friends, and most of them have learned the basics of signing so they can communicate with me. My own mother on the other hand, didn't even consider learning it; hell she barely spoke to me as it was. Edward's friend's little girl is very lucky, because to me this shows a lot of respect to not only his friend, but to the child, too.

"How old are you?" Edward asks.

I start to answer, but the waiter puts down our meals and drinks right at that moment, so I wait until he walks away. "I just turned twenty-one. How old are you?"

"Thirty-three," he says. "What's your full name?"

I smile. "Isabella Marie Swan," I say and he seems to merely stare at me.

"Your name," I ask hoping that he shakes off whatever it is that he's suddenly thinking about.

"The name I was born with is Edward Anthony Masen," his eyes twinkle with impishness.

His demeanor has me frowning slightly, but he simply winks at me.

"How about your hobbies?" he asks.

"Reading and cooking," I say raising my brow so he will answer his own question.

"Music and drawing," he says.

Edward keeps asking questions as we eat. When we are done with our food, we each order another beer, and keep talking.

"Your friends are back," Edward says out of the blue.

I turn seeing that they are all laughing as they walk in. Tanya has one of the strippers with her, and she is currently licking his tonsils.

"I'll be right back," I say getting up and running to her.

"Mrs. B.," I hiss and she turns looking at me. "You promised," I say with a sigh and she shrugs at me and wags her finger.

"Yeah, but then you bailed on us, taking Alice. Besides Rose got one, and I want one, too." I move my eyes looking for Rose and sure enough she is on the back of the stripper that did the dance with her while Edward danced with me.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, whatever, but take my room," I say handing her my key.

"But—" she starts, and I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"Alice does not need to be woken up with all of this; _this_ is supposed to be her weekend," I state.

Tanya just nods at me before taking my key.

"Such a good girl; don't tell Alice," she giggles.

I just shake my head as the guy picks her up and carries her away to the elevator.

"Night, B.," Rose yells as she is carried passed me.

"Where are you going to sleep, if she is in your room?" Edward asks, having come up behind me.

I turn and then frown because I forgot to get her key, and don't want to wake Alice up.

"Don't worry, Bitsy, you can share my room," Edward whispers to my right side. "I promise not to do anything. You can have the bedroom; the door has a lock on it."

I bite my lip looking at him. I wouldn't normally even consider doing this. My father has brought me up to make sure I don't put myself in places where I could get hurt. But there's something about Edward, something that is telling my heart and mind that I can trust him.

"If you are sure?" I ask.

"I am," he again holds out his hand and I take it. He walks me to the stairs, and this time we have to go up nine floors.

He lets me into his room and seems to look a little shy. He pulls at his hair as he turns to me. "I'll get you something to sleep in."

Before I can say _okay_ he moves off. He comes back with a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Thank you," I say as he holds them out to me.

Use the bedroom to get changed, and I'll get changed in here.

I move to his bedroom, closing the door. I send a text to Alice letting her know I am staying in Edward's room. I don't add anything about her mom, knowing full well it will just embarrass her. I also know she'll be out for the count; therefore, she will not text me back.

I lay my clothes on the chair and peek out the door. "Are you changed?" I ask.

"I am," he calls.

I walk out seeing that Edward has set up the sofa with pillows and a blanket. "Come on," he says patting the sofa, so I know he still wants to talk.

I walk to the sofa and sit so that I am facing him.

"You're beautiful," he says again, as his hand moves to my hair and he pushes it back. I know that he has seen my implant, and I go to pull my hair back over it, but his hand takes hold of mine.

"It's beautiful, just like you are," he says.

"You need to stop complimenting me, you're giving me a big head," I tell him.

"No, because you are beautiful, and the blush of your skin tells me that it will not go to your head."

I just look at him and shrug. He leaves his hand by my head, and I feel his fingers playing with my hair.

"So where did you meet Alice?" he asks.

"She and her mom live next door to my dad and me. I wasn't in regular school at first, but when I joined in fourth grade, Alice and I were already best friends. She's always been there for me and I for her."

Edward smiles, but I know by the look on his face he has picked up on the sadness in my voice.

"What about your mom?"

"She walked out and became this passing ship in my life. I see her from time to time, but she's not a big part of my life. A part of me used to hope and pray for her to be a part of my life, but I no longer want that from her at all."

Edward nods at me. "Tell me about your dad?"

I smile right away. "His name is Charlie, and he's the best. He's funny, loving, and puts me first in his life. He's never made me feel like a burden, and he supports me in all I choose to do in life. He always builds me up and tells me I can aim as high as I want. He loves life, fishing, sports, and above all else, me."

"I'm glad you have such a great relationship with him," Edward says.

"I would be lost without him, he's my lighthouse. He guides me to where I need to be. What about your family?"

"My family is great. We're a very loving, close knit family. We're all there for one another, all the time. Like your dad, my parents have always been there to help guide me. My brother and my cousin do the same for me as well; actually, I would say there has never been a time where we haven't all supported the other with our choices in life. So tell me were you born deaf, or did something happen to cause you to lose your hearing?"

I nod, smiling at him. "I was born perfectly normal, but at the age of two I contracted meningitis, and due to complications with it I lost my hearing."

"I see, is that why your mom has a hard time with it?"

"I don't know, but it really doesn't matter, being deaf is not what defines me."

"You're very correct about that, Bitsy," he says with a smile.

Edward and I carry on talking, the topics are mostly light, but sometimes it moves to deeper subjects that lead to one or both of us showing our emotions.

It's just after five in the morning when my implant starts to beep. I move my hair taking it off.

"The batteries are dead, and I need to charge it," I tell him feeling sad that I will no longer be able to hear his voice. His hand moves under my chin making me look at me.

"It's okay," he mouths to me.

I nod at him and lean back smiling broadly as he moves on to signing to me.

"Who was your first crush?" he signs by spelling out each word.

"Was when I was fifteen; this boy was a friend of mine. He was a jock, and three years older than me," I sign, as I speak hoping it will help him pick up more words.

"What happened?" he signs.

I let out a breath, and even after six years, I still can't hide the hurt. "He didn't want me as a girlfriend."

Edward raises his brow picking up on the fact I am simplifying the subject.

"He didn't want a girl who was deaf," I sigh as I sign the words.

Edward's face hardens but I shake my head.

"It's okay; it was a long time ago."

"No, it's not okay. Did you stay his friend?" he asks.

I shake my head. "My mom made me feel unwanted as did her friends. I didn't need any more people who were supposed to care for me in my life who were like that."

Edward pulls me close to him and covers my hands with his own. "Biggest fear?" he mouths.

I chuckle shaking my head. "Small, confined places," I say and arch my brow. "Now ... how about you. First crush and biggest fear?" I say since he is still holding my hands.

"My first crush was a girl named Mandy; she was my babysitter when I was ten. When I turned twelve, she went off to college. I met her again when I was twenty," he mouths.

The grin on his face tells me where that meeting landed.

"And?" I ask.

"That was it, nothing came of it."

I nod and then motion my head at him to keep going.

"My biggest fear is losing someone else that I love," he mouths.

I give him a sad look, wondering who he lost that hurt him so much. I swallow, feeling a little worried that maybe he lost a spouse or something. "Ever been married?" I ask hoping it doesn't hurt him.

Edward shakes his head. "Nope. I've never been in a relationship that lasted more than six months," he adds.

I look at him in shock—not that I should be—my own track record is as bad. I just am surprised considering how gorgeous he is, not to mention he seems smart, and can really move his body. Right now, I can't see any reason why a woman would give him up if she was involved with him.

"My job causes most of my personal problems, but I love what I do and I will not give it up until I have to," he mouths.

I sigh feeling sad for him, I mean, I get it—he is a stripper. I know most male and female strippers have the reputation of sleeping with clients. For some reason I couldn't imagine, not trusting Edward fully. I somehow just don't think he is the kind that would cheat on me, if I were his girlfriend, anyway. "I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be, it just means I haven't met the right girl—" he stops mouthing words, as he stares into my eyes.

I yawn and Edward looks at his watch and then to me. "Shit! I'm so sorry."

I frown and look at my own watch to see that it's almost seven in the morning. I look back up at Edward who's looking sheepish. "I should have let you sleep," he mouths.

I shake my head. "Too late now, we're checking out at nine, to see some sights before flying home at two. How about ordering some breakfast and strong coffee? That is, if you don't mind me using your shower to freshen up?"

"I will order a big spread for breakfast; go ahead and shower," he mouths.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. Stripping off the borrowed clothing, I step inside the steamy shower. I feel the hot water run down my body, and I look up closing my eyes enjoying the feeling it gives me.

I slowly wash my body and it seems to be tingling. I let my thoughts drift back to how it felt when Edward touched me on stage. I had my clothes on, and his touch was unlike any other man who has touched me before. I can't help imagining how it would feel to have his hands on my bare skin. During the dance, it was clear that he is the right mix of rough and caring, and somehow I know that when he has sex, he's not just in it for him. He's the kind of guy who gets off on making sure his partner gets off, too.

I'm sure I am making noises, because I feel the vibration of my vocal cords, and I gasp realizing that one of my hands has gone to my breasts pinching and twisting my own nipples while that other is between my legs. Knowing that I am close—too close to stop—I keep going, but bite my lip to make sure I make no more sounds. My eyes roll closed changing the image of my own hands touching me to his hands caressing my body.

" _Come on, love, give me what I want," imaginary Edward moans to me. His hands start to work faster and faster, he moves his fingers down a little more, finger fucking me. "Come for me! That's my girl; come now," I again imagine him telling me. My breath halts in my throat as I shake with the climax as it rakes through my entire body._

I open my eyes, and I can't help but smile; that is the best fantasy self-sex I've ever had.I move back under the water washing myself clean. I get out and dry off before redressing into the clothes I changed into after returning from the club.

When I walk out, I see Edward is also dressed, and he is setting the table with what must be our breakfast.

"Hi," I call as I walk over to him.

He turns and smiles at me. "Come, and have a seat," he mouths and pulls out my chair. I walk to it, and he helps me to sit and then takes the seat across from me.

"I hope the food I chose is okay," he signs again as he mouths the words.

I nod at him and start to fix a plate from the choices he ordered. He watches me, and I look up to see him with a big smile, looking at me.

"Sorry," I say blushing, "but I love food."

"Well, that is perfect, because I love a girl who loves her food," he mouths.

I blush again biting my lip. "What are your plans for today?" I ask and sign for him at the same time.

"Nothing big, not until Emmett—that's the guy who was with your friend, the one from the stage—Rose, right?"

I nod at him and he keeps spelling out words in sign language. "I need to wait for him; he is driving with me to Seattle."

I wonder if that will be good news for Rose, or not. Edward and I eat and after we're done, he walks me to Alice's room. I knock on the door, and Rose opens it still attached to Emmett.

"See, you soon," she tells him with a smile, and I read her lips. She looks at me and appears happier than I have seen her in a long time.

"Come on, Eddie, let's get to Seattle," Emmett says and gives me a smile.

Before I can say goodbye, Emmett is dragging Edward away.

"Bye," I yell and Edward hits Emmett and turns to me.

"Bye, beautiful," he mouths and signs the letters.

I blush but give him a nod, and wave.

Rose taps my arm, and I turn to look at her. "Did you sleep with him?" she asks me in sign language.

"No, we talked," I sign back.

Rose smiles and nods at me. "My guy is Emmett Cullen, and he's thirty-three next month."

I wonder if he is the Cullen that is starting at the fire station; that would be odd. What would a firefighter be doing moonlighting as a stripper? Rose taps my arm, and frowns.

"Sorry, go on," I sign.

"He's hung like a horse, and I am in love," she signs to me.

"You're going to meet back up in Seattle?" Alice asks her and Rose nods.

"I sure am, and right now, I'm going to go and text him," she signs.

I look at Alice giving her a shocked stare. I have never known Rose to text a guy, or make plans to see him again, like she is clearly doing.

"Did you get Edward's details?" Alice asks.

I shake my head and give her a sad look, but she smiles at me. "I have his number," she signs.

I let out a breath forgetting that Alice had gone crazy on his ass and demanded his contact information.

I let out a breath. "I need to go to my room and get packed."

Alice gives me the look.

"You don't want to know," I sign to her.

I get to my room just as Tanya is showing her booty call out. He walks past me grinning happily.

"Mrs. B.," I say walking in grateful the room looks tidy. I grab my bag and pack what little I unpacked. I open my case making sure everything is still inside. I'm happy to see everything is exactly where it belongs.

"I am going check out," I tell her with a wave.

I sit in the lobby, charging both my implant and my cell as I wait for the others to join me. I'm not sure why they unpacked when they were only here for two days. It seems pointless to me, anyway.

I switch on my cell texting my dad. ~ Morning, Daddy. ~

 **~ Morning, baby, how was last night? Did you have a good time? ~**

I feel myself blush and nod as I text him. _~ It was the best, and I think I may have met our new captain. Not really sure though, I will talk to you about it when I get back home. How are things at the station? ~_

 **~ Falling apart without you! No joke. I could barely eat dinner. And you did meet Bigs, in Vegas? ~**

 _So Emmett is the guy that is joining us._ _~ Bigs? ~_ I text wondering what that is about.

 **~ That's his nickname. Long story, so what do think of him? ~**

 _~ He seems nice. ~_

 **~ Good to hear. Oh, have to go, baby, we just got a call. Talk to you when you get back. I love you. ~**

 _~ Be safe and I love you, too, Dad. ~_

 **~ Always am. ~**

I sigh looking up, just in time to see the rest of the girls heading to check out. I wait until they are done before unplugging my implant and cellphone. The implant is not charged enough to be of much use, so I place it in its bag and then put it in my backpack. I place my cell charger in there, too, and pick up my bags.

"Let's go,"Tanya mouths, and snaps her finger as if she has been the one waiting on the rest of us.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that was quite a conversation they shared. What do you think about the new Firehouse Captain? Do you think it will be Emmett or Edward? Why do you think they call the new Captain BIGS? Anyone have any idea how Bella's meeting of the new captain will go?**

 **We need to say a HUGE thank you to all of the wonderful readers who went in and voted for Chimera in the completed Fics poll for March. Many times we have been in the poll for completed fics, but this is the very first time we took first place. We need you all to know just how much that means to us. So thank you, all, so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted to tell you all that we update several Facebook groups when we post chapters and new stories. We are aware there is an issue with FFN informing readers of updates right now. You may wish to follow us on Facebook and if you do, we are found at the group called TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Ficition.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 3**

I yawn as I wait on the red light to turn green, back home in Seattle. It has only been three days and even though I hardly know him, I am missing Edward. There is a part of me that wants to ask for his information from Alice and call him, but then there's another part of me that is worried he doesn't like me as much as I like him.

I look in my rear view mirror and back up to see the light is now green, so I go. I only get a little way down the road when I see red and blue flashing lights in my mirror. Pulling over and letting out a huge sigh when I see it's Jake. He keeps that fucking smug grin on his face—the one that makes me want to smack it off-—as he walks to my car.

I roll down my window just as he gets to it. "Ma'am," he says with that cocky sound, the one that yells _'I know everything and you know nothing'_.

"What is this about, Jake?"

"It's Officer Black," Jake hisses at me, and I narrow my eyes at him.

He shuffles on his feet and then looks toward his car. My eyes flash to see that there's another officer in his car. I look back at Jake and he's smirking at me.

"How are you, still living with your daddy, and playing at being a fireman? Like you can be anything other than a bitch," he snarls.

"Fuck you, Jake," I hiss at him.

"Ma'am, please calm down," he says as if I am out of line.

I growl but before I can say another word someone has joined us.

I move my head around but feel someone grab my shoulder and I hear them tell me to hold up.

"Give me your license, registration, and proof of insurance, Ma'am," the new voice says.

I sigh and lean over to my glove box. "Here is my registration, license, and insurance." Handing the documents to the new guy, I look at his badge seeing that his name is Blake.

Blake looks right at me. "Why didn't you give these to Officer Black?"

"Because he didn't ask for them," I snark back and Blake looks as if he doesn't believe me.

Jake moves so that his back is to me, but Blake is looking at me, so I know that Jake is talking to him. As he is now on my left side, I get nothing from what he is saying. My implant picks up things well, but with Jake above my head, talking over the top of the vehicle, I can't hear him.

"Are you deaf, Ma'am?"

"Yes, but I have an implant on my right side," I say showing him.

"Ma'am, my colleague did ask for your information, you just must not have heard him."

I shake my head, but refuse to argue with this idiot, who is clearly unaware of Jake's douche bag ways. "Whatever, can I go now?" I ask knowing this road, having been down it many times with Jake, he enjoys harassing me.

"Not yet, Ma'am, we'll be giving you a citation today," Jake says.

"What for? I was not driving recklessly or speeding," I state, knowing I am right.

"No, you were not speeding, or driving recklessly, this time. Your driver's side brake light is out," he smirks.

"No, it's not?" I argue knowing that my dad checks my car over every month. Besides, I didn't hit my brakes before they started after me, so they had no probable cause to pull me over.

"Yes, it is," Jake says as he hands me a ticket. "You need to call someone right away to fix this. With your hearing impairment, you can't drive without a working signal and brake light."

I take the ticket giving them a nod. Jake walks away with Blake, and I hit my steering wheel. I dig my cell out and hit send calling my dad. When I got my implant my father paid for the one so I could link it to my cell with Bluetooth, so I drop it in my lap.

"Hey, Bells," he says sounding cheery as he answers.

"Hey, Dad, can you send someone to get me? Also, you'll need a truck to tow my vehicle. I got pulled over by stupid-ass Jake and he gave me a fucking ticket!" I spit out, my anger getting the best of me.

"Language," he says right away, I hear him sigh. "Text me the address, and I'll be right there."

I nod as I grab the cell phone and text my location to him.

"I received the text and am on my way."

"Thanks, Dad," I say feeling a sob work its way out of me. I take some deep breaths and pick up my cell this time calling Rose.

"Bella?" Rose says. "What's wrong?" she carries on knowing that I don't call her at work unless I need to.

"Stupid Jake just gave me a damn ticket. I need you to pick up my vehicle and fix my brake lights and anything else that may be wrong."

Rose doesn't say anything, and I wonder if something else went wrong and my cochlear implant quit working, too. "Rose?" I say hoping she's not been cut off. My cell should tell me if the call gets disconnected or ends without me hitting the end button.

"I'm still here, Bells, tell me where you are and I'll be right there," Rose states.

I tell her quickly where I am, and she ends the call. I get out of the car waiting on her and my dad.

My dad is the first to arrive and I walk over to him giving him a hug. Needing one right now, and he is always willing to give me what I need. I feel him kiss my head before pulling back.

"Tell me exactly what happened?"

I'm just about to start talking when he points behind me. I turn and look to see that Rose has just arrived. She walks to me and I know she is pissed by the look on her face.

I let out a huge sigh and then launch into what just took place with Jake.

"This is it, Bella, I really think this time I should talk to his supervisor," my father mumbles which means he's angry.

"Dad, just leave it," I say adding on the signing, so he will not argue with me. I just want this done and over with.

"Baby, he shouldn't be getting away with this type of behavior. He is a bully, and if he thinks he can do it whenever he wants, he will continue to do it." My dad argues anyway, making a great point, but I still shake my head at him.

"If he does it again, then I will report him," I relent not that I have anything really to report about Jake.

Rose gets my vehicle up on her flatbed truck as I sit in my father's car. The drive to the station is quiet and I bite my lip as I look at him. "What did you tell the guys?" I ask feeling embarrassed about getting a ticket.

"I didn't say anything, Bigs dropped in to get to know everyone, so I said I'd be right back."

I feel myself pale. This is just great. The new Captain comes in the day I am running late, due to getting a ticket.

"You should've told Rose he was here," I say as I get out the car. I look at my father to see he is looking at me with confusion. "She likes him, the new Captain."

My father snorts. "You need to talk her out of that, she's not his type," my father states.

I open and close my mouth, but in the end just laugh. "You should have seen them together in Vegas," I sing to him as I walk into the station.

I walk up the stairs sighing a little as I open the door to the common room. I smile as Emmett turns and looks at me. "Hey there, Bits!" he yells. "Rosie just called."

I groan not that Emmett takes any note of it as he keeps talking.

"You want me to kick this Jake guy's ass?"

I shake my head at him, but can't speak as the other guys all look angry.

"What did Jake do now?" Seth demands.

"He pulled her over and fucked around making it look like he had spoken to her when he didn't. Of course his partner agreed with him since Bella is legally deaf," Emmett tells everyone.

"It's fine, and tell me more about you and Rose, because my dad doesn't seem to think she's your type," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, she's my type all right," Emmett says as my dad just looks at me.

"She is Emmett's type, yeah, but she is not Bigs type at all," my father states in a duh tone comment.

"What?" I state. If Emmett's not Bigs then who is?

"Hi!" I hear Edward's voice and my face drains of color as I turn to see Edward looking down at me.

"Come into my office, Isabella," he carries on, but all I can do is glare at him.

I move to the office and turn with my arms crossed "You lied," I hiss as he closes the door.

Edward just looks at me. "When did I lie?"

"You never said you were a fireman?"

"I never said I wasn't, and you didn't ask about my job."

I huff knowing he is right. I didn't ask, just assumed. "You said your last name is Masen, not Cullen," I state, knowing this much is a fact.

"I said I was given the name when I was born," he answers.

I just look at him.

"My birth father was Edward Masen; he died when I was ten. My mom eventually met Jasper's father when I was fifteen. They married; Jasper was eight at the time. My mom decided that she would adopt Jasper and Carlisle would adopt me. I agreed if I could keep my father's last name as a part of my new name. So my legal name is now Edward Anthony _Masen_ Cullen."

"And Emmett's your cousin?" I ask already knowing that Emmett's last name is Cullen.

"Yes, he was born the same year as me." Edward gives me a smile that starts to melt my heart.

"You knew who I was in Vegas, didn't you?"

Edward nods at me.

"Why were you stripping anyway doesn't being a fireman—a captain at that—pay you enough?" I ask still feeling angry that he wasn't completely truthful with me.

Edward walks over to me. "I did it as a favor for Jasper."

I narrow my eyes at him, giving him a look that practically demands he continues.

"The stripping—I used to do it when I was younger and in training. It's actually a great workout, believe it or not. Anyway, he got wind of where Alice's mom was taking her and asked me to intervene. I never told you who I was because I didn't want it to end."

"You didn't want what to end?" I ask.

"Our night; if I had told who I was, and admitted I knew who you were, then it would have been the end of it, and I didn't want that."

I close my eyes feeling my—still angry—heart sink. "You're my superior officer," I say sounding shakily.

Edward looks at me sadly and nods at me. "Yeah, I just wanted that one night. I really thought it would have been enough, but I can't deny this pull I have to you."

"I'm still angry," I say sarcastically.

"I know," he states.

He pulls my seat out and motions for me to sit." Let's get to what we are meant to be doing here, and we'll talk about the rest later."

I nod and take a seat and watch as he walks to the other side of the desk and sits.

"You're the station's Health and Safety Officer, which has you spending at least twenty hours a week performing scheduled inspections. Then you work an additional twenty to thirty hours a week here at the station answering phones, cleaning the common room, kitchen, and sleeping quarters, doing laundry, keeping our first aid trainings up-to-date, teaching first aid and CPR to civilian classes as well as preparing at least one meal a day for the crew. Does that all sound correct?"

I nod at him, feeling embarrassed over how proud Edward looks. Edward clears his throat. "So what hours do you normally work?"

"I work from six in the morning until six at night Monday through Friday, but I'm also carrying out risk assessments in local businesses during part of that time."

Edward just grins at me. "Do you ever sleep here at the station?"

I nod at him. "From time to time, and when I do, I usually sleep in this office, on the pull out sofa." I point behind me to where the sofa bed is sitting against the wall.

Edward glances at it and then back at me. There seems to be heat radiating out of his eyes. "You are still free to use the sofa bed in here at any time you need to."

I feel myself blush, but I give him a nod.

"The scheduled hours I will be keeping, just in case you'd like to know, are three days on, and two days off, around the calendar…" Edward pauses and looks at me for a few seconds before speaking again. "Why didn't you call me?"

I open and close my mouth and am only able to make a little sound.

"I mean, I left my number with Alice, and you never called me," he continues.

I raise my brow at him. "It has only been three days, and besides, you could have asked my dad for my number. He knew we had met," I add, feeling a bit angry that my dad didn't fill me in either.

Edward rolls his eyes at me. "Yeah, Emmett told him," Edward says.

I glance behind me looking at the door. "Is Emmett a fireman, too?" I ask as I haven't been told about anyone except Edward joining us.

"No, he's a cop, and is starting with the Seattle Police Department."

I feel a little worried about this and silently hope to God that he won't be working with Jake.

I look at Edward who's smiling at me. "I know you already have a lot on your plate job duty wise, but how do you feel about teaching not only our station, but other stations Deaf Awareness Protocol, and ASL?"

"Dad has asked me that before, and this station, of course, takes part, but the others ..." I wave my hand a little nodding. I know some just don't think it's necessary. "Who is your friend who has a deaf daughter?" I blurt out, having remembered him telling me about his friend's daughter.

Edward just looks at me. "Bella, Charlie is my friend."

I swallow and point at myself.

"Yeah, I was learning ASL so that I could talk with you," he says.

"Why?" I ask which makes Edward frown so I continue on.

"Most people don't care if they're working with someone that's deaf. Hell, my own mom never cared enough to learn ASL."

"Well, I do care, and as you were going to be a colleague, I thought it was important that we could communicate. Now that I've met you, I feel it's even more important." Edward seems to just stare at me, but this time he clears his throat and stands up.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella," he smiles as he signs through all the letters in my name. "What's the sign people use for your name?" he asks.

I shake my head at him, feeling silly at what I've been tagged with.

"Come on, tell me, show me the sign others use for your name?"

"They all call me, Bells," as I say my name I do the sign for a ringing bell.

"What is the sign for me you have come up with?" he asks.

I just look at him and he looks to the desk and then back at me through his long eyelashes.

I smile at him doing the sign for green then eyes. "Edward," I say as I do them again making him smile at me.

"Edward," he repeats copying the signs I did.

Edward sits back on his desk. "Okay, how about Charlie?"

I chuckle just doing the sign for dad, making Edward blush a little. "Okay, can you give me a sign for him that I can use when talking about him to you?"

I put my fingers and my thumb up then I move my right hand around and up. "Charlie," I say and sign together.

"Seth?" he asks.

I shake my head, but can't help a smile, as he seems generally interested in this.

I take Edward through all the sign names for the brigade here and then through Rose's and Alice's names.

Edward finishes questioning me before walking with me to the staff room. I walk to my locker and then to the women's bathroom to get changed into my uniform. As I walk into the kitchen, I feel a heat move through my whole body. I look around and my eyes land on Edward whose eyes are traveling up and down my body.

I move quickly to the sink getting myself some water. "You okay, Bella?" Edward asks.

I can still feel his eyes on me, which is filling my body with heat and desire. I feel his hand on my back and a moan slips out of my mouth as I turn to him. "I'm fine, but please stop looking at me like that," I whimper.

"Like what?" he says with an almost husky tone.

"Like you know what I look like naked," I whisper.

Edward swallows and I see his Adam's apple wobble. "I'm sorry, just ..." Edward lets out a breath closing his eyes "You're just so incredibly sexy and beautiful."

He steps back. "I've got some work to do, beautiful." He winks and walks out the room. As soon as he is gone, I get started on dinner for the crew.

 **~S.I.S~**

Edward's first week comes and goes with him settling in well. I arrive early for my Wednesday shift. Every Wednesday I come in early because it is a long, busy day for me. I walk into the changing room and place my belongings including my implant into my locker. I grab my towel, toiletries, and uniform, before walking to the shower room. I know getting here at five allows me at least a minimum of an hour before any of the crew wakes up.

I hang up my uniform then strip down and walk toward the shower with my towel over my arm. I stop when I get there and my mouth drops open as my eyes see Edward standing there looking back at me opened mouth. My eyes scan his body. Without intending to, they stop and focus on his manhood. Staring at his dick, my mouth opens. I have no idea if I make a sound or not, but I'm stunned at the size of him. His cock is huge! I swear it's almost touching his knees and it's flaccid! _Holy Hell!_

" _Oh my, God,"_ I feel the air leave my lips as I think I say it out loud. My hand flies up to my eyes covering them. "I'm sorry," I force myself to verbalize, but I am so shaky and hope to god I am not talking out loud. I peek a look at Edward through the gaps between my fingers, but my eyes seem to just zero in on his dick again which seems to be bigger than what was when I first saw it.

"That thing is huge," I gasp. _Fuck, I hope I didn't say that out loud._

I feel Edward's hand touch me as he wraps my towel around me, which I am grateful for. He takes a hold of the hand that is covering my eyes and pulls it off. I can feel his breath on my cheek and it tickles which tells me he's laughing. His thumbs rub over my brows and I slowly open my eyes, and see that he is smiling down at me.

"Sorry," I think I manage to say out loud, and he just shrugs getting an evil grin on his face.

"This is why my nickname is Bigs," he signs.

I frown looking at him.

"It's because my cock is six inches long when it's soft."

I feel my eyes widen at him as he signs. "How big is it when it's hard?" I say, hoping he heard me.

"Just over ten inches," he signs. Edward ducks his head down a little. "It's more of a curse than a blessing. Most girls run screaming thinking it may impale them," he goes on.

"With that monster, I don't blame them," I sign, looking down at said monster which makes me stop talking as it seems to be staring right at me. "That thing's really huge," I feel the words yet again tumble out of my mouth.

Edward clasps my face making me look at him.

"Go get your shower," he mouths to me, but his eyes seem to be pleading with me. His hand moves from my chin, and cups my cheek. His thumb begins to trace my cheekbone as his eyes stare into mine. The heat I feel every time he strokes my skin intensifies. The desire I feel is so much more than I've ever experienced before. I close my eyes feeling dizzy and feel a moan rumble in my throat. I lose myself in desire and lean up and kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I thread my fingers into his damp hair and pull him tightly to me.

Edward rips the towel off of my body pulling me closer to him. His hands work down my body, and he kneads the flesh of my ass before picking me up. He turns us, and my legs wrap around his body, locking my feet together, behind his back. I feel my back hit a wall at the same time as the water hits my body. My eyes open to see Edward's eyes, which seem to look a rich deep, dark green.

"Tell me you want this?" he mouths, and I can nod at him.

Holding his face in my hands I make sure he's looking at me. "Yes, Edward, I want this so much," I say, before my lips are on his again.

My hands pull his hair, tilting his head. I feel the vibration of my own sounds bubbling up my throat as his lips and teeth make purchase on the skin of my neck. He seems to move me higher up the wall, and I'm unsure of why until his mouth attaches one of my nipples and his fingers pinch the other. I hold on tighter, and his other hand leaves me to move between my legs. I can feel the smooth, yet calloused fingers spread my lips, before he dips a finger through my wetness. His hand works my body into more of a frenzy. It feels as if no time passes as my body rocks and grinds against his hand. All too soon, my body is twitching and pulsating with the quake of my climax. As I come back down, he seems to time it perfectly, entering me smoothly and stretching me wide.

Edward pulls on my hair making me look up at him. I moan over how full I feel, but it's his eyes that get to me the most. The intensity and heat in his eyes, paired with the fullness of his cock inside me sends my body pulsing into another orgasm. He begins to thrust, prolonging the feelings of pleasure; his breath and mine mingle as we pant into each others mouth. I come again, and Edward seems to join me. He holds me tightly to him as both our body's shake in ecstasy.

"That's ..." he starts to mouth, but I cut him off by kissing him gently. I smile when he kisses me back.

"Let's get washed up," I sign. Turning, I start to wash myself but I can still feel his eyes on me. I don't turn or even look at him. Instead I close my eyes letting the warm water and soap clean and refresh me.

I let out a gasp when I feel Edward's cock tapping at my back. I turn and look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to leave before I start fucking you again," he mouths with the look in his eyes I know he's close to losing it. I watch him as he walks out of the shower room, feeling my smile on my face widen again as I turn back to my shower.

Using my towel, I dry off, and use my moisturizer before putting on my uniform. I pull my hair up and make my way to the locker room to put my implant on. I head off to the kitchen to make breakfast for the crew and start the crock pot for the crew's dinner.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do," Edward says as he joins me. "This ... I ... we ..." before Edward can straighten out his words the fire alarm sounds. Edward jogs out and I follow him, grabbing the printout as it spits out of the printer.

"Report of a fire on the second floor of an apartment building. The address is seven-sixty-five, fifth street, east," I yell and Edward takes the read out. "Unsure if the building is clear," I call for everyone to hear.

I watch as the three trucks leave the station only two minutes after the alarm sounded.

I let out a sigh feeling my heart quicken. Even after having lived my life with my dad being a fireman, I worry every time the trucks go out. My dad has been lucky, only having minor accidents, but I still worry. Now I have another person to worry about, like it or not, he's more than just the captain to me.

I head back up to the living quarters to clean, taking my radio with me, so I can keep track of what's going on. My eyes close when I hear they have found someone in the building. The first few times I heard this type of call, I would pray that the person would be okay, but I learned fast that that doesn't always work. Not everyone found in a fire makes it out. This is the hardest thing about the job; dealing with death is something we face each and every day.

I head back down and restart the crew's breakfast when I hear that they are on their way back. I set the table and have their tea and coffee ready as they walk in the door.

"This smells so good," Seth says as he sits down to plate up his breakfast.

My father is the next in, but he walks to me kissing my cheek before sitting down. "Hi, Baby," he says with a smile.

"Hi, Chief," I reply making him smirk but nod.

The rest of the crew arrives, all sitting at the table filling their plates from the spread of food I have set out.

"St. Paul's school has asked if we have a time slot where they can bring the kindergarten class to visit." I say looking at my dad. "I was thinking of offering the children's families a free fire inspection of their homes." I carry on and my father nods at me.

"Sounds good; schedule them in and get the permission slips to the school for both the tour and the inspections."

I hear someone tapping the table and follow the vibration to Edward "Fire inspections of their homes?" he questions when my eyes land on his.

"Since many of the house fires that are happening are due to lack of fire alarms, or safety knowledge, I thought it would be productive if we offered home fire inspections. There is a non-profit organization who has agreed to donate fire alarms and carbon dioxide detectors to families who allow us into their homes. We check for obvious things such as wiring issues, and or clutter areas that could be fire hazards. We install the new fire detectors and carbon dioxide detectors and put stickers on windows where kids sleep to help us know where children could be. We also take a record of the full household, including pets. We also make sure each family has a fire escape plan in place and go over things to do in case of a fire.

"That's a great program that you came up with," Edward states.

I feel my face heat up, not only from his compliment, but also just the connection that seems to be so strong between us.

"Yeah, Bells always has these great ideas," Seth tells him with a smile.

Most of the men are finished with breakfast when the alarm sounds again, and they all run out. I pull the papers and hand them off, knowing it's going to be a long day.

I walk to my office and start on the pile of work that needs to be done there. I start filing reports and going over the station calendar. I print out all the needed permission forms for the kindergarten class, along with the forms for the home inspections and busy myself returning a few phone calls and scheduling appointments for inspections I need to do over the next two weeks.

After a while, a flash of light makes me look to my office door. I see Edward standing there, and all my brain can do is picture him, naked fucking me hard over this desk.

"Sir?" I say as I breathe out, the heat goes up a level for me, as he walks in closing the door behind him.

As Edward sits down, I know that the heated sex we had this morning has not watered down the fire for either of us. In fact, the heat is now raging inside of me; it's intense, and I can see in his eyes that he feels it, too. We both seem to move from sitting across from one another to me lying on my desk with Edward between my legs, and his lips on my neck.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks as he stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes. "About what we did earlier, we didn't use a condom. I need you to know that you're safe from disease, because I am clean," he says seriously.

I kiss him to stop him from going on, and when I know I have his attention, I pull back. "I am clean, too, and also on the pill."

Edward smiles lightly. "We need to work this out. What are we going to do; how can we separate this?" he stops talking and kisses me hard as his hands palm my breasts. As suddenly as he starts he stops. "And us being a couple? "I swallow before kissing him, and he kisses me back. Soon he pulls us both up, and after helping me to my seat he takes his.

After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and ask what has been eating away at my mind all day. "Can we be something, is it allowed?"

Edward shakes his head a little then runs his hand through his hair. "This is not as forbidden as it would be if you were on one of the trucks as a crew member. There's still the issue of me being a direct supervisor of yours; however, I'm so fucking attracted to you physically and mentally, that I am willing to say fuck it and see where we go. We just need to find a way to separate the _us_ as colleagues from the _us_ as a couple," he states.

I just look at him unsure if I can do that. He merely looks at me the way he does, and all I want is to have him buried deep inside of me again. Now that I know what it is like, I know just how deep inside of me he can be.

Edward stands up and turns his back on me moving further away before turning back to face me. "I have this week end off, and I was thinking we should spend it together. We may have to fuck all weekend to get this heat between us dulled down, but we need to do something about it."

"Do you think we can dull it?" I ask not believing we can.

Edward shrugs. "Either way, I'll have you all to myself for the whole weekend."

I smile and nod at him. "That sounds great, because the weekend after that will be busy, because it is the weekend of Alice´ and Jasper's wedding."

Edward walks back to me, and kisses me. "Maybe if the attraction between us turns into love, it will dull the lust a little," he husks. Edward doesn't wait for me to respond before he walks out leaving me in shock.

 _Does he really think that we could fall in love?_ I pick up some papers and fan them over my face trying to cool myself down.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of the plans for a weekend away? Any thoughts about Jake and his wonderful ways?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it is time, for chapter 4. Many have asked about posting schedule, and we really don't have one, we just intend to have this story fully posted by the end of the month. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 4**

I am happy that I have Friday night to myself, and my dad is working. The time alone has allowed me time to shave every bit of hair off my body. I have packed my bag with new nighties and sexy lingerie, things I picked out hoping to make Edward completely lose his shit. It's been a long three days since we last had sex, and I'm hungry for more.

I put on a cute dress, and then my boots that have a softer sole that allows me to feel the vibrations on the ground. I add a little makeup before putting on my jacket and heading out the front door, just as Edward pulls up.

He removes his sunglasses and runs his eyes up and down my body. He takes a stride toward me and pulls me in for a searing kiss. With one hand in my hair, the other takes my bag from my hand.

"You look amazing," he tells me with his lips hovering over my own. He swallows and looks me in the eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," I tell him pushing my lips back to his.

Edward pulls me to his car and opens the door. When I'm in and buckled, he closes the door and walks to the trunk putting my bag in it before joining me in the car.

As Edward starts to drive, my eyes immediately go to his crotch. I can see the clear outline of his cock which is sitting toward his right thigh.

"Stop looking at him like that—he'll think you want him to come out and play," Edward growls.

"Well, I do want him! I need him to come out and play with me," I say in the best sexy voice I can muster.

Edward looks at me from the corner of his eyes. I watch as his tongue peeks out licking his bottom lip. His hand moves to my leg and grips it. Wanting and needing him, I move my legs farther apart as my eyes move back to his dick which is coming to life.

Edward's car comes to a quick stop. He gets out of his door and pulls me out along with him. "How fond are you of this dress?" he asks as he drags me into what must be his home.

"I have another three dresses, exactly like this one," I say. I bite my lip while looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Good," he growls as his hands pull it apart. Buttons fly, and fabric rips as he starts to kiss me.

My hands make their way to his shirt as he picks me up making his way around his home. I start to rip open his shirt and feel my back hit something soft. There are still two buttons attached. I start to feel frustrated and just pull on the shirt harder, causing the last two buttons to fly off.

"Stand up," I hiss at Edward and he looks at me but moves off. I drop to my knees and smirk at him as I undo his fly.

"I want to suck on this so badly," I tell him making him breathe heavily as his cock springs out.

I slowly take him into my mouth keeping my eyes on him. I can feel his hands edge up to my hair, but stop. I let him go with a pop.

"I want you to fuck my mouth, will you?" I ask him pleading, he looks at me and I know he is debating it. "Please treat me like you would any other girl," I say worrying that he is treating me differently.

"I will never treat you like any other girl, because I would never ask to spend the weekend with any other girl," Edward tells me.

I take his cock back into my mouth swirling my tongue around the tip.

"I must say you do look very pretty with my cock in your mouth," he grunts.

I feel his grip on my hair and I suck harder.

"Hold still, Bitsy, I'll give it to you. Just hit my leg if you need me to pull out."

As soon as his words stop, Edward pushes back into my mouth on the next thrust, and I can feel his cock down my throat. Thankfully, I don't have much of a gag reflex because he pushes in to the point of where my mouth meets my hand on his shaft. His thick cock has my little mouth filled to its max. The thick head of his cock moves in and out of my throat as his he starts to thrust faster. His fingers tighten in my hair and he moans in pleasure. His thrusting becomes erratic and I can feel him come down my throat. Once his movements stop, I pull back enough to allow me to lick him clean. Once my lips pop off the tip, I give it a kiss before looking back at him. He bends down and the next thing I know he has picked me up and thrown me on the bed. I giggle but quickly stop as Edward buries his face between my legs.

He goes to work licking my pussy. He thrusts two fingers into me while he bites down on my clit. The room spins as my body vibrates in ecstasy. He stops thrusting and sucks the juices from my skin. With nips and kisses, he leaves no space untouched between my legs. Before I know it, he is winding me up again, and I know he loves it because I can feel his own moans against my sensitive flesh. Using his fingers he holds my lower lips apart and his tongue flicks quickly over my nub. I'm almost over the edge again, and he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth. He gives my pussy one last long lick and then moves up my body. He wastes no time before burying his now throbbing hard cock inside me. He fills me so full, and in this position, I can feel his girth everywhere inside me.  
"This is too far gone to be gentle, Bitsy, but later I will love your kitty nice and slow. Hold on to me, I'm going to really pound her until she purrs."

With that he holds my knees spread wide as he plunges in and out of me. The feeling is intense and so full. The pleasure rippling through me is unlike anything I've ever felt with anyone else. He rocks into my body at a fast pace. My breath hitches as the currents of my climax ripple through my body. His hands release my legs, but move to lift my butt. With my legs wrapped around his hips he thrusts one last time and I feel the heat of his release.

He pulls out, and I just smile at him. He kisses my lips softly, brushing my hair back at the same time. "You sure you're okay? I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

I give Edward a sleepy smile. "Feel free to be that rough, or even rougher with me, any time." Edward grins and pulls me closer to him.

"You're going to stay right here while I have a nap?" Edward asks looking at me. I can see that he is tired; he must be as he just came off his shift.

"I'll be here," I tell him as I start to run my fingers through his hair.

He smiles and closes his eyes. I take out my implant and move back into Edward's arms joining him in sleep.

I wake up a few hours later, feeling hungry. I slide out from under Edward and get out of bed. As I walk out the room, I pick up his shirt and put it on and secure my implant back into place. I look through Edward's fridge and cupboards taking out anything I see that I can use to cook something yummy.

I feel Edward's arms slide around my waist as he starts to kiss my neck. I go to tell him to stop so that I can finish our dinner, but he palms my breasts as his other hand slides down to my center.

My body involuntarily moves closer to him needing and wanting him. He lets me go and my eyes open to see his are looking in the pan.

"This looks, and smells great," he says looking smugly. "Is it almost ready?" His eyes drift down my body. I move to him turning off the stove as I push him back onto the counter.

"It'll be ready once you finish what you started," I tell him before I kiss him.

Edward turns pushing me so that my front is lying on the counter as he enters me and starts to thrust. I moan out needing to feel him deep inside. Almost as if he can read my thoughts, he lifts my leg, making him go deeper than he or anyone else has been before. He pistons his hips, and with each push his groin slams against my ass. I can feel the light sting of his flesh smacking mine and I can't help but fall over the edge fast and hard into blissful pleasure.

Once we both find our release—me twice—Edward kisses my shoulder.

I turn and kiss him before looking him in the eyes.

"I think I need to start wearing condoms," he states.

I look at him with a frown.

"I just am saying that the pill is not one-hundred percent. Which translates loosely into, within a hundred times there can be that one time it doesn't work. The way we are going, we'll be hitting a hundred times in less than a month. I'm not sure I'm ready to share you with a child, yet."

I chuckle shaking my head, but Edward just keeps talking.

"I am not against having kids, but I would rather be married first, so condoms it is."

"We'll be okay for now, my period is due in a few days, so we're out of the worrisome timeframe," I giggle.

Edward just shrugs as he kisses me. "Come on, let's have something to eat and then we can talk and watch a movie."

Edward helps me plate up our food and gets us both a beer. I sit down across from Edward letting his shirt just hang open.

"You're not like any woman I have ever been with. You seem to have a sexual confidence about you, unlike any other I've known."

"Well, you can thank Tanya for that," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Alice's mom?" he asks.

I nod at him. "Yeah, Charlie asked her to give me the talk for girls and what happens to their bodies. Tanya took this to mean she should tell me about everything, including orgasms and how to achieve one on my own."

"She taught you how to give yourself an orgasm!" Edward asked stunned.

"Yes, more so we shouldn't be ashamed to have them." I place a small smile on my face, knowing this conversation was not what he expected. "She bought both Alice and I dildos for our sweet sixteen birthdays, too."

"She did what? Does Charlie know?" He asks in rapid procession.

I chuckle shaking my head. "Of course not, he's no more the wiser about you and me, than he is about my B.O.B."

Edward looks at me, seemly to have gone into deep thought.

"Edward," I say as I place my hands on his.

"I sort of forgot you were his daughter again," he says.

I raise my brow at him.

"I've kind of tried to separate you from being his daughter when we are like this," he says waving his hand between us. Edward rubs his hands over his face. "I would first like to see where this is going. If it turns out to be more than sex—which I feel it will be—if it is, then we, or even I, am going to have to talk to him about us." Edward chuckles a little. "I am aware that I will have to talk to him, being that he is the Chief. The fact that he is your father, I've got to tell you, that's a scary thought."

"You'll be fine; I'll protect you," I pause as he now has gotten me to think. "Have you told anyone about us?"

"No, I am not the type to fuck and tell, but if you were my girl, then yeah, I'd make it known to everyone," he states.

"What– that you're fucking your girl?" I say.

Edward shakes his head. "No, I'll make it known that you are mine. Have you told anyone?"

"No, I am the same as you in that aspect."

"So, if we become a couple, you'll be telling everyone I am your girl? I mean, if that's the case, I may just stay single," he smirks

I hit Edward's arm as he laughs at me. "Of course, I'd never tell them that you're my girl, but I may say you're my bitch." I give him my own smirk and add to it by poking my tongue out at him.

He laughs deeply and takes a drink of his beer. "Teach me more sign language."

"What would you like to learn?" I ask.

"I don't know, anything, everything really," Edward pauses and looks at both our empty plates. "Your father told me you can sing, and sign songs. Can you show me that?"

I shake my head at him, but he stands up. "Come on, I'll meet you in the living room," he says taking our dishes to the sink.

Before I can protest again, he has left the kitchen. I go to the sink and rinse our plates and put them into the dishwasher. I walk into the living room just as Edward comes in from the other door.

"Put this on," he says throwing my yoga pants and t-shirt to me. I look to see he has jeans on, and an unbuttoned shirt. My eyes stay with him as he sits down pulling out a guitar.

"Pick a song," he says as he strums the strings tuning the guitar.

" _Say Something_ by _Great Big World_?" I ask him and he nods. I take a deep breath as Edward plays the first few notes. As the song reaches the point to start singing, I close my eyes. I do both, singing lowly and signing the words for him. When Edward's voice joins my own, my eyes open to see that he's watching me intently.

The song comes to end and Edward still seems to be watching me. "Do you know _Fight Song_?"

I nod at him, and he starts to play it. Again singing and signing along with him.

When Edward plays the last note, he places the guitar down and pulls me to him, kissing me. "Do you have any idea how much emotion you show on your face?"

"It's what we need to do to tell someone how we're feeling, what the words mean, and how it makes us feel. We can't always hear the tones of someone's voice, and often sarcasm is lost on me as well as many other deaf people. So people's facial expressions are as important as the words they are signing."

"How did you feel when you got your cochlear implant? I'm asking because if I remember right, you've only had it for a few years, right?"

"Three years now," I say and then clear my throat. "The first time I heard my dad speak, I cried." I shake my head at him. "It was Renee that really pushed me to get it in the first place. Not that having it made me her daughter any more than I was without it. But, now, I am glad I got it. I get to hear my dad, and hear other sounds I never knew I was missing. But sometimes it can be too much," I tell him but he looks confused. "When I'm in a restaurant, shopping, or in other situations where there are a lot of people, there are so many sounds that come in, I can get overwhelmed. I can't always block them. Then there's the fact that people think the implant allows me to hear normally, but it doesn't. I can only hear clearly, what comes in this way," I show him the areas of sound for my implant. "Then there are some people that will shout at me, or speak so slow that it makes it much harder to lip read." I sigh looking at him. "It takes so much energy just to filter out the extra sounds, than it does to lip read. When someone knows you are hearing impaired, it is often them who cause more issues for me. Things like slowing their speech, talking louder, leaning toward the implant, like it doesn't work without them speaking directly into it, all cause me issues. If people would just talk normally, and treat me the same as others, there would be less struggle for me. Speaking versus signing was a struggle for me, just as learning to sign is for a hearing person. Once I got the implant, it was like learning another language."

Edward keeps looking at me "What do you mean?"

"When you ask someone their name when talking, you simply say things like, what's your name? I learned conversations in sign language, and I would simply sign, 'your name what'. Small words like: is, it, a, are, just aren't a part of ASL language so I have to remember to say them. For example, remembering to say 'What's' at the start of a question, and so much more."

Edward swallows. "I'll try to remember that, but never think you can't just speak to me in ASL, Bella."

I move crawling into Edward's lap, as he places the guitar down. I move to his face, and he starts to kiss me. "Do you want a bath, or I can rub your back?" he asks between kisses.

"Will you take a bath with me?" I ask.

I can feel Edward smile as he kisses me. "I would, but I'll more than likely start to molest you again."

"I was hoping to molest you when I asked."

"Good Lord, you're perfect for me, aren't you? You're just about as driven and tenacious as I am."

"Well, my dad did enlist help in raising me." I say.

"Tanya is a bit on the bold side, isn't she?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, but I was mainly at the fire station, too, so I heard more than I am betting those guys thought."

Edward just looks at me and pales a bit.

"It was my home away from home. All the guys treated me like one of their own. They all seemed to forget one thing, though. Expert lip reader, here, and no one minds what they say around the girl who can't hear. Besides, they all think of me as their little sister, or someone they need to protect."

"So not only do I need to watch out for Charlie, but the rest of the crew will be after me, too?"

I smile, but nod at him.

"Well then, I should sex you up as much as I can before they all render me unable to do so."

"Now that sounds like a plan," I say.

As Edward stands up, I wrap my leg around his waist and he carries me all the way to the bathroom.

"Going to have to take your implant out, so it doesn't get wet," Edward says.

Before I can remove it, he does it for me. After putting my bottom on the counter, he gently unclasps it, and sets in on the counter beside me. Then, he starts to run our bath.

I watch as he looks at some bath scents, turns and looks at me "Do you like your baths warm, or hot?"

I chuckle, before giving him a flirty smile. "Hot," I say hoping the growl sound I intended came out right. Edward nods with glazed eyes and then turns back to the bath. Since he is no longer looking at me, I run my eyes over him. He is very much my idea of the perfect guy. He looks strong, he's tall, and his body is defined perfectly. Most of all he has the perfect mix of sexy, cocky, hardness, sweet, and caring that makes him perfect for me. The icing on the cake is that he comes off as someone who enjoys learning and is not arrogant about what he knows.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward signs to me.

"Oh, baby, I do," I say with a lift of my brow. "So much," I add.

Edward moves to me as he helps me to stand and removes my clothes. Taking me to the bath he helps me in then moves to the counter and sits where I was.

"You're just going to watch me?" I ask and he nods at me waggling his brows at me.

"Well, then I better give you a show," I say with a smirk.

Edward's eyes turn a darker shade of green as they hone in on me, or more so my hands. It only takes seconds before he is joining me in the bath. We don't have sex, but we share a lot of tender kisses as we wash each other.

 **~S.I** _ **.**_ **S~**

The weekend passes with Edward and me spending Saturday bonking like rabbits; however, on Sunday we spend the whole day kissing and talking. When he drove us to work Monday morning, I felt not only as if I knew him on a deeper level, but he knew me, too. I do have friends, but not many that I feel or count as close ones. Most of the friends I have certainly never see my softer side. With Edward, I feel that I am able to show him all of me, but I also know that he sees me for who I am and not only a handicapped person.

Edward is so unlike anyone I have ever met before. Most people seem unsure of how to speak, or communicate with me. I was lucky that my father and Tanya were friends, so I was basically raised with Alice. Alice learned how to sign right along with my dad and Tanya. Rose is Alice's step-cousin, so she also met me when I was quite young. But unlike most people, she was upfront with me, and told me that she didn't know what to do, and it took her a few months to get into the habit of speaking correctly to me, so that I could easily understand her.

But then there is Edward. He treats me as if he's known me for much longer than he has. Not only in the way he speaks to me, but also in the way he moves, and shapes his mouth to make it easier for me to read his lips.

He pulls into the parking lot, and parks the car. As he turns off the engine, he looks over to me.

"You know that I still need to treat you like a member of the crew. You know I cannot show favoritism or that you are—" he stops and waves his hand between us.

I clasp his hand and bring it to my mouth kissing it. "I know and don't worry so much." I wink and step out of the car. I walk around to the trunk, but Edward puts his hand over mine.

"Leave your bag there and I'll drop you off at your home when your shift is over."

Edward looks around before he pulls me in for a searing kiss. Just as I am getting into it, he pulls back and walks backward away from me. "We had better go in before we are late," he says.

I walk in just behind Edward and his eyes seem to move as I take my uniform out of my locker. "You can get changed in my office, if you like?"

I shake my head and start to change in front of him.

"No point in doing that. Not after this weekend, besides it's just you and me." "Do you get changed in front of the others?"

I turn and give him a look clearly asking _'are you stupid?'_ "No, you are the only lucky one on this crew to see, or have seen me naked," I pause and frown. "Well, my dad has seen me naked, granted not in almost thirteen years, so yeah, just you."

"Would you think less of me if I told you I would like to keep it that way?"

I shake my head at him adding a coy smile. "You had best keep me wanting you then," I wink and walk out of the changing room, now fully dressed.

I only get a little way down the hallway when I feel Edward pull me back. "Oh, darling, I am planning on making you not only want me but need me, just like you need air." As I feel the air leave my body, he lets me go winking at me.

 _~See you at breakfast, beautiful~_ He signs silently, before he walks away as the hall starts to fill with noise.

"Hey, Bella," is called and I turn giving Seth, who yelled my name with a wave.

By the time I turn back around Edward is gone. I wave my hand in front of my face to cool myself off as I walk into the kitchen. I mix up two pans of breakfast casseroles and get them in the oven. I set the timer and head for the crew room in order to give it a good cleaning. I know the guys will be in the morning meeting for an hour, so I have time to get things wrapped up.

I strip the beds, and put clean sheets on them. I go to the hamper and start the dirty laundry in the four machines the station has. I fold all the clean towels and put them away. I put the cleaner in the toilets to soak and mop the bathroom and shower room floors. I quickly scrub the toilets and wipe down the sinks. I have the cleanup of the firehouse down to a science. What takes most of the other crew a good three hours; I can do in about forty-five minutes. I take a break and head back to the kitchen to check on breakfast. I wash my hands and check on the casseroles. I sweep the floor, and spray and wipe down the table, so it has time to dry before we eat. I wash my hands again and check the food. Seeing the casseroles are about done, I add cheese to the top of them and head back to quickly sweep the crew room floor.

Heading back into the kitchen, I wash my hands and set the table. I pull the steaming hot pans of casseroles out, and set them aside to cool enough to cut. I grab a loaf of bread and start making eight slices of toast at a time. Once the loaf of bread is toasted, I cut the casseroles into what my guys call men sized portions. Once the food, drinks, and all the condiments they use are on the table, I go over to the wall and pull the chain four times. I think this is their favorite sound; the one letting them know grub is served.

I take my normal seat and cut myself a half of one of the portions. I grab two pieces of toast, and the raspberry jam. I start to eat, knowing the guys will join me soon. I watch as the guys come in and they all wash their hands before sitting at the table.

The guys always sit at their normal seats and I have never been happier that Edward's chair is next to mine. I love the thought of being close to him. When Edward enters he washes his hands and is the last one to join the table. He takes his seat and scoots up to the table. He fixes his plate and gives me an arched brow along with a bit of a smirk. The guys all around are eating already, or still piling their plates with food.

Edward puts a hand under the table and no one notices. I jump slightly, but cover my movement with a cough, when he rubs his hand across my leg and cups my thigh. He keeps his hand there for a few seconds, and I relax. As I take a drink, he strokes the seam on my pants between my legs. I have to hold my breath and not swallow until I can control my desire to moan out loud. Suddenly, Edward lets out a big moan as he takes a bite of his food. He circles his digit against me while pressing hard against my clit through my pants. "Damn, Bella, this is some amazing breakfast," he moans.

The guys all nod and let out their own sounds of approval; all the while he continues to rub against my cloth-covered nub. He starts to stroke harder, with each bite he takes. I feel myself start to pant lightly, and hope I can remain quiet. He continues rubbing me as he eats, and he knows when I am to the point of orgasm because he presses extra hard to give me what I need. I know he can feel the heat of my juices, and he taps my thigh a few times before pulling his hand back. He uses the same hand to wipe his lips and smirks at me. I know then he can smell my release on his fingers, and I feel myself blush. He mouths 'more later' and gives me a smirk. "Now, that was a great breakfast, Bella, I can't wait to see what you plan to serve up for supper."

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you suppose she plans to serve up for supper after that? Woooo ... Maybe a cold shower? Anyway, what do you think of how things are going so far? How do you think the crew and Charlie will take it when they figure out they are together? Any thoughts on how things will go from here? See you all next week with another chapter. Happy Mother's Day to all of you who celebrate it. We know it is not officailly mother's day everywhere this weekend, and we have already missed a mother's day elsewhere, but we send these loving thoughts out to all of you mothers, grandmothers, godmothers, aunts, care providers, and in general anyone who loves and cares for children. Happy Mother's Day, we hope you have a wonderful weekend. xoxoxo Nikky & Kasi**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one is a little over 6K word count ... one more chapter after this in Bella POV, and then Edward will get his say. There is a HUGE cliffy on the end of chapter 6, so I really want 7 back and beta'd before I post 6. See you soon with 6.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 5**

I help pull the ribbons on the back of Alice's dress. "You look amazing," I tell her with a smile. "Jasper is going to be rock hard all day," I carry on making her blush.

"Where is your suitcase?" Tanya asks as she walks in looking around the room.

"Why?" Alice asks her.

As I turn, I look at Tanya seeing the bag in her hand; I bite my lip trying to hold back a laugh.

"I need to put some things in it for your honeymoon," Tanya tells her.

A small giggle comes out of me, which gets worse when Alice sees what is in her mom's hand.

"What? Why do you have items from a sex shop to take on my honeymoon?" Alice yells almost in a sob.

Tanya just looks at her. "These are for Jasper, too, some cheap but sexy nightwear. I had to get a few of them so he can rip them off. You know the cheap stuff is made for that, so he doesn't shred the pricey La Perla lingerie I bought for you. I also purchased body paint, lube, a couple of vibrators, and a few other exciting toys to help Jasper make you scream," she adds bluntly.

That's all it takes for me to laugh loudly as Alice just stands there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. _God, do I love Tanya sometimes. I would love some of those things to use with my fuckhot fireman._ My mind will not stop with the comments, and I feel myself become needy for his touch just thinking about it.

"I don't want that stuff; why can't you be a normal mom once every so often?" Alice's comment brings me out of my mental neediness.

"I'll take it Mrs. B.," I sing out with a huge smile, making both girls look at me.

"You got yourself a man, Isabella?" Tanya smiles at me, clearly impressed and wanting details.

I grin at Tanya and she just gives me a smile in return. "I bought you a bag just like this, it's in my car." I clap and turn looking at Alice who's giving me the death glare. "This one, however, is for Alice; I'm hoping my new son-in-law-to-be will be able to loosen that screw keeping her so tightly wound."

Alice turns and gasps and I cover my mouth and turn so she can't see my surprised but restrained laughter.

Alice storms over to the other room and slams the door behind her. I show Tanya where her bag is hidden and go off to calm Alice down. Entering the room, I see her sitting at the vanity.

"Come on, Alice, it's just for fun. Besides, he'll know that it was your mom, Rose, or me that bought the items and packed them for you."

"Yeah, I know that, but it's the fact that it was my mom who bought me those things that I have a problem with," she says.

"Mary Alice, you know I love you very much, and I know you love me, and you're just stressed. So I'll let that last comment slide," Tanya kisses Alice's head. "You look so beautiful, he's not going to be able to think straight," she says hugging her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Alice whispers as she hugs her.

There is a soft knock on the door, and Alice calls for them to come in. My dad looks in at us all with a smile. "You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," Alice says as her mom pulls her veil over her head to cover her face. When we reach the door to the hall, I see Rose is standing with Emmett and Edward is there, too.

"Okay, it's time for my big entrance," Tanya says.

She walks down the aisle, and I giggle as she overly shakes her hips from side to side.

Next, Emmett walks down with Rose, and Edward takes my arm. "Love you," I tell Alice who is now holding onto my dad's arm.

"Love you, too," she tells me.

"I know this is Alice's day, and she does look beautiful, but you look out of this world," Edward whispers to me.

I turn looking up at Edward, who is in his very fine looking, formal, Captain's Uniform. It makes me wet just looking at him, not to mention being on his arm.

"You're not too bad yourself, Edward."

Edward kisses me on the cheek and then walks over to Jasper. I feel someone tapping me and turn to see Tanya leaning over to me.

"He's fucking hot, and if I remember, he stood in the right que for dick."

I frown and mouth 'what' to her.

"He was in the line to get a dick, and from the looks of it, a good one at that. Just like Jake stood in the dick line, too, but his was the dick personality line." I snort and nod. "Well done, Bella," she says turning around to watch her daughter make her way up the aisle to Jasper.

The service, photographs, and meal are filled with happiness, and every last minute is one I know we will all remember.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks.

He has spent the entire day by my side. He leads me to the dance floor and pulls me close to him as we start dancing.

"You're spending the night with me tonight, right?"

"Yes," I whisper as his hand lays flat on my back. I feel his hand run down my spine as he starts to kiss my neck softly. There's a part of my brain yelling at me to stop this, and that we are in a room filled with not only family but members of our crew. Anyone of them, even my father could see us. But the other part, that part that seems to get consumed by Edward when he is this close to me, seems to have taken over. Yet again, it's the more dominant part of me and has shut down all other thoughts, not caring if we are found out. It only needs and wants Edward, and right now it gets what it wants.

"Take me home, now," I tell him, needing to just be with him. Edward smiles at me and then turns leading us out of the hall. I am fine that we are leaving because Alice and Jasper have already left for the airport.

"Where are you two going?" My dad asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

I gulp thankful that he didn't see us on the dance floor, but worried about what we're going to tell him.

"I need to be up early for my shift, and Bella said she's coming in to help me tomorrow to finalize the schedule for the training that is coming up next week."

My dad just nods and smiles at me.

"Call me, so I know you are home safe. I'll check on you when I get home." I feel my heart skip, and I can't tell him that I am staying at Alice's.

"Oh, Charlie, I thought you could stay over at my place tonight. You said you would," Tanya says sounding sad.

"Why?" he asks looking at her.

Tanya sobs a little. "I've never had to be there alone at night, my baby has always been with me," she sobs again. "Can't you stay over and keep me company, just for tonight?"

"You can stay with us," Charlie says with a warm smile.

"I know but she's not coming home and I need to get used to her not being there. I just thought you could stay and maybe we could drink wine and remember when our girls were babies," she says, and then adds on another sob. My dad pulls her to him.

"I'll stay with you tonight, Tanya," he tells her and she winks giving me a smile. It all makes me shake my head, but I feel ever so grateful for her.

As he pulls back, her face changes again to one of sadness. "Well, Bells, are you sure you'll be okay? You could stay at Tanya's, too."

"No, Dad, I am going to be in my own bed, and up early to head into the station. Edward's picking me up on his way in. I'll see you at the station tomorrow."

"Okay, Bells, I will see you tomorrow then."

I give him a nod.

"Here's your other bag, Bella," Tanya says and I feel my face heat up as I take it and hug her.

"Thank you," I whisper to her.

"No problem, but I want my time alone to threaten Mr. big dick in the right places; you are my other daughter, you know."

I chuckle but nod, knowing that whatever she said to Jasper had him frightened beyond belief. I do think he's still a tad scared of her.

I watch as Tanya and my father go back into the hall. I giggle as Edward pulls me out in an almost run to the parking lot.

He helps me into the car and I know that I am safe as he only had a glass of wine for the toast. Other than that, he and I have been drinking soft drinks or water.

Edward looks at me as he starts the car. "I can barely concentrate, thinking of all the things I am going to do to you."

"I do hope they are naughty things," I say.

"Very," Edward hisses as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Edward kisses me as we make our way into his home. I pull back giving him a cocky grin. "I'm just going to change," I tell him, but he frowns looking at me.

"Is there a point? I'm just going to strip you naked, anyway."

I giggle. "Oh, there's a point and think you'll like it."

Edward smirks. "Well then by all means, change."

I strip down and hang up my dress and then slip into one of the sexy nighties Tanya bought.

I make my way to the living room and place my hand on the doorframe. "Well?" I ask. Edward turns looking me up and down.

"Fuck me," he stutters.

"I am planning on doing just that," I reply as his eyes meet mine. "I have been told that this"—I wave my hand up and down—"is made to be ripped off."

"Oh, I would agree with that," he says.

I give him a smile but shake my head as he stands up. "There's something I want to try?" Edward nods and I switch on the music. I have already taken off my shoes so I can not only hear the beat but feel it. I do my best sexy dance just for Edward, and by the look in his eyes, I know that I am doing a good job.

When the music stops, Edward wastes no time in taking a large step toward me. His eyes meet mine and he grins. "I'm fucking buying you loads more of these," he says as he rips it clean off my body.

Turning me to face the doorframe he pulls my hair making me look at him. "Hold on tight," he tells me, and then pulls my hips toward him. I gasp as he enters me hard and fast. "I want to fuck you here," he tells me and a lubed finger enters my smaller hole. "Will you let me? Will you let me claim every part of you, Bitsy?"

I can only grunt, "Yes."

Edward's thrusts become harder and harder, and I love every push.

"I love your body so much, every mold and curve fits my own perfectly. I think your kitty was made for my cock only," Edward says as he inserts another wet finger. Edward looks in my eyes almost as if he's begging me. I give him a nod and he takes his fingers out of my small hole. I feel the cool wet lube he pours on me and feel the pressure as he moves his fingers back in and out of me. He moves and places his cock at my opening. I gasp, and he rubs my back. "Relax, Bitsy, It's only going hurt if you tense up," he tells me. I relax under his coaxing, and as he pushes in more, it starts to feel better. He lifts my leg up, places it on the table by the door. I hear a buzzing sound, but before I can ask what it is, I feel the vibration on my clit. He starts to rock back and forth and I moan out in pleasure. The feeling is intense, but it gets stronger as he moves the vibration to my opening and on his next thrust pushes a dildo inside me. I feel so full, and I shatter in his arms.

"Fuck, love, you're made just for me."

He looks in my eyes as he fucks both my pussy and ass at the same time. I feel so overwhelmed that I come hard again, but the rolls of ecstasy don't seem to stop, and all too soon my body is shaking and trembling for a third time.

"Love, I think I am falling—" he tells me as everything goes black.

 **~S.I.S~**

I wake up feeling warm. As I look around, I see Edward's body sitting beside me in bed. I move my eyes up to see that he has some papers in his hands.

"Hey," when no sound reaches me, I know at some point he has taken my implant out.

"You okay, you kind of scared me when you blacked out?" he signs.

"I feel great," I grin and nod sitting up. My eyes move to the paper seeing that it's a gift voucher to get my own dildo made.

"Wh-wh-What?" I meant it to come out in a whole word but I stutter making it seem more like three words. I look at Edward who looks happy.

"I think we should book an appointment to do this," he says with a grin.

I just look at the form he is holding and I can't help but widen my eyes.

"I think this is perfect, Bitsy, you could have a dildo made from my own cock. I could use it on you and double penetrate you again, or you could use it to fuck yourself with when you're home alone, without me." He just wiggles his eyebrows and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and I can tell you to go fuck yourself, and you could," I say in what I hope is in a deadpan tone.

"Nope, I'd rather beg, and grovel to have you fuck me," he says.

He kisses me before I can say anything else. When he pulls back, he shakes his head a little. "I have to tell you, I am really starting to like Alice's mom. I mean, if this is the kind of gifts she hands out, I can't wait to see what is under the Christmas tree."

I hum looking at the book he is looking at. I sit up more pulling it to me. "Why would I have a mold made of my kitty?" I ask looking at him, but he just chuckles.

"I think that would be for me to fuck," he says with a smirk.

I look at him with a pout. "But if you had that you wouldn't need me."

"Love, there's no way I am letting you go." He kisses me softly. "Besides, I'd rather have something warm, that will scream my name over and over again as I fuck them into a blackout."

"Edward," I pant.

"I need something I can run my hands over," Edward moves his hands over me, stopping at my breasts palming them. "I need someone whose eyes are telling me they love what I am doing to them."

I push Edward so that he is flat on his back, and straddle him as I take his cock fully inside me.

"Oh, fuck, love," Edward states holding my hips, and helping me bounce up and down on him.

 **~S.I.S~**

Over the last two weeks, Edward and I have moved even closer. When we are not working, we are together. At work we sit next to each other during meals. Edward always seems to be able to sneak a few kisses in, here and there. Whereas, no one knows we are still fucking like horny teenagers. The only thing the guys at the station have figured out is that Edward and I have become very close friends. Just last night we went out to dinner with Emmett and Rose, who look as if they have been fucking as much as Edward and I have.

Last week we had Edward's cock molded. That was sexy as hell. It was hard to not jump on him as he got himself ready, but I managed to behave. I watched Edward stroke himself as he looked at me until he was fully erect. The woman who makes the molds was almost drooling, but Edward stopped her from applying the cast. He asked that I do it, which was allowed. At the end, she asked if she could have his permission to use his mold to make and sell some copies for the store. I grinned widely when he said _no_. I was the only one allowed to have his cock in any way, shape or form.

Today we picked it up, and as soon as I saw it, I knew that I wanted to get somewhere private and try it out with Edward. Edward's eyes move to the corner while he drives and looks at me. Instantly, I know he is thinking the same thing. He glances in the rearview mirror and his carefree demeanor falls a little. His hand leaves my leg, and he places it on the wheel. I look over my shoulder and see a cop car behind us with its lights flashing.

"You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" I ask as he pulls over.

"No," he says back to me.

I look behind us again, seeing it is Jake.

"Great," I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"My ex," I reply just as Jake knocks on the window.

"Sir," Jake says to Edward, but his eyes are on me. "I need your license, insurance, and car registration."

"Why did you pull us over, Jake?" I ask.

"Keep out of this," Jake smirks and drops his voice down a level, "Slut."

"Hey, watch what you say to my lady," Edward yells at him, "That language is uncalled for."

"What language, Sir? I merely asked the lady to stay out of this," Jake just looks at us smugly.

Edward hands him the paperwork, and Jake smirks at me. "Step out of the car, Sir."

"Why?" Edward asks.

"Because I told you to. I intend to search you and your car because I smell contraband."

Edward steps out of the car, and I move to get out as well."

"Ma'am, get back in the car!" Jake yells at me, and looks around to see there are a few people watching.

"Jake, this is how cops get a bad freaking name," I say.

"Yes, I am aware we get a bad name for just doing our jobs. Now get in the car, or you will be under arrest."

I roll my eyes not that Jake sees as he looking at Edward now. "Sir, do you have any weapons on you?"

"No, Sir," Edward states.

"Anything in your pockets that shouldn't be in them?"

"No, Sir."

"Put your hands on the roof of the car, and do not move," Jake says as he starts to pat Edward down. Jake gets to Edward's leg and my eyes widen as he grabs Edward's penis. The look of shock on Edward's face would be comical, if this was not really happening. "What is this, Sir? Answer me, I am asking what this is that I have my hand on."

"That is my cock?" Edward answers.

"Yeah, right, you've got a cock that long," Jake says still handling said cock. "You're going to have to take out what you are hiding in your pants and show it to me, right now!" Jake demands.

"Jake, there are freaking kids around here; he is not going to flash his penis in public." I snap making Jake look at me as I lean over the car dropping my voice. "His cock is not a foot long either, you twit, it's ten inches. Clearly, you don't know what an inch is!" I stop giving him a grin. "Maybe that's why you think you're big at only four measly inches."

Jake just glares at me. "I need you to remove the weapon from your pants, Sir," Jake growls out.

"I don't have a weapon, Sir, that is my penis!" Edward tells Jake again. When Jake looks at him, Edward just sighs and shakes his head.

"Dispatch, this is four-eight-nine," Jake calls into his shoulder mic.

"Dispatch, go ahead four-eight-nine," a static voice replies.

"Requesting immediate backup on scene," Jake calls.

I sigh, turning away from Jake, losing everything else he may be saying right now.

"I said place your hands back on the car," Jake bellows, catching my attention. I watch in horror as Jake slams Edward against the hood of the car. It is like he moved him there, so I would have no choice but to watch him slam Edward down.

"What could you possibly claim he did to warrant this?" I growl. "I hope you are ready to face the judge and tell him you mistook his cock as a weapon, and I will make sure your superior knows about this; you are being a jackass!"

Jake handcuffs Edward and pushes him down to the ground along my side of the car. He leans in and pulls me out of the car and pushes me against the side of it. He leans in pushing his body hard against mine and into the car. "Shut up, you cunt, before I arrest your ass. Now hold still, I need to search you, too," he sneers.

Jake moves one of his hands, and it goes directly to my breast. When I feel him use his full palm on it, I try to jump away. "Don't touch me like that!" I yell at him but he harshly pulls me back.

"Shut up and stand still, before I charge you with resisting arrest." His hand goes to my breast again, but this time, Edward pushes him away.

"You're now also under arrest for assault," Jake yells, before kicking Edward in the ribs.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Edward yells back. I can tell he is not even feeling any pain, he is just flat out angry. Jake goes to strike him again, but another officer is there suddenly, helping Edward to stand, before walking him to a cruiser.

I let out a breath feeling that I am about to lose it when Jake is again behind me. I can see the other officer searching Edward, and this time the officer is told it's his dick and moves on. Edward is walked to the other side of the police cruiser, and I know he and the other cop are talking about what happened from our point of view.

Jake leaves me alone, and starts tearing through all our stuff in the car. I feel my face heat up when he pulls out the bag holding the dildo, we just picked up. I am completely embarrassed when he opens the bag and pulls it out. To make matters worse, it starts to vibrate as Jake just stares at it open-mouthed.

"Yes, Jake, it is a sex toy; now will you turn it off and put it away instead of looking like you want to suck on it," I sneer.

Some of the other cops who are here all chuckle making Jake glare at me. He moves to me and leans toward me.

"If I knew you wanted to be fucked hard and by more than one dick at a time, I would have invited some of my friends over to have a gang bang with you." His hand moves to my face clutching it hard. "You know we could always clear this mess up, some of these guys would love a turn at fucking you." His eyes move to the side and then he looks back at me. "Your pretty little boy can even watch and see what kind of whore you really are."

"Go get yourself a dildo of your own, Jake, and go fuck yourself with it," I spit.

Jake pulls on my arm pushing me down onto the hood of the car. I feel him touching my legs, sides, and arms before he handcuffs me.

Edward and I are both taken to the police station in handcuffs, in separate vehicles. I am fingerprinted, and made to remove all of my clothing and put on a jumpsuit. They take my implant, and then in the silence, I can no longer hear anything they are saying. They take me to a holding cell and push me inside. I sit there in complete silence. As time ticks on, I start to break down. I know that I have been crying for some time when my cell door finally opens. The new cop talks to me, but my eyes are still filled with tears, and I can't see his lips clearly.

"I am hearing impaired. I need a translator," I sign and speak.

He talks again, and I shake my head telling him yet again that I am hearing impaired and need a translator.

"I am hearing impaired; I have a cochlear implant that they took when they booked me. I need a translator, please," I am hoping I got it all out in between my sobs.

He moves to me taking my arm, pulls me from the cell and puts me in a small room with a mirror on one wall. As I am questioned, I try to calm down enough to see what they are saying to me.

I am beginning to get pissed that it has been over thirty minutes and I still haven't gotten my translator. My head is in my hands when I feel someone touch me, and I turn to see Emmett.

"Emmett," I cry using his sign name at the same time.

"Hey, Bella," he signs back. He scratches his head and then writes something on some paper.

 _~ I am sorry this has happened. You haven't been charged with anything, and neither has Edward. He's just being released. If you come with me I'll get you released, too. And don't worry about Jake, he's in HUGE trouble! ~_ I read from the paper.

I nod at him, and he helps me up. He walks me slowly back out and as soon as I see Edward, I run into his arms crying.

I feel him kiss my head and with my head on his chest I can tell he is talking and with the rate of his heart beating I would say it's a very heated conversation. Emmett gets my belongings and shows us to a room for privacy. Edward helps me to get dressed, and all the while I cry. He starts to put in my implant, but the battery is dead, and he signs telling me so. I nod. After that it seems to take no time before Edward is holding me as we walk out of the station. I frown a little, unsure of how his car got here, but don't really care enough to question him about it.

We reach Edward's home with neither of us talking at all. Edward opens my door, picks me up, and carries me inside, all the way to his bed.

~ I am so sorry ~ he signs looking so hurt and broken.

I nod at him. "They took away my implant, and it was so quiet. It looks like the battery would've died, anyway. Either way, I would have been left in silence. I was asking and shouting at them to tell me what was going on, but no one came. I told them I was deaf, and they still didn't get someone to talk to me," I cry to him.

~ I am so sorry, love. ~ He signs and I watch as tears run down his face. ~Don't worry; Emmett's going to have their asses, every last one of them.~

Edward helps me strip and plugs in my implant to charge. He then strips down and climbs into bed with me. I feel him pull me fully to his body. His hand runs through my hair helping to close my eyes. I feel his lips moving against my neck, and I know he is reassuring me as I drift slowly to sleep.

 **~S.I.S~**

The next morning, I still feel the ill effects of the day before. I open my eyes to find that Edward seems to be awake and is just watching me sleep.

~Morning, love~ he signs.

I move toward him kissing his lips and I feel him smile a little before pulling me to him. He turns, so he's on his back and I am straddling him. His hands run up and down my legs. He pulls back from me, pushing me down a little, as he sits up and takes something from his side drawer. His hand moves to me, placing my implant back into place.

"Is it working right now?" he asks and I nod so happy to hear his voice.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear," I stop and clear my voice. "Thank you, Edward."

When I am with him, he has taken to putting my implant on and taking it off for me. He also charges it for me and makes sure it is cleaned properly. He even bought a second charger to keep at his home.

"Are you still up for dinner tonight?" he asks.

I smile happily as he reminds me that Alice is coming home tonight. "I can't wait," I yell as I bounce a little.

I hear him moan.

"Did you like that?" I ask bouncing with a wiggle of my hips.

Edward's lips crash onto mine, just as my cell rings. I pull back knowing that it's my dad's ringtone.

I see my cell on Edward's nightstand, so I lean over grabbing it and sit back down on him. He sits up as I put my cell on the speaker to answer it.

"Hi, Dad," I say as Edward's lips go to my neck.

"I just got a call telling me that you were arrested yesterday? What happened?" my dad asks sounding frantic.

"Calm down, Dad," I say.

"Calm down! I will not calm down, Bella. You were arrested, and I have no idea where you are!"

I swallow looking at Edward who is just looking at me. "She's at my house, Charlie," Edward says.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yeah, I was with her when she was arrested."

"Why didn't you call me?" my dad just about shouts.

"I was arrested, too. Why don't you come over to my place and we will tell you what happened?"

My dad mutters something that I don't hear, but by the look on Edward's face, it may have been the best comment ever.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he says, and the call ends.

"Are we telling him?" I ask.

Edward merely looks at me. "Do you want to tell him today?"

I shake my head. "It's not that I am ashamed of you, but I just want this to only be us for a while longer. I love the freedom of getting to know where this is going, without other people judging or adding in their two cents."

"I don't care what other people think, or say. I care about you, and about how you feel. Fuck everyone else," Edward growls.

I give him a weak smile. "But my dad is your friend, and a good friend at that. I don't want to cause a problem with that friendship."

Edward nods at me. "He is, and therefore, he should know that I don't do this, and that you mean something to me. Bella, love, I'm not giving this up," he says and kisses me.

I'm just getting into the kiss when my brain reminds me that we need to get dressed before my dad arrives.

"We should get dressed," I say.

Edward pouts but taps my ass. "You are the one who's sitting on me."

I chuckle moving off him. I walk into the bathroom and take care of my needs. When I am done, Edward walks in and pees while I wash up and brush my teeth. When we're both finished, we walk back into his room and get dressed.

"I'm so glad you made me leave some of my clothes here."

Edward just grins as he buttons up his shirt. His head moves toward the window. "Daddy is here," he says and I sigh.

Edward takes hold of my hand and leads me out of the room. Just as we reach the stairs, Charlie bangs loudly on the door.

"Fucking hell, Dad, we are coming, stop banging," I yell making Edward chuckle. Edward lets go of my hand before moving to the door.

My dad pushes past Edward and looks me over. Once he's happy that I look fine, he moves to me and hugs me close.

"Okay ... now tell me what the hell happened yesterday?"

Edward takes him through everything that happened; thankfully he leaves out the part about the dildo.

"I am going to fucking kill him," my dad yells leaping up, but Edward stands pushing him back down.

"Emmett has suspended him pending an investigation regarding how he body searched Bella. He has also suspended another two officers who ignored Bella's calls for them to get her a translator. Then the officer who tried to question her is under suspension for refusing the translator, and for questioning a person without mirandizing them. Trust me, if anything or anyone else can be arrested, suspended, or fired, they will be. Emmett is out for blood at this point."

My dad runs his hand through his hair and just looks between Edward and me. "What about you two; what's going on between you?"

I swallow and look at Edward. "We're friends who enjoy spending our free time together," I say.

My dad stares at Edward. "If anything changes, we'll let you know, but right now we're getting to know each other. Charlie, please allow us to do that without interference."

When my dad fails to say anything, I move to him. "Please, Dad," I beg hoping that he is not going to make what I have with Edward end.

He rolls his eyes a little. "Just be careful that this friendship doesn't affect your work."

"It won't, ever," Edward assures him.

"Thank you, Daddy, I love you," I tell him and go back to hugging him.

"I love you, too, baby. I just want you to be happy."

My eyes move to Edward and I smile looking back to my dad. "I think I am getting there," I say.

My dad sighs shaking his head a little. "Are you still picking up Alice and Jasper at the airport?"

"We are, Dad," Edward answers, moving to stand next to us.

My dad's eyes just look us over and he smiles a little lopsided.

"You're not allowed to call me, dad," he snaps before walking out of Edward's home.

"I think that means I have his blessing to ask you to marry me anytime I want," Edward wiggles his brows at me.

"Yeah, let's go to Vegas," I joke at him.

"Name the time," he says with a smirk.

"Anytime," I banter.

"I'll hold you to that," he says with a sly smile.

I slap his arm lightly, but give him a big grin.

"Come on, love, let's eat breakfast and then go pick up the newlyweds," Edward states.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that happened ... anyone at all still think Jake may be a redeemable character? What did you think of what took place? We have to thank whoever it was that posted the youtube video of the guy being frisked in an airport and the security guard grabs his big cock and asks "what is this" and the guy replies "my penis" and the guard is like "okay," and moves on quickly. It totally inspired a part of this chapter for sure. Jake just had to carry it over a tad bit. Also, the Needle Dick Bug Fucker came from another favorite movie of mine "Outrageous Fortune." Bette Midler is the bomb. We cannot wait to hear what you have to say, or what you're thinking, so please, by all means, tell us!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is a bit bigger than the other chapters, but there is a lot going on. Chapter 7 is with the final part of the beta team, and will post this week. The next chapter will also be in Edward's POV. This is the last chapter in Bella's POV until we reach the Epilogue.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 6**

I smile when Alice walks around the corner. She drops Jasper's hand and runs into my waiting arms.

"I missed you so much," she says hugging me.

"I've missed you, too," I tell her and move out of her arms to hug Jasper.

"Come on, we should get back to the car," Edward says sounding a little off. I look at him and he looks at Jasper and then back at me. It dawns on me that he is jealous.

Jasper and Alice lead the way to the luggage carousel, and I move up next to Edward. "There is _only_ you," I tell him making him smile.

On the way home, I fill Alice in on what happened regarding the bogus traffic stop, leaving out the dildo part. To be honest, I don't think I will ever be able to repeat that part of the ordeal.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry," Alice says as she hugs me to her.

"Not your fault, Alice," I say and shrug.

"It is in a way; I pushed you to try with him. I really thought he would be your _Mister Right_. It was me that made you go out with him in the first place."

I roll my eyes. "Alice, you don't have that much power over me."

"I'm still sorry I said you should give him a second chance," she adds.

Edward and I drop Alice and Jasper off at their house reminding them that we are going out for dinner later.

"What did Alice mean by giving him a second chance?"

I look at Edward and then sigh. "Jacob went to school with us, and he was my first crush—the jock."

I look to see a lot of emotion running over Edward's face but he just hums.

Edward and I spend the whole day together just talking, and get dressed for dinner between shared soft kisses. There is a part of me that hates it when he has to pull back his affection when we reach the restaurant.

We walk in to find the others are already at the table. "Bella," Rose calls sounding off. "Emmett told me about Jake."

I look at Emmett who looks sheepish, and I roll my eyes and then wink at him.

"It's okay; we're not getting charged with anything," I say looking at Emmett who nods.

"You're not being charged with anything—you did nothing wrong," he agrees. His face gets a big goofy grin on it and he winks at me. "We looked at the dash cam from the patrol car as well as the dash cam you have on your vehicle, Edward," he says with a smirk. "I have to tell you both; the whole dildo thing had me on the floor!"

"Emmett," Edward snarls as my face heats up.

"What?" Emmett asks, sounding all fakey innocent.

"Wait… you two are together now?" Alice yells and then proceeds to bounce in her seat and claps her hands. "This is so great! I knew there was something going on between you two," she continues in her excited shriek.

I just look at her and shake my head in wonder at the movements and sounds she is putting out.

"Okay, you two are together, big whoop. I saw that coming from the minute Edward stalked over and took claim of Bells at the strip club! But, someone needs to open up and tell me about this whole dildo situation. So what is this all about?" Rose asks with her arms crossed.

I look at Edward and I know we can't deny that we are together because my girls just know me too well. So I let out a sigh and explain all about my new dildo.

"That is epic," Rose chuckles as she pulls out her cell.

I can't help but choke on the water I was sipping when I hear her next words.

"Hey, Mrs. B., can I have one of those vouchers you gave Bella, to have my own private dildo made, please?"

I laugh leaning on Edward as Alice groans and Emmett wiggles his brows.

"Make sure you get a number to call ahead of time, Rosie. They're going to need extra clay, because I am packing," Emmett boasts.

"I know, dear," Rose says happily. "Thanks, Mrs. B., you're the best," Rose says into the phone.

My eyes go to Jasper and I grin. "So when Rose is booking Emmett, should she book you two in as well? I mean I know you guys received a voucher, too," I ask sweetly.

Alice just looks at me and I wink at her.

"Alice, you have to go and do this, it was fun. I have to say that I can't wait to try it out," I add.

"Well, we could go home right now," Edward says looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

"No, you can't; we haven't eaten, and bitches before battery-operated boyfriends," Alice yells at him, making all of us laugh.

"You haven't answered the question, Jasper," I say looking at him.

"Well sweetheart, who says we haven't already used our voucher?"

I feel my eyes pop out and look at Alice to see that she's gone completely red.

"You've been holding out on us, Mary Alice," I say.

"You and Alice both," Rose adds. "I think we are past due for a good old fashioned girls' night. I think it is time we have a good talk and exchange stories," Rose says and then grins. "Hell, maybe we could head to a strip club again to check out some hot man meat."

"Just make sure you tell me the date so I can book us three to be the strippers," Edward answered looking me in the eyes.

"Oh fuck, you're screwed, Edward," Jasper says with a chuckle making Edward turn to him.

"Shut it; I know what I am doing," Edward says.

I look between them as they seem to have a silent discussion. I frown looking at the others who look equally entertained by the silent conversation between Edward and Jasper.

"I am happy for you, brother," Jasper says with a smile and winks at me.

I look at Edward when he pulls me close to him, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"They know," he says kissing me softly.

I feel a little unsure but quickly get into the kiss until it is broken off by Emmett's catcalling.

We eat dinner as we all chat, and at the end, Edward pays for my food. I start to argue, but he tells me that he feels left out since Jasper paid for his and Alice's, and Emmett paid for Rose.

"What do you all say about hitting a dance club?" Rose asks and we all agree before heading to our 'go to' club.

"What do you say we take a cab home so we can both drink?" I ask moving my body against Edward's on the way into the club.

"I say that sounds like a great idea," he replies kissing me.

We are one hour in at the club, and I have already had enough of the loud music. Since I can barely hear my friends anyway, I turn off my implant and remove it. I hand it to Edward who puts it in its case and then into his pocket.

I slip off my shoes so that I can feel the beat of the music under my feet. Edward pulls me closer to him, and I rest my head on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

I turn so that my back is flush with his front; my arms go up and around his neck. He pulls me close to him, and I close my eyes as he kisses my neck.

The tempo of the music picks up, and Edward spins me fast and pulls me back to him. He lifts me a little so that my feet are on his, and I smile as he kisses me harder and his fingers thread through my hair.

"We need to leave," I say into his mouth.

Edward holds my face a little way from him, and I open my eyes to look at him. "Home?" he mouths and I nod at him. He picks me up and I chuckle as he carries me back to where I left my shoes. He kneels down sliding each one of my shoes on as I smile signing to Alice and Rose that I am going home now.

~ I'm happy for you, keep a hold of him, ~ Alice signs back.

~ Ride him hard, baby, ~ Rose grins as she signs making me chuckle.

~ Planning on it, ~ I sign answering both of their statements at the same time.

Edward and I kiss the entire time we're waiting for a cab. He has me so hot, I am ready to combust. I wish this was a more secluded place because I want to ride him hard and fast. The thought of his big cock filling me, makes me moan and Edward pulls back and looks at me. Before I know it, he has me over his shoulder, in a fireman's carry and is running down the street.

He stops and I see we are inside a building, but it looks like it is in the middle of being remodeled. He pulls out my implant case, and snaps my implant into place.

"Is it working?" he asks and I nod. "Good, I want you to be able to hear me, since I plan to fuck you good and hard right here," he tells me as he turns me around.

Bending my body forward, he starts kissing my neck as he undresses me. The slight nip of the fresh air from the open doorway only serves to intensify the feelings of desire coursing through my system. I don't have to wait as he picks me up and puts my back to a wall, thrusting inside me. The sex is intense, fast, and within seconds, he has me falling apart around him. The earth shattering climax rolls through my body, never going away, just coming to several peaks of explosions shaking my body. His thrusts become erratic and I can feel his hot come squirting inside me.

He helps me get dressed again, and carries me outside, after calling for an Uber. The car pulls up, and he gets in, holding me on his lap. I keep my face buried in his neck, just listening to his heartbeat against my implant. We arrive at his place, and he carries me inside. He sits me on the bed, and I hear him in the bathroom running water. I feel like my body is made of butter, all smooth and melty. I can still feel the fullness of him inside of me, like he is still there. The tingling from the multiple orgasms is still making me have spasms between my legs.

Edward comes back into the bedroom and helps me undress. I notice he is nude, too. He picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. The tub is full and the jets are on, making the water roll. The sight of the foaming suds and the warmth of the water as he lowers me into the tub make me moan.

"This feels amazing," I say as he climbs in behind me.

"Bitsy, I've never felt a woman do that around my cock before. It was like you were squeezing me in several ways all at once. Your muscles were gripping and pulling me in deeper, I couldn't get enough. It was something more than just a fast fuck; it was like the earth moved. That was just intense," he tells me.

I wake up and pout seeing that Edward's side of the bed is empty. I sigh. I hate when he has to work early, and I can't keep going into work on my days off. In doing that in addition to our arriving together, Edward and I are slowly pushing the boundaries of our work and personal lives. It's not as if the rest of the crew can have their significant others at the station all the time.

I get up and dressed, and eat breakfast, before looking in the local paper for something to do. I highlight some things and get out my calendar. With nothing needing my immediate attention, I decide to do a little shopping and go to the library.

I make my way out of the house and decide to do the shopping first. The morning seems to drag on and I end up taking the items I bought home to put away. I do a quick clean of the house and decide I need to eat something. Not wanting to dirty the now extra clean kitchen, I head for the Pioneer Building. I grab something to eat, and just enjoy the hustle and bustle of the people walking by while I have lunch.

"Bella," I hear my name being yelled by more than one person. I look around and smile when my eyes land on a group of six children.

I move to them giving them a smile. "Hello, guys," I say. "Do you remember the sign for hello?"

They all nod their heads and sign hello to me. "That's right, great job!" I tell them with a huge smile on my face. I have had many talks with different schools and educational programs. I always implore the educators and schools to teach children sign language—at least the alphabet, and simple words—at a young age so they will remember it easier.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We are going up to the library to have story time. We just had a picnic lunch in the gardens, and hopefully we'll have time to go on the underground tour," Mrs. Clark, their teacher tells me.

I nod with a smile. "That sounds fun. I am just about to go to the library; is it okay if I walk up with you all?"

As we walk up the stairs, all the children tell me about how they are getting on.

"We're having monthly fire drills!" Annie, one of the smaller ones tells me.

"And how are you all doing with them; do you all remember what to do?" I ask, smiling at her exuberance.

"Yes!" they all cheer.

"But we're still not the fastest class," Bobby tells me sadly.

"Just because some classes are faster than others doesn't mean they're doing everything right," I remind them. "How about I talk to Chief Swan and ask him if you can come down to the station and see one of our fire drills?"

They all stop and look at me and then to their teacher. "Can we?" They ask her as they jump up and down.

"We'll see," Mrs. Clark says with a grin.

I give her a nod and look back at the kids. "You all behave now, and I'll come over to see what you are really doing in a fire drill."

They all cheer. "See you all later," I say waving as I make my way to the adult section of the library.

I browse through the books, picking up crime, horror, and romance books before heading to the check out. Like always, I jump to the end, making sure there's a relatively happy ending to each story. I hate nothing more than to get attached to a character and then to have them cruelly wiped away or not having issues resolved. I have enough pain and open wounds in my daily life without me adding fictional sadness to them.

When I return to the ground floor, I see the kids again. I smile walking up to them. "Did you all have fun?"

"Yes," Jenny answers with a huge smile. "Are you coming on the underground tour with us?"

"You are more than welcome to join us, and I do have a spare ticket," Mrs. Clark winks.

I can see she looks tired, and after looking at my watch I see I have a few hours to spare yet. "I'd love to go; I don't have anything going on for a couple of hours."

"Yay," the kids cheer together.

"Okay, lead the way," I say with a smile.

Jenny's small hand slips into mine and we all walk down the three flights of stairs.

"Thank you so much for helping, Bella," Mrs. Clark says. "I love them dearly and I am used to being out with the six of them on my own, but ..." she trails off and I just nod.

"What happened to Mr. Clark, doesn't he usually come with you on field trips?" I ask her.

"He's sick, and I didn't want them missing out. They've been so good, and sadly no volunteers were available to help out today."

Nodding at her again, we move into the locker room to leave our bags and jackets in lockers.

"How many are on this tour?" I ask the woman who will be taking us. I think it's the firefighter in me that always needs to know how many people are with me when I am in a building. Even when I walk into a club, I seem to take quick look around to see if I can judge the amount of people who are there.

"There are eight adults and six children," the guide responds.

Turning my head, I look around the area a bit. I know right way that two of the adults and children are our group, so that leaves another six adults. As I scan the locker room, a party of five walk in all smiles.

"I am Heidi; are you all ready for your tour?" The woman calls to everyone.

"Yes," I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I freeze turning to see Jacob standing behind me; he just glares at me.

Heidi starts to walk and talk, so I move forward staying with my party, but Jacob the dick pulls me back by my hair.

"You, fucking bitch. Because of you and your fire-boy, I have been suspended. You're such a whore; I'm guessing you're sucking off my new commanding officer, too. Is that how you got me suspended?"

"No, you've been suspended because you're a moron who throws his weight around. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was, or even what you did?"

"What ... you don't like people knowing you're a low class, deaf whore?"

I look at the children who are all thankfully engrossed with what Heidi is saying. I stop and turn to Jacob. "I am busy with these children. If you want to talk, then we'll have to do it later." I pull the arm free he was holding and walk up to the others with a smile on my face.

Heidi takes us around some of the dungeon-type rooms, which have me feeling a little nervous. I check out all the kids, and none of them show fear, only excitement.

"Do you think they kept dragons down here?" Ted asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Maybe," Heidi says with a nod. "But I think this is the room where they were kept," she says entering another room.

The room looks more like a bunker. There is a ladder that must have thirty rungs, and it leads to a metal bridge.

"If you are really quiet, you can hear the people who are three stories above us going about their day. Right up there, is a small gate that leads to a passageway that goes out to the streets above us. If the dragons were down here, this room is the biggest and would give them the easiest access to the outside world."

I chuckle as all the children seem to start talking about princesses, princes, knights, and of course, their favorite dragons. We finish the tour and I find that I had a good time with the kids.

"Can we come again, Mrs. Clark?" Jenny asks jumping up and down.

"We'll have to wait and see, but we will be coming back to the library again next month," she answers.

I chuckle as the children seem both happy and disappointed with that news.

"Let's go and get our bags and jackets, we need to head back to the center." I smile watching them move toward the locker room. As I go to join them, my arms get pulled back, and I get shoved against the wall.

"Jake, stop grabbing at me!" I hiss at him but he just glares at me.

"You know if it's kinky sex you want, I can give it to you," his eyes roam all over me. "You always screamed for me before, I know I can do that again."

I shake my head knowing that's not true, it was never about meeting my needs or desires with him.

"Come on, Bella, you just never realized how good it could be, but now maybe you will get it."

"No, Jake, I know when I'm a screamer, and it was never with you, well not in the way you are implying. Besides, you felt Edward's cock, and let's just say he doesn't have the same issues as you. No one would ever call him a needle-dicked, bug fucker," I hiss at him before raising my brow.

Jake's face turns hard. "Not my fault… I could hardly stand to get it up for you. I mean, seriously, only a sick fuck could be turned on by you and that antennae hardware attached to your head. You are a walking turn off to decent men."

I move closer to him. "Go fuck yourself, Jake, oh wait you can't; it's not big enough," I say holding up my pinkie finger.

I pull free from him and move into the locker room and over to Mrs. Clark and the kids.

"Thank you for inviting me to join you today; I had a great time," I smile at them.

Jacob passes me and slams my shoulder hard into a locker. "Hey," Mrs. Clark says following him. "That was uncalled for," she carries on and I have to bite my lip to stop my laugh. She is treating and talking to him as if he is a misbehaving child.

"Fuck off, you old bat," Jacob hisses.

 _Stupid cunt_ , I call him in my head. I would've called him a dick, but it is part of a man, something he'll never be. When I open my mouth to remind him that there are kids present, a loud explosion cuts me off.

I shake my head placing my hand over the implant, trying to stop the noise in my head. As I look around, I realize that I am on the ground. The lights that were on seem to have dimmed and I cannot see very well.

I move going to each child, and thankfully they all seem okay, just shaken up.

"Jacob?" I ask as he looks to be in shock. "I need you to calm down," I command. He should be calmer than this; he is a cop and has training.

"Bella?" he says. "That wall fell," he points to the wall behind me, and I turn and look.

"I know," I reply. I go to move and check on Mrs. Clark but Jake pulls me back to him.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, but I need to check on Mrs. Clark," I tell him again moving to her.

"Hi," I say looking her over. I draw a breath in through my teeth when I see that some of the debris from the wall has fallen on her leg.

She doesn't answer verbally, but makes eye contact so I know she's hanging in there.

I know this isn't going to be easy, and I stand up to look over the rubble. The pile of debris is over five feet so I can't get a clear view of the other side. I climb up a little "Is there anyone in there?" I yell, tilting my head so my right side is near the other side.

I move back to Mrs. Clark. "I need to get this off of you, and take a look," I say thankful that there is not a whole pile on her. She nods at me, and I slowly start to remove the stones. I have to make sure things are stable as I go.

There's another explosion and everything shakes making the kids all scream.

"We're okay, just stay calm. Now, you all remember what we learned from practicing fire drills, don't you?" The kids all nod and I look at Jake who's looking at the opening.

"I can get over that," he says.

I look at him shaking my head. "No, Jake, you can't just go over it right now."

"Yes, I can, why can't I?"

"Because she's still trapped," I hiss at him.

I know there is a chance if he goes over he could cause more rubble to fall on her.

Jacob looks at me and then at Mrs. Clark. "She's not going to be able to get through this; we should just go and send help back for them."

I turn looking at him in shock.

"No!" I reply.

"Do you have a first aid bag?" I ask Mrs. Clark.

She nods, and points to the bag. "He's right, Bella, you take the children and get them out," she sobs but I shake my head at her.

"It's not safe enough to take them out that way," I tell her.

"Fuck this!" Jake yells and before I can react he's up at the top. "I'll send help," he says as he disappears over the fallen wall.

"Jacob," I yell, making the rubble shake and fall. I cover Mrs. Clark and more of the wall falls down. When I look back up I see the opening Jake went through is now closed.

I close my eyes praying that he does what he said and sends help back after us. I open my eyes seeing that her leg is back to being covered again.

I hiss and hold back from swearing.

"Bella, why is there water?" I turn and then look to the kids seeing that the floor is covered in a puddle of water. I look at my watch as I try to judge where my crew will be.

"The fire crew will be here; they should get to us soon," I tell the kids reassuringly.

Five minutes seem to pass and the water has risen fast. "I have to get this off you," I tell Mrs. Clark. I start moving a lot faster, knowing this water is coming from somewhere and is rising fast.

By the time Mrs. Clark is free, the water is reaching my knees. I work quickly to splint her leg the best I can, but I know it's nothing more than half-assed.

"We need to move from here," I tell everyone who is just looking at the water. "We are going back to the dragon bunker," I tell them knowing that's the safest place for us right now.

"Take care of them," Mrs. Clark tells me.

I just look at her.

"Bella, I can't walk and I'll just hold you up if I hobble."

"I'm going to carry you," I tell her.

"Bobby, I need you to carry this and lead the way back to the dragon's dungeon," I say handing him the first aid backpack. I take off my sweater, and it leaves me in my bra and Edward's wife beater that I put on this morning.

"Okay kids, I need everyone to listen to me very closely. We are going to head for the dragon dungeon; Bobby will lead the way. I need you all to stay together, hold hands like a chain, and don't let go. Ready?" I ask the kids. They all nod and I crouch down to pick up Mrs. Clark.

"You can't carry me," she tells me and I shake my head at her.

"I'll carry you in a Fireman lift; it's not all about strength. I've trained to be a fire fighter for years, and I can carry a two hundred pound dummy, while running a flat surface for over five-hundred feet. I think I will be fine – just trust me, and relax," I tell her as I hoist her over my shoulder. "Let's go," I say and Bobby leads the way.

I let out a small breath and place a smile on my face "You are all being very brave," I tell the kids as we begin walking. Even with everything that has happened, they are doing great. I know they are all scared, but they are staying calm and listening to what I need them to do.

We get to the bunker and I sit Mrs. Clark down and try hard to close the door, but there's just too much water. I let out a breath looking at my watch, feeling unsure if I should have moved. But I had to do something because this water is very cold. The children are all starting to show signs of hypothermia and moving them here was the best option. I hope my crew will look for us soon. I know if Jake got out and told them where we were, they will get to us as quickly as they can. _"They know we are down here they will find us,"_ I keep telling myself.

The water is getting higher, so I survey my options.

"Okay, we're going to go up there," I tell them pointing up to the metal bridge. As I look at the stairs, I see they are open at each side which will make it easy for the kids to fall, so they will have to go one at a time.

"Bobby, you go first, when you're on step ten yell out 'go' and then Jenny you start to go up. Krissy will go next, then Ben. After Ben, Tommy will go up and then the last will be Annie. When Annie starts to make her way up, I'll pick up Mrs. Clark and follow.

They all nod, and I watch as Bobby starts to make his way up the steps. The rest of the kids follow just as I told them to, and Annie is about to start her climb. I watch the small girl for a moment before I pick up Mrs. Clark.

"I'm scared," Annie says when we are halfway up.

"You can do it, Annie, just one step at a time," I tell her.

"Come on, Annie, you can do it," I try again when she stops and doesn't move.

"Annie," Mrs. Clark says faintly. Before I can say another word Bobby comes down the stairs and takes Annie's hand in his.

"Come on, princess," he says and I watch him take her back up. When he's at the top, I start going up the steps again.

Getting to the top, I place Mrs. Clark down and assess her again. The bleeding from her compound fracture is seeping through the bandage. I know there is no other choice but to put a tourniquet on her leg or she could end up bleeding out. I pull the belt off my jeans and place it around her thigh. "I'm sorry, this will hurt, but I have to do it," I tell her and she just nods.

Once the belt is tight, and secure, I wrap her leg again, and stand up. I move to the gate Heidi said led to the street, and push on it, but I can hear the chains on it rattle. I push and pull, but it doesn't budge.

"Bella, when is Chief Charlie coming?" Annie asks and I look at my watch. I see it is reaching the forty minute mark, and I get an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"He'll be here soon," I tell her as the guilt hits me again. _"What if Jacob didn't make it out? Will they know we are here? The tour finished, and we were just packing up to leave. The rest of the tour had left already. What if they don't know we are here? I have to figure out a way to let the guys know we are here, and where we're at,"_ my mind screams.

"My cell," I yell. "I need to go back to the locker room for my cell. I am going to call Alice!" I say out loud.

The kids just look at me

"I'll be back in ten minutes," I tell them taking off my watch and handing it to Bobby. "Stay here and stay together," I carry on. I look at Mrs. Clark who gives me a nod. "Ten minutes," I tell her, making my way down the stairs.

I move as fast as I can all the way back to the locker room. I get to one of the chambers when a door bursts open and more water pours in sending me under the water. It takes a few attempts for me to get back up on my feet.

I rub my head feel something other than water when look, I see blood. I shake my head. "I don't …" I stop myself in mid-sentence. I close my eyes feeling the need to scream and yell. The freaking water has cut off my implant. I am completely deaf, and at the wrong freaking time.

" _Okay, buck up, Bella, you don't have time,"_ I mentally remind myself and start to move to the locker room again.

I grab my cell, out of my bag along with the plastic zip-lock baggie my sandwich was in. I place my cell inside the baggie and start to make my way back to the children. I know I have been gone more than the ten minutes I promised them, but I hope they are still calm.

By the time I have reached the bunker again the water is almost at my chest level.

I quickly make my way up to them and when I reach the top, I can see all their mouths moving but I can't focus on one of them. I hold my hand up stopping all of them from talking.

"My hearing implant that helps me hear is broken, so I need all of your help. Listen carefully and nod if you understand. Bobby, I need your help in calling for help." Bobby nods his head and I look at Mrs. Clark whose eyes are slowly closing.

"We'll get help soon, stay with us, Mrs. Clark," I tell her as I dial Alice, who thankfully is a dispatcher.

"Tell me when she answers, and then repeat whatever she says to me," Bobby nods his head at me. He puts a thumb up. "She answered," he mouths to me.

"Alice, stop talking and listen," I say quickly. "Don't say anything until I say 'over'. My hearing implant is out of use, so you'll have to give me a few moments to reply back to you. 'Over'."

"I got the message, why is your hearing implant out? Is someone with you; where are you?" Bobby states and I nod at him.

"I have six children and an adult with me. One of the kids, Bobby, is helping me communicate with you. We need help; we are trapped in the underground tunnel of the Pioneer Building. The wall to the main stairs is blocked by falling debris. We are located on the platform close to street level in the bunker room. 'Over'?"

I look at Bobby who is looking at the cell and it takes him a few seconds.

"She says okay," he mouths.

"The gate that leads to the street is locked with chains, and we can't move any further. The adult with me has a compound fracture. The children are wet and cold, but for the most part we are fine." I let out a breath. "We are in need of immediate help, Alice, the place is flooding. There is about five feet of water now, and it's still rising, about one foot every ten minutes. 'Over'."

Again Bobby is quiet. "I called the crew. They're trying to find you. Are you hurt? Can you give me a better description of your location?"

I give Bobby a smile and nod. My eyes glance at Mrs. Clark who has gone to sleep. "Annie, wake Mrs. Clark up if you can, and keep her talking," I say. "Alice, I'm not sure how to explain where we are," I close my eyes trying to think. "The first explosion that happened was to the left of the locker room in the underground area. I think the kitchen was just above that. We are east of the kitchen about twenty minutes by foot. 'Over'."

I watch as Annie keeps tapping Mrs. Clark's hand to wake her up.

"Bella, I can hear the sirens," Bobby says looking out the gate.

"Alice! Bobby said he can hear sirens right outside the gate. 'Over'."

"She said 'received'. The crew is trying to find you from the app on your cell. She wants us to all call out to them to get their attention," Bobby says.

I look at all of them and then at Mrs. Clark who's gone back to sleep. "I need all of you to yell 'help' at the same time, on the count of three. One, two, three, HELP!" I use a rock from the ground to hit on the metal grate as we yell 'help'.

Bobby tugs on my shirt. "Bella, your cell is making a noise," he holds it up for me to look at it.

When I see the screen it goes black, and I know the battery is dead.

"Alice," I cry, finally scared.

Bobby tugs my arm again, and points up to the grate.

"They're coming, I can hear them," he tells me and we all yell more.

I look up just as Edward's panicked looking face comes into view.

"Hey," he says and I watch as he breaks off the chain. There's not enough room for one of the guys to get through, so I pass the kids up one at a time. I get hold of Mrs. Clark as I feel the vibration and shakiness of the structure looking down at the water that must be seven feet deep by now. I know the water pressure is too much, and this platform is not going to hold for much longer.

"Mrs. Clark's has a broken leg" I tell him pushing her up to them with everything I have.

I watch her be pulled through the gate and smile.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you out of there," Edward says holding out his hand for me.

I lean up on my tippy toes to take his hand just as the platform moves away from the wall. The movement sends me flying into the rail. I look up at Edward as it moves again, and I clasp the rail with both hands looking at Edward. Horror passes over his face, and I feel the platform start to give way. I fall into the water and hit the bottom. I try moving fast but my leg gets tangled, and I am pulled back under.

I can feel the railing trapping my leg. My mind keeps telling me to remain calm. I put both hands on the rail to try to free myself. I am struggling and starting to run out of air. All but my foot is free, but my lungs are burning.

As a sob tries to make its way out my body, just as I feel someone with me. I look in the murky water and see Edward. He kisses my lips breathing some air into my lungs.

He moves down to help free my foot, and I am struggling to break free. I can't seem to get my foot out, and I feel Edward's arms around me as everything fades to black.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, that just happened. Do you think Jake made it out? Do you think Edward will be able to free her fast enough? What are your thoughts? Our beta team had some questions about the gate and how the kids and Mrs. Clark were able to get out, and those will be answered in Chapter 7 when we hear from Edward. We are excited to hear what you guys think. What do you suppose will happen next? You all should know us by now, we'd never kill off Bella, because we are HEA h00rs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7, we will probably not post again until next week. We hoped to have this whole story completed by the end of the month, but it has gotten away from us. We first assumed it would be around 10 chapters in full, but now it will be 13. So there will be 6 chapters starting with this one in Edward's POV and then the epilogue yet to post. We may still make it by month's end, but I am guessing it will wrap in June. Hope you enjoy the reading ...**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 7**

 **EDWARD'S POV**

I am starting to detest the weekends when I need to work. I have been a fireman since I was twenty, so for thirteen years now it has been my life. I have worked many weekends in my career, but now working on the weekends sucks. I've never had someone to miss while working before. Now that I have someone to miss, I find that my mind is constantly watching, waiting and counting down every second until I get to see her. I need to see her face, hold her close, tell her she's beautiful, hear her say my name, and to see her sign my name.

It was almost six months ago when Charlie called to tell me his Captain was leaving. He knew I was looking for a change. He also knew I missed my family, so he wondered if I would be interested in the position. I was, of course. Not only did I miss my brother and parents, but I didn't love my lonely life in Chicago. I only had Emmett, and he was moving to the Seattle area for a job promotion as well. When Jasper met Alice, my parents knew he'd never leave Seattle. So, in order to be close to him, and his future wife, they moved to Seattle. My parents are hoping that Jasper and Alice will soon give them grandchildren. So, knowing it would at least make me physically close to family, I applied, had an interview, and got the job. I was happy we would all be back in the same area soon. Everything was set in motion for my move, and I was planning to drive across the country.

The week before I left to head out, Jasper called asking if I would stop in Vegas. He told me his mother-in-law to be was taking his Alice to a strip joint that our uncle owned. I knew the place well; it was owned by Emmett's father. I had no issue with this, as I had put myself through college without student loans, due to working for my uncle. I was laughing my ass off at Jasper, but he explained Alice's shyness. He begged me and Emmett to be there, and to be the ones that pulled someone from Alice's party up onto stage. After teasing the piss out of him for almost an hour I agreed. Both Emmett and I spent the year after graduation from high school in that very strip joint dancing. Our family has plenty of money, but we both wanted to make it on our own and also have some fun along the way.

When we went on stage, I tried to see if I could detect where Jasper's wife-to-be was sitting, but there was more than one party at the club. I knew what Alice looked like as I had seen photographs of her. He also described two blondes, one being the mother, and the other as Alice's friend Rosalie. The third person he told me to look was for a girl dressed in combat pants, an army shirt, and boots. He said she always looks more dressed down than up. According to Jasper, Alice's best friend, Isabella was more tom-boyish, and also the daughter of my friend and soon-to-be boss, Charlie. Where I could see many hungry blonde girls, I couldn't see Alice or this best friend who was a tomboy.

I smiled at two women as I helped them onto the stage; the woman who was the bride- to-be was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her friend called her Bella, which seemed fitting as I directed her to the chair. I quickly figured out she was deaf, and there was a part of my brain yelling that she had to be Isabella. This woman was not tomboyish at all, and she looked stunning. Nothing about this woman was like Jasper or even Charlie had described.

Every time I touched her during the dance, my whole body zipped with electric tingles. All I wanted to do was to carry her off somewhere private and bury myself deep inside. I wanted to make her mine, so she would never want to leave me.

I went backstage, and received a text from Jasper telling me that Alice had gone home, and thanked me for keeping her off the stage.

I texted him back as Emmett went back out to find the blonde he was dancing with. When I went outside, I was hit with a range of emotions seeing the girl who was with me being bothered by a man. The asshole of a doorman was making moves on her. I quickly and quite harshly shot him down while texting my uncle, to inform him of what I had seen.

I sat with Bella and her friend who I realized was my brother's wife-to-be, Alice. I asked Bella to join me, and Alice agreed to it. It was almost as if Alice was pushing Bella to go out with me. It was then that it hit me that Bella was in fact, Charlie's daughter. Charlie was not only my boss-to-be, but he is also my good friend. Even with those thoughts crossing my mind, I still selfishly wanted to spend more time with her. I knew that I would be willing to say fuck it, and not care that I was going to be her boss, but it didn't mean she would. So I kept who I was a secret from her, and I still have no regrets about that. However, if the night took a turn into a physical situation, I had every intention of telling her first.

Leaving her the next morning was harder than anything I had ever done. The days passed by without a phone call from her. I didn't want to call her, afraid she wasn't interested. Knowing we had to work together, I felt it best to bury my feelings and let it go. I knew it would freak her out, and I didn't want to jeopardize my position or hers because of my stupidity. Besides, I may not be able to tell who I was before she ran to the police thinking she had some stalker on her case.

When the third day came without hearing from her, I had had enough and went to the station hoping that I would see her there. When she came in late after that ass-hat of a cop fucked her around, she was upset. Being upset quickly turned into anger at me when she found out that I was 'Bigs' and not Emmett. I knew she would be angry, but as we talked, I could see that she was fighting to keep her anger at bay.

It was only days later when she walked in on me while I was taking a shower. The guys had warned me that she sometimes took a shower in the mornings when they were asleep. I also knew Charlie has warned them all within an inch of their life, not to just walk in, and call out, knowing full well she takes off her implant before going in. She normally came in at half past five to shower. I knew if I walked in on her I may not be able to leave, so I had been getting up earlier each morning hoping I could be in and out before she arrived.

I am still not sure if I was late, or she was early, but when I saw her standing there, I knew I had to get out of there. But I didn't leave; for some reason I couldn't walk away. I touched her and took her against the shower wall. When we were finished, all I wanted to do was to lay her down anywhere I could and start all over again. I knew that was not possible because any of the other crew could come in at any time. Making Bella mine was not something I cared to share with anyone else. I walked out leaving her to shower alone. I went to my office, where I handled my still hard cock by myself, remembering how it felt to be buried inside her tight core.

That was us; we kissed, and I almost fucked her on her desk when I went to talk with her about what happened. I knew then that I needed more, so I asked her to spend the weekend with me. That weekend was great, and every chance afterward we've spent together as well. We've talked, fucked, made love, and just enjoyed being together.

When my brother's wedding came around, and I walked her down the aisle, my brain was yelling for it to be me—to be us—who were getting married. At the end of the day, she showed off what Tanya, Alice's mom had given her. She dressed up for me, and we had wild sex that was by far the best I've ever had. That night, I knew I wanted everything with her, in every way possible.

Our time together was spent with her teaching more sign language to me, and I loved it. It meant a lot to me because I could see in her eyes how much it meant to her, too. I loved going to that shop and having the dildo of my cock made for her. I was hard just thinking of how she would use it to be with me when I was at the station. I was fucking pissed when Jake pulled us over the day we picked it up. To make matters worse, he arrested me for nothing. I was fucking angry when he felt me up and seemed to keep touching my cock. My anger intensified when I saw him placing his palms on Bella's breasts. I may not be a cop, but my brother is, and I know that was not proper procedure, nor did he have a right to do the search in the first place. It killed me to see her looking humiliated when he pulled out our new dildo and swung it around. If it had just been me, I wouldn't have given a rat's ass, but for Bella, I was and still am angry. He took us in, and the fucker left her in a cell on her own. I could hear her crying. She was yelling, begging, and pleading for them to just go to the door, speak directly to her or get her an interpreter. But they wouldn't help her at all, and she couldn't hear or see me talking to her. When I was finally allowed to make a call, I called Emmett and told him I had been booked hours ago and could he come down right away.

The officer just grinned at me, saying I had to go back to my cell until my lawyer showed up. When I told him I hadn't called a lawyer, he asked me who I had called. Just as I said my cousin's name, Emmett walked through the door. The officer asked him if everything was all right and Emmett looked at me. I shook my head and told him what happened, and what his officers had done. The look on Emmett's face was pure anger, especially when he found out about Bella.

Emmett demanded that Jake be called back in right away, and the officer just gulped when he told him to get the surveillance feed from the cell block, Jake's car and personal cam to him immediately. Emmett then turned on the officer and informed him that if there was one time that Bella asked for him to get help and he did not do it, he was in a boatload of trouble.

It took only a short time for Bella to be in my arms. I took us straight home holding her to me the whole time. I was still angry and wanted so much to hit Jake hard, but I had to take care of her first and foremost. It took some time for her to fall asleep, but once she did, I called Emmett. He was still pissed off but said he was getting it all sorted out. He told me that all charges had been dropped and he would make sure everything, and everyone was handled accordingly.

By the time we woke up in the morning, Charlie knew what had happened and came right over. I could see in his face, and I'm sure he could see in mine as well, that Bella and I were more than friends, but he let it be.

But here I am—in love with her. I know I need to tell her and we need to tell the crew what's going on between us. I just hope the crew understands, because there is no way I will give her up, ever. I'm not sure where we will end up, but I know in my heart I want to be with her forever. If anyone has worries or thinks that our being together is a complication, I'm not sure what or how we will handle it; I just know I'll do anything I can to make it all work. I hope we can deal with everything, so both Bella and I can remain at the same station.

The ringing bell snaps me out of my mental thoughts of my time so far with Bella, and I jump up putting on my gear and getting into the rig.

I read the information out to the rest of the crew. "The restaurant in the Pioneer Building has had an explosion; the building is being evacuated." I run through some other information, and just finish when we reach the building. I jump out and we start to get geared up as Jasper is ordered to see if anyone is still in the building.

"They said there are only a few more people; the first, second, third and fourth floors have been cleared as has the ground. That leaves the lower floors to be cleared."

Just as I get to the door of the building, I am surprised to see that dickhead Jake carrying an unconscious woman, and I move to him.

"She fell," he says.

"That's Heidi, she's in charge of the underground tour," a man says.

I look to the man who spoke and nod at him. "Do you know if anyone else is down there?" I ask him, knowing he is the building manager, but he shakes his head at me

"I don't know," he says.

"Here," Jake says holding out what looks like a checklist. I see that the party of fourteen has been checked in and out.

"Was she the only staff member down there?" I ask the manager.

"Yes," he says.

"Okay, we need three people to go down to the lower levels to double check," I yell out.

"The roof or wall ... something fell. You'll only be able to get to the bottom of the stairs," Jake tells me, making me look to him.

"Were you on the tour?"

He nods at me.

"Was there anyone left down there?" I ask again.

This time he looks to the building. "I had to climb over the wall to get out, no one came out after me, and then the opening closed."

I sigh knowing he is in shock, so I touch his arm to see if he can calm down.

"Was there anyone else in there? Did you see anyone else that may be still down there?"

Jake just looks at the sheet that shows Heidi had signed everyone back out. I look at the sheet, too. "Jake, sometimes people go back; sometimes they are signed out before they have actually left. I just need to know, was anyone else down there still before you left?"

"No," he says and I nod at him.

"Okay, the building looks to be clear," I call as my eyes fall on Jake who's pulling at his hair.

"Well done," I tell him and he just looks at me. "You saved this woman's life, not everyone would stop to help in a case of emergency."

Jake looks away from me and nods. I move away from him knowing that we need to get the fire under control.

The fire has wiped out the entire kitchen. As I clean up the hose, I frown looking at the ground seeing that there doesn't seem to be much water. I shrug it off carrying on helping with the cleanup. There's also the falling wall and structural issues we need to deal with.

I get out some equipment and set a team to take with me.

"This is Dispatch calling crew twenty-six, come in," I hear Alice over the radio.

"Crew twenty-six here, Dispatch," Jasper replies.

"Copy, twenty-six, just had a call from a person who says they are in the building with one adult who has a broken leg and six children. They are all trapped underground in the Pioneer Building."

I hiss out a 'fuck' as Dispatch carries on. "There is water coming in and the place is flooding. They have moved to a bunker, but can't get past a gate that's been padlocked. Their location is ..." as she rhymes off the coordinates and look toward where they should be. My eyes go back to the radio as Dispatch has gone quiet. "Chief Swan," a male voice says, "I'm sorry," he carries on, "But Bella is one of the people trapped."

When he says my girl's name my heart just about leaps out of my chest. "She is talking with Alice, but her implant is not working. She told Alice the water is rising fast about a foot every ten minutes and sitting at about seven feet. They are about three feet above it right now."

I just look at Charlie who seems to be having trouble comprehending what has just been said. "Okay, let's move, crew," I yell grabbing the bolt cutters and my Halligan bar. When I turn back, all the whole crew seems to be just staring at me. "Now men, this is one of our own crew, and she needs us!" I yell at them making them all look at me. I can see that they know this, but just like me they never thought of her as someone that needs to be rescued.

"I've got Alice on my cell," Jasper states. "Alice told her we are coming; we need to get to her ASAP."

"Jasper, hurry!" I hear Alice sob over the speaker of his phone.

We all run down to the street as another engine, and the EMTs follow in their units. I come to the manhole, pull it up with my Halligan and go down the ladder. Paul, Jasper, and Seth follow behind with ropes and their Halligan bars. I run all the way down listening for noise that will tell me they are nearby.

"How the hell are we going to find them down here? I wish she had a GPS or PASS," Seth says and I stop looking at him, quickly pulling out my cell.

"She does, on her phone," I pull up my screen and see she is some feet down from where we are. "This way," I say.

Jasper tells Alice to tell her we are using an app on her phone to find her; if she starts to yell, it would help.

"Jasper, I told her, but now I've lost her, her cell died!" Alice yells out, but I can hear her and kids yelling.

"Bella!" I yell back. I hold up my hand to tell the crew to quiet down. I place my hand on the pipe, and I can feel the vibration that someone is hitting it.

"This way," I yell following the pipe line.

It takes us only a few minutes of running to see a tunnel. I move along seeing the gate and as I look down, I see Bella's head.

"Hi," I say holding back the tears in my eyes. She looks tired, and her lips are blue. I'm sure she is not even aware her teeth are chattering. My eyes scan her body only seeing a gash on her forehead. She never told Alice she was hurt, too.

I look and then glare that the gate is too small for me to get through it. The guys set about using the spreader to open it up wider, and Bella quickly starts passing me the children one at time.

When I have the last one, I look at the platform and hear it make a creaking noise. Everything in me wants to tell her to forget being an adult and to get herself out, but I can't. Besides, I know she wouldn't do it. I bite my tongue, knowing we need to move fast.

I turn back to see she has an adult on her shoulder as the guys get the gate fully opened. We pass the woman up and I see the look of happiness that Bella has now that the woman is safe. The pride I feel in my heart quickly changes to fear when the creaking noise gets loud enough that everyone can hear it.

"Come on, Bella, get out of there!" I yell holding out my hand to her. She reaches up to grab it just as the groaning and creaking hit a new level. I watch in horror, unable to do anything as the platform crashes half off the wall.

"Bella!" I yell as she dangles holding on to the rail. The creaking is loud as both the platform and Bella fall to the water below. I move back from the gate and attach a rope.

I turn to see the children are all scared, I know that I need to stay calm and just get down there. I strip out of my turnout gear and go down the rope. "Be ready to pull me up," I yell before entering the water below.

When I get to the bottom, I see that her foot is trapped by the rail. I move to her pressing my lips to hers, passing her some air. I swim to the rail using everything I have to move Bella. I feel it move, and thankfully, it is just enough to free her foot.

I look at her but I know she been down here too long. Her eyes close just as I wrap my arms around her pulling her back up to the top.

"Come on, Bitsy," I say even though I know right now she can't hear me. I still feel the need to talk to her. I lay her on the top of the fallen platform so I can start CPR.

"Edward," I hear getting yelled just as Paul appears and flings down a rope with a harness on it. I grab it and wrap it around my waist and hold Bella to me.

Paul and the others pull both of us up, and they take her from me. Laying her flat on my jacket, I move quickly needing to do this. I breathe in to her and then start chest compressions.

"Come on, Bitsy; don't leave me, not like this!" I yell at her unresponsive body. "We're meant to die after we've lived a full life together. I haven't even been able to tell you that I love you," I cry to her before breathing in to her mouth again.

A small cough bursts from her mouth as my face is hit with water. I look at her seeing that her eyes are open, but I know she's still not fully with us. I feel her heartbeat and her pulse. It's slow, and she's cold, but she's breathing.

"Bitsy, it's time to get out of here," I say and pull my fire turnout pants back on. Seth takes this time to check her over and wraps her in my jacket and picking up her small body.

I move to him again holding open my arms. Seth nods at me and hands her over. We walk out and I see that Jasper is standing with the children and the lady with the injured leg.

"Is she okay?" a little boy asks.

"She will be," I tell them. "Time for us to leave; the ambulance workers will help you guys." Jasper picks up the teacher and we walk fast out of the tunnel. Seth leads the way then Jasper takes the teacher out followed by the children. When each of them leaves, I can hear the cheering of the crowd that must have been watching.

I make my way to the ambulance, holding her in a way to give her the best body heat possible. When I get to the ambulance Charlie is standing there looking heartbroken and scared.

I place her on a gurney kissing her head before moving back.

"Edward, she's my baby ... I need—" I give him a nod and watch as he jumps into the ambulance with her. I feel my heart tighten as it moves off and all I can do is watch.

"Edward!" I turn to look at Jasper who's looking upset, too.

"We need to find out why that place is flooding. There's too much water for it to just be a burst pipe."

I agree, while trying hard to get my mind back to work.

"I have another team ready to head down, and we still need to check to see if there is anyone else down there," Jasper says.

I nod as I look around for the manager. It takes almost ten minutes for me to find him enjoying a coffee at Starbucks.

"You mind telling me why your records were inaccurate?" I ask as he lifts his coffee to his lips. He stops and just looks at me.

"It showed that everyone was recorded as leaving, yet there were eight people, six of those who were children still down there?"

"I ... I ... don't know what to say," he stutters.

I can't stop the glare that comes across my face. "You don't know what to say? Well, my crew is down there now, and at this point they could very well be finding bodies. Parents could be getting told later that their babies aren't coming home, and all you have to say is 'I don't know what to say'?"

"Look, Mister, Heidi's job as the tour guide is to record people coming in and out. It's not my fault that she signed them out before they left."

"But it's your job as the manager, to make sure she does her job, so the responsibility falls on your plate. You had better know that the fire marshal will be investigating this intensely, especially since one of our own was down there trapped with a group of kids. You better make sure all your i's are dotted and your t's are crossed, because you're looking at some pretty hefty fines, and possibly liability lawsuits to boot."

He sits there looking dumbfounded.

"Right now!" I yell.

"Edward," Jasper says as the manager gets a clue and stands up. "We're at the collapsed wall, there's some water coming through. We've also recovered two bodies."

I close my eyes, wishing that I had just checked down there myself. I shouldn't have taken Jake's word. If I find out he knew they were down there; I will have his ass in a sling so fast he won't know what hit him. "We're not sure who they are; they're still under the fallen debris."

My eyes lock with the manager who heard what Jasper said, and he now looks more panicked than he was before.

"But ... but—"

I move away before I become more enraged, and run back to the building. I head down to where the crew is and start to help move the stones. We make a gap and start to pump the water out.

"Do we know where the water is coming from?"

"Yeah, it looks like the fire set off a second explosion; that burst the pipes running under the building. Not only the fresh water pipes, but the building still had a working Cistern system. All the water that was stored is flooding the area, too. The underground was once separated from the Cistern, but the explosion must have weakened or broken a wall between the two.

"We're trying to get the wall blocked off to stop the flooding. We're also pumping water to the sewer now."

We are working at one end and another crew is at the other. It takes us two hours to get the water low enough to get rid of the debris. As we slowly move everything, it's clear that the couple died as soon as the wall fell. Both had been impaled with a pipe that had torn loose.

I move in and start to look around, double checking each room in the bunker as I pass. I'm almost at the bunker where Bella was when I see a jacket. I pick it up and I know right away that it's Bella's.

"Bitsy," I mutter to myself. I have no idea how the hell she did it. How she managed to get herself, six kids, and the teacher to safety. This place must have been freezing. It's freezing even now with only two feet of water left. She is so lucky that she never lost any of them. I can't help but remember the image of her still body lying on the hard cold ground. I close my eyes. "She's alive, she's alive," I repeat out loud. Even with my saying it all over again, I can't get rid of the need and want to run to her. I need to hold her just to be sure she is okay.

I perform a full lap of the area, and then walk back to check it again. Finally happy that no else is down here, I let out a deep breath. Knowing Bella, I didn't expect to see anyone else. I know my girl and she wouldn't have left anyone, if she had a choice. I know it would have been the first thing she would have told me. Even with that in mind, I know when she finds out two people were under the rubble she's going to take it hard. I am sure that she didn't know that they were there.

I am also hit again with wonder. _"Did Jake know she was down there? I mean, he was on the same tour as she was; he would have said she was there. He had to have known she wasn't outside. Would he really leave her to die? They've known each other for years. At one time, they even dated. He may be pissed that she is no longer his, and angry that his behavior has gotten him suspended, but would that be enough for him to leave her to die? Why was he on the tour, anyway? Was he following and harassing her?"_ These questions are boggling my brain.

We all arrive back at the station, and I head to the shower room. After showering and changing into my street clothes, I walk into the kitchen. I see the rest of the crew looking glum.

"Has Charlie called?" I ask needing to get information about her, but they just shake their heads.

"We're thinking of going for take-out—Rita's sounds good," Seth says and I look at him because it's right next to the hospital.

"I agree," I say as we gear up and head over there. The guys jump out and I wave at them as I run toward the hospital.

"Isabella Swan," I say to the receptionist.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my fiancée," I say, and she merely looks at me.

"Sir, another man claimed he was her spouse to be, and I already sent him up there," she says.

"He is lying. I am her fiancé; what room is she in?"

"I'll have to have security take you up; one of you is lying," she says.

"Fine!" I answer.

"Edward?" I hear my father's voice and I turn to him.

"Dad, Bella's here, and she was hurt, I need to see her," I tell him and he nods at me.

"I was just heading up there, come on," he says.

"Dr. Cullen, Sir," the woman says again. "There was another man claiming to be her fiancé and he is already there; he is up there now."

"Call security, he is not her fiancé. Have him removed immediately," my father orders.

When I get up to her room, I see Jake sitting with his head in his hands. The anger that I have been trying and failing to keep a lid on comes out and I have him pinned to the wall with my hand around his throat. The best thing I could hear right now would be my Bitsy's voice, but I settle for the sickening crunch of his nose as I throw my fist against his face.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we hear more from Edward, and we hope any lingering questions people had about did he know Bella wasn't the bride before the dance, and why he was stripping have been answered fully. We are interested to see what you think of his outburst of things he said as he was trying to revive Bella. How do you think things will play out from here? What do you think of Jake? Did anyone else find joy in Edward's breaking his nose? See you all soon with another chapter, but it will likely be first of the week ... maybe before, if I get 10 done today like I plan. Nikky is working on 11, and we're waiting for 8 and 9 from the beta team. Hope you're all enjoying this, leave us your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is 8, and I have 9 ready to post too. I will post it in a few days when I get 10 back fully beta'd.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 8**

"She could have died—you left her there. You left them all there!" I shout.

Jacob shakes his head. "She met me there; she didn't want you to know—"

Before he can finish his lie, I hit him again.

"What the hell?" I turn to see the security officer who just yelled at me.

"He doesn't get near her," I yell back at him.

"Edward!" I turn seeing Charlie, who's looking at me in surprise, his eyes fall to Jake and he glares. "I told you to leave. You should do it fast because when I have proof that the bruises on her arm came from you, I will kill you," Charlie growls.

He fucking hurt her? I step back toward Jake who I'd let go of.

"Edward, Bella's asking for you." Charlie says the one thing that makes me stop. I turn and walk into her room.

"Bitsy," I say as I move to her bed.

"Hi," she rasps out looking at me sadly. "My head hurts, and I can't see or think clearly enough to read your lips. I miss hearing your voice," she cries.

I pull her into my arms and hug her close, kissing her neck. I pull back and give her a smile.

~I love you~ I sign out to her. ~You complete me, and I fucking missed you so much after you were brought here.~

She chuckles when I add in the swear word to my signing.

~I love you, too,~ she signs back to me making me feel happier.

~I need to go back; the guys are next door getting food.~ I sign feeling sad that I was not getting much time with her.

~I know,~ she responds.

~I will be back as soon as my shift is over,~ I tell her.

I kiss her fully on the lips and pull back. When I turn around Charlie looks a little angry, but I know he'll get over it.

"I love her with all my heart," I tell him as we walk out the door.

"I fucking knew this would happen if you came here," he says shaking his head.

"I'll come over to the station at ten, and you can come over here for a few hours."

I nod at him. "If you're sure – she's still your daughter," I say.

"I know, but you'll be her husband soon enough, and we both love her." I pull him to me in a man hug, thanking him without words.

"I'll see you soon," he says pulling back from me.

By the time I get back down to the guys, they are done eating their food. I only get a few bites of my dinner in before we are called out again.

It's just after ten when Charlie arrives at the station. I only give him a nod before running out and getting into my car.

When I arrive at the hospital, I take the stairs two at a time, to get up to Bella's room.

"Hi," I say moving to her.

She moves over on her bed and I take her invitation and lay on the bed beside her. I feel much happier when she places her head on my chest.

~I thought I was going to lose you~ I sign where I know she can see.

Bella nods and lifts her head. I see tears running down her face. ~I was so scared. I started to second guess my decision to leave where we were. Jacob left us, and he said he'd send help.~

I feel the anger fill my insides again. I had started to think he knew she was down there, but to have it confirmed is making me want to hunt him down and slowly kill him. I am sure the parents of the children—hell, any parent would be on my side if I beat the utter crap out of him.

~How is Mrs. Clark?~ she signs.

I shake my head at her. ~I don't know. I will ask when a nurse comes in.~

Bella nods at me. ~My father has given the okay for you to stay the night or however long you can. You're my interpreter, so they can't deny you.~

~I will stay as long as I can,~ I sign, hoping that I get to stay all night with her. ~Now close your eyes and get some sleep.~

She nods and moves closer to me. I hold her kissing the top of her head before closing my own eyes.

"Edward." I open my eyes to see Charlie standing over me.

"Huh?" I say moving to get up, but he pushes me back down.

"I just came to tell you I have someone coming in to cover for you today, but you'll need to work next Saturday for them." I nod right way. "Call me when she wakes up," I again nod. I think he says goodbye, but I am already halfway back to sleep, so I'm not really sure.

 **~S.I.S~**

"Edward," I hear my father hiss. I open my eyes and look at him.

"What?" I ask, trying to work out why he looks as if he is mad at me.

"You can't be lying in her bed," he sighs, "and you could have at least taken off your shoes?"

I chuckle a little. "I was tired, Dad," I tell him sitting up slowly so that I don't wake Bella. As I sit up, my dad starts to wipe the bed clean.

"Dad, she's sleeping," I hiss at him, and he looks at me and then to Bella.

"Shit, sorry," he says.

I shake my head and turn a little to look at her, happy with the fact she is still asleep.

"What can I do for you?"

My dad rolls his eyes. "I came to drop off her appointment card to get her cochlear replaced." I take the card from him with a smile.

"Your mother wants to officially meet her, and she's pissed that you've been lying outright to her about someone special in your life."

I groan. There's a part of me that knows I should have just said, 'yeah I have met someone, and it's her that I am spending all my time with,' but I knew she would want to meet her, and my mother is relentless when she wants something.

"You need to tell her that it will happen when Bella is ready." I look at my girl and then back to my dad. "Does she remember that Bella is deaf?"

I know Bella was introduced to my parents at Jasper's wedding, but as I hogged all her time, it was a short meeting.

He nods and then smiles. "She's booking classes for both of us to learn ASL, and she asked for leaflets about Cochlear implants." I smile letting out a little breath. I should have known my mom wouldn't have cared less that she was deaf as long as I am happy. But at the same time, I didn't want her feeling sorry, or unsure of how to talk to Bella.

"I have explained a little about it, but I have made sure to tell her that she shouldn't pity Bella," my father says.

I smile widely nodding at him. "No, she shouldn't. Bella's deafness is just a part of who she is, just like the fact that she has brown eyes. I look at Bella who appears as if she's starting to wake up.

"I'll be back in about an hour to look her over," my dad tells me, speaking to my back, as my eyes are still on my girl. Bella's eyes open just as the door closes.

"Morning, Bitsy," I husk out to her, and then kiss her lips.

"Morning," she says between my kissing her. She chuckles as she pulls back. "I need to get washed up," she says, and I pout still kissing her a few more times, before moving so that she can go and get washed up.

I sit back down on the chair, and send off my first text to Charlie.

 _Bella is awake, and in the shower._

I scroll down my list finding my father's name and sending him one, too.

 _Bella's awake; can you get us both breakfast from the diner and two strong coffees?_

My cell buzzes almost immediately and when I open the text, I see that it's from my father.

 _ **I am too busy being a doctor to be your maid; get it yourself. I'll be up to see Bella in about thirty minutes.**_

I snort as another text comes in right after that.

 _ **Don't worry sweetie, Mommy is here and I'll go and get you and Bella breakfast. See you soon. I love you.**_

I groan when I get to the end of the text. I love my mother, but this is not the way I wanted her to meet Bella.

"Hi," I hear the love of my life say.

I look up to see that Bella is dressed with her hair in a towel, my eyes run over her ass in the tight jeans she has on. I look up and see her breasts are covered by a snug camo t-shirt. Just as my mouth opens to talk to her, I see the bruises on her arm that Charlie was talking about.

"What happened?" I ask, happy she can't hear the harsh tone of my voice.

She looks at me as if she is confused, so I let go of her hand and sign as I speak to her this time. "Your arm—the handprint bruises—what happened?" My eyes go back as I look at the bruise; I know the handprint is too large to be anyone other than a man or large adult.

~Jacob grabbed my arm;~ Bella signs and lets out a sigh. ~I don't think he meant to leave a bruise on me. I was trying to get away from him, and he wanted to talk to me.~

I feel the rage of anger growing inside of me, but I close my eyes trying hard to bring it under control, not wanting to scare Bella.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, hoping she can read my lips since my hands are clenched into fists at my sides.

"It hurt when he did it, yes, but I am okay now," Bella says touching my face softly. I open my eyes and kiss her. As her mouth moves with my own, my hand goes into her hair and I hold her head close to me as the other hand moves over her body.

"Hello," my mom calls from the doorway behind me.

I pull back a little and Bella just looks at me.

"Sorry," I mouth and then turn to face my mom, to see that she's smiling her scary large smile. I turn back to look at Bella "I'm really sorry," I sign to her.

"Hi, Mom," I say and sign 'my mom' as I talk.

"Hello," my mom says in a rather unusually loud voice.

"Mom, speak in a normal tone, and maybe a little slower than normal, but not overly slow," I tell her, knowing my mother tends to speak very fast when she is excited, signing as I talk.

"I'm sorry," my mom says still talking loudly.

"Mom!" I hiss making her look at me.

I turn back to Bella. "This is my mother, Esme. Mom, this is my girlfriend Bella," I sign as I speak.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Bella says making my mom gasp.

"I didn't know that someone who's deaf could speak so well. If I didn't know you were deaf beforehand, I would never have been able to tell with how well you speak."

My hand covers my face as the feeling of being deeply embarrassed hits me.

"Not everyone who is deaf can speak; some just can't and some choose not to. Some who do are hard to understand, but my mom pushed me to learn to talk so she could pretend she had a normal child," Bella explains.

I open my eyes to see my mom looking upset, and I am sure it is over what Bella said about her mother.

"Oh, I didn't—" my mom starts, but Bella shakes her head and covers my mom's hand.

"I know that, don't worry, Jasper told me all about you."

The smile on her face has my mom and I both groaning over what Jasper has probably said to her.

Bella looks at me tilting her head as she looks back at my mom. "Did you really ask someone who was blind to look at your painting?" I snort and then chuckle as my mom blushes.

"Yeah, I forgot she was blind, and just yesterday I passed her and waved, and then texted to tell her off for not waving back at me." My mom just looks at Bella for few seconds. "You are very beautiful; almost too beautiful for my son."

I give my mom a displeased look but she just carries on talking. "And your hair … I wish I had hair that was as thick as yours." My mom softly touches Bella's hair and sighs a little. "I have thin straggly hair, whereas my son took the unkempt, penny color from me; he took his thick hair from his father." She stops and her eyes move to me before looking back at Bella. "He is just like his dad, and I am sure if he were to have met you before me, he would have made a play for you, too. He would've hit you with all the charm of a Masen. You've more than likely heard it all from Edward, but his dad was a firefighter, too. Did you tell her that, Edward?"

I shake my head as I finish signing everything so Bella can keep up. "Oh, remind me to pull out the old movies; especially the one where Ed and you are singing. That is something you must hear, Bella—" As soon as the words are out my mom's mouth, she covers her mouth with her hands. "Shit, see, I am sorry. I don't know why I say things like that."

Bella just laughs and I look to my mom who thankfully starts to chuckle, too.

"I can't wait, I'll make sure my cochlear implant is fully charged the day we come over to see those home movies."

My mom nods and clears her throat chuckling a little. "I brought the both of you breakfast," she says, almost at a normal speaking level and just the right speed for Bella to be able to follow what she's saying.

"This looks lovely, Esme." When Bella says my mom's name, she made the sign for bubbles. I tap her arm making her look at me.

"Esme," I sign using the letters, and then make the sign for bubbles.

"Yes," Bella smiles at me, making me smile back. I agree with the signed name she gave my mom.

"How do I say my name, Bella?" My mom asks, but as Bella's eyes are on me, she doesn't know my mom is speaking,

"Mom, when you are talking to Bella, even if she has a cochlear implant on, you should gain her attention first. You can either raise your hand if you're in her view or tap her arm."

Bella's eyes stay on me until I am done speaking and then turn to my mom.

"I'm sorry," my mom tells her.

"It's okay, Esme, many people do it, even my friends forget sometimes," Bella stops and gives her a smile. "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes, I was asking how I say my name in ASL."

I watch as Bella takes my mom first through the finger spelling of her name then make the action for her name. "That's your signing name; it just makes it easier. The sign means bubbles, and I think it suits you as you seem very bubbly."

My mom blushes slightly and gives me a smile as both Bella and I start to eat.

When we're finished with breakfast, I pull Bella so her back is flush with my front. I run my hand through her hair as she speaks with my mom, who by the end of their talk was a lot calmer.

I hold Bella's hand as we walk to her appointment. "Your mother is lovely," she tells me, and I smirk.

I have to walk a little twisted, so that I am able to sign to Bella. "Yeah, she embarrasses me often, but I love her dearly. I just wish she would engage her brain before she speaks sometimes."

"That's a mother's right to embarrass her children. You don't know how lucky you are. I wish my mom would care enough about me to admit I was her daughter, much less do things to make me blush or be embarrassed."

I can feel the pain of her words hitting me hard. I know that I don't know Renee, but even with that I still can't understand how anyone could abandon their child for something like being deaf.

I move closer to her and kiss the side of her head, which just happens to be above where her implant belongs.

"Hi, Bella, come on in," the woman says and signs as we reach the waiting area.

Bella walks in and I follow, taking a seat across from her.

"Here you go," The woman says and signs.

I watch as Bella clips the implant in place, but there's a wire running from the implant to the computer.

"You know what to do," the woman says and signs to Bella and then begins to tap on the keyboard.

"So, handsome can you start to speak?"

I frown back at the woman, and my eyes move to Bella as she chuckles.

"I need to hear some sounds, talking, so she can level the new cochlear implant to her preferences," the lady tells me.

"Oh," I say grinning. "What should I say?" I ask and think it over for a few seconds. There's only one thing I want her to hear, or rather be the first thing she hears with her new implant.

"I know that I signed this to you last night, but I wanted to tell you, I want and need you to hear me," I say with a smile.

Bella nods and I see that she has tears in her eyes.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you, Isabella Swan. You are my everything and I love you."

"Best thing I've ever heard. I love you, too," Bella says with a sob to her voice.

I move to her kissing her quickly.

I pull back from Bella when the woman clears her throat. "Is the implant working the way the other one was?"

Bella looks to the woman.

"It's the same as my other implant," Bella agrees.

"Have you thought about getting a second implant on the other side yet?"

Bella shakes her head. "I'm still weighing the pros and cons of it."

The woman simply nods at Bella. "If you want to talk some more about it, my door is always open. Now, is everything with the new implant okay? Are the tones and sound levels at the right level for you?"

"Yeah, Kate," Bella says using the lady's name for the first time. "It's actually perfect."

Kate winks and takes the wire out from Bella's implant that is hooked to the computer.

When Bella stands, Kate hugs her and rubs her hand up and down her back. "I am so happy you are okay, you gave us all a scare."

Bella clears her throat before speaking. "Thanks, Kate, I'll talk to you soon."

I frown, a little unsure as to why she changed the subject.

"Yeah, you know the drill, anytime you need to see me, just drop in," Kate tells her.

I take a hold of Bella's hand as we walk out. I wait until we are back in her room and she's back on her bed, before speaking again.

"Are you okay? Yesterday was scary, and I can't image what you went through down there."

"I don't think it really hit me at the time," Bella says looking away from me.

I pull her chin gently around so that I can see her.

"I'm okay. I just seem to ... down there, and my mind seemed to just be focused on what I needed to do to get the children out."

"That seems about right; you were able to do so much because of the adrenaline that was pumping through your body. That is likely the reason the hypothermia didn't kick in and let your body shut down. Until the children were safe, you couldn't afford to pay attention to anything about yourself."

Bella clears her throat again. "Do you think I'll be released today? If not, I would still like to visit Mrs. Clark, just to—"

I stop her from talking by covering her mouth.

"Bitsy, it's okay to be scared. It's also okay to be upset, cry, or even yell about what happened. You don't have to hold that stuff in," I tell her.

Bella shakes her head at me. "There's no point getting upset, and yelling is not going to change anything. Everyone made it out safely; that's all that matters."

This time I clear my throat. A part of me is saying you have to tell her about the two people who died, and the other part is saying just leave it for a day or two. In the end, I keep it to myself. I know she needs to come to terms with the things she did before she can handle the 'what ifs' which will plague her. Once she learns about the two dead people, I know she'll blame herself. "It is still okay to be upset," I tell her looking her right in the eyes.

"He left us … he left us," she cries to me. "I was ... I couldn't leave them, and he said he'd get help." She again stops talking.

~I was scared; the water was rising so fast~ she tells me using only sign language. ~I started to second guess my choice to move. I was scared I would get everyone killed because no one would know where we were.~

I just keep looking at her, but she leaps up as tears run down her face. Her hands are moving too fast that I am not able to pick up what she is saying.

"Bitsy," I say moving toward her, but she shakes her head, and before I know what's going on, her small hand is pulling at my shirt. I feel her body shake and she slowly drops to the ground. I keep a hold of her the whole time hoping and praying she knows I am here for her.

It takes some time for her to calm down. I'm almost scared that I will say or do the wrong thing and set her off again.

~"I started to think I was wrong and that I should not have moved. I thought I screwed up, that Jake told you where we were, and I had moved and you couldn't find us. I started to think that I had put the children, Mrs. Clark, and the crew in danger."

I kiss her head. "No, Bitsy, you did the right thing, you moved the kids to safety."

~"I should have remembered my cell, before we left; I shouldn't have had to go back for it."~

I clasp her face to look at me and shake my head. "You did the right thing."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I should've looked to see if anyone else was under the wall that had fallen. I never looked," she says out loud with such a pleading sound to her words.

I sigh, knowing somehow she knows about the two people who died. "Bitsy, there was nothing you could do for them. The two people under the wall died on impact. They were also on the opposite side of the debris from where you were. Once that opening closed, you wouldn't have even been able to see them. Your getting the kids and Mrs. Clark out of there and to safety was exactly why you were there in the first place. If not for you and your fast thinking, they would've likely died."

Bella looks to the ground. "When Dad told me, my first thought was that it could have been me or one of the children." She stops and looks at me.

"And a little part of you was happy it wasn't one of the children, right?"

She nods at me with fresh tears on her face.

"That's just part of being a human, Bitsy. It doesn't mean you wanted the other people to die. As a firefighter, you know that finding someone who has perished is never easy, but it's a lot harder when it's a child. Those images stay with you for a long time."

I pick her up and hold her as she cries softly. When she calms down again, she looks at me. "Why did he leave us, Edward? I get that he must have been scared and just needed to get to safety ... But why didn't he tell you? Why did he leave us there to die?"

"I don't know, but I will find out – that you can bet on."

I kiss her some more as she wipes her tears.

"If it weren't for Bobby communicating with Alice, we would've ended up dying," she tells me.

"Bobby did great and I expect it was with your guidance," I say.

Bella looks at me and I see deflection in them.

"What's wrong?" I ask unsure of what's going through her head.

"I know, and down there, I learned the hard way. I finally fully understood why I couldn't be a firefighter because of my hearing impairment. I always held out hope that someone, would come along and make something new that would help my dream come true." She stops talking and I see her bottom lip wobble. "But after this, I know it's best that I never become a firefighter. When my implant failed me, it almost got us killed. If Bobby hadn't been able to communicate for me, the crew would have been fishing out our bodies instead of rescuing us."

I shake my head at her. "Bitsy, no, you would've found a way. I really believe that," I make sure my words are pronounced, and hold every meaning of each of the words I spoke. "You are resourceful, and you kept a level head. Making the children help you talk to Alice. Having her call us. Keeping an eye on Mrs. Clark, that's all because of you. And just for your information, I would have you as a member of my crew any and every day of the week." I stop and snort. "Okay, that's a lie, because I am deeply in love with you, and the thought of sending you into a fire would kill me. However, you need to believe that if we weren't a couple–in love, I would want you on my crew. To know that I have someone like you watching my back, it'd be like being assured I had one of the best watching out for me."

Bella just snorts out a sob. "Just lay here with me," she begs.

I give her a smile before standing with her in my arms. I move to the bed holding her close to me. I know that she is still somewhat in shock. Hopefully, this feeling of self-blame or what could have happened goes away. I know the feelings she is dealing with; it is the same feeling that all firefighters deal with. The 'what ifs', when you find out someone died on your watch. It's not easy, but in time, she will realize she did all that she could. She has no reason to feel guilty, and I know she'll need time, and someone to talk to. I just hope she knows I am here for her, and she can lean on me.

 **~S.I.S~**

It's a little after lunchtime when my father walks back in. "Hello, Bella," he says using sign language as he talks. "I'm sorry ... I don't know any more than how to say hello and spell your name."

"It's okay," Bella tells him with a sparkle in her eyes. This is the same one I have noticed come every time someone talks to her in sign language, her own language.

My dad examines her as I stand at the window watching every movement.

"I am not happy about your blood pressure being a bit high, and I would like for you to stay in the hospital a little longer."

Bella lets out a huff.

"I'm not surprised her blood pressure is a little high, you all have been poking at her," Tanya says as she comes into the room.

"Tanya," I say and my dad stays tight lipped as she just smiles.

"Not to worry, that's why I am here," she says with a smile.

I frown for a few seconds as the room fills with people.

"Tanya, who are all of these people? She needs to rest," I say.

Tanya rolls her eyes. "No, what she needs is to be pampered. This girl is going to give her a body massage. These girls are going to give her a mani, pedi, and wax touchup. Lastly, she is here to do her hair." Tanya looks at Bella and signs as she talks. "I'll have you feeling like a million dollars in no time; you can always count on me."

Bella can't say a word as my father is yet again talking. "It is highly important for her to remain calm," he says.

"Yeah, because if this works, which it will, you quacks would be out of a job."

My father just looks at Tanya. "Look, she needs her rest," he says.

"How is she going to do that with you and your minions coming in every hour? I mean, really, if you want her to relax, give her a chance to do so. Both you and the nurses coming in here to check her stats every hour is making her crazy. Trust me, I know Bells and I know how to help her relax." Tanya raises her brow. "Now leave so I can make my second favorite girl in this whole world feel better, and come back later to check her vitals. I'll bet you dollars to donuts that it is better when my team is finished."

My father shakes his head walking out muttering about having a nut job in his family and hospital.

Tanya turns and looks at me. "You have something to say?"

"Nope, just make sure that you stay here with my girl until I get back," I say.

"Sure, I'll stay with my girl," she says.

Snorting, I shake my head at her, she knows as well as I do that Bella is my girl, not hers.

I kiss Bella softly. "I'll be back, Bitsy, I just need to check in at the station and let them know you are doing okay."

"Tell them I will be back as soon as your dad lets me go."

I nod at her and walk out.

I only get down the hall a ways when I meet up with Emmett. "I was just coming to talk to you and Bella," he says.

I pull his arm, making him walk with me. "Leave her for now, she's getting pampered, and for once I agree with Tanya, she needs it."

Emmett just looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "I wanted to get this over with so that Rose and Alice could see her without me interrupting their time."

"Emmett, please," I beg. "She almost had a break down earlier."

Emmett just sighs.

"Come on, bro, you know that feeling that you get, like you didn't do enough, or did everything wrong?"

Emmett stops and looks down the hallway. "But she saved those kids and their teacher," he says.

"I know, but she knows about the two people who were killed instantly in the explosion. She thinks if she knew about them, she'd have been able to save them, too. She's just in shock, so let Tanya work her magic and then the girls can come get in some girl time with her. You can talk to her tomorrow," I say.

Emmett sighs but nods at me. "I'll text Rose to let her know to come over now."

I nod at him. "Just to give you a heads up, you have a 'dead man walking' working for you."

Emmett just stares at me with a brow raised.

"I am talking about Jacob Black. He bruised her arm when he grabbed her. I haven't gotten the full story yet, but there is proof of the one thing I suspected he did after I found out she was trapped in the building. Emmett, he lied to me, I asked him point blank if anyone else was down there. I asked him if he saw anyone else down there, and he told me no. He said there was no one else there, but he knew for certain that the children, their teacher, and Bella were still down there."

"Edward, are you—"

I cut Emmett off with a hard glare. "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure he knew!" I yell. "He left her and said that no one was down there; he should be arrested. He planned to let them die."

Emmett pulls at his hair. "I'll get on it. I'll call him in and see what he says."

"No, I think you should wait and talk to Bella first, before you do that."

He gives me a nod, and we start to walk again. After a few minutes of silence, Emmett talks again. "Where are you headed?"

"My station," I tell him.

"I think I'll come with you, or I might just hunt down that fucking low-life bastard and kill him instead of talking to him at all."

I nod, and we get into my vehicle.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Edward is pissed ... How do you suppose that will go over? What did you think of Esme? We can't wait to hear your thoughts ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well since chapter 10 is almost ready to post, we figured we would give you chapter 9 now. So a few days early. Can you believe there are only three more regular chapters and the epilogue left to post? See ya below, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 9**

We arrive at the station to see the engines are out, which means the guys are likely on a job. Looking at my watch, I see that it is close to five in the afternoon.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and you can help me get a start on dinner."

Emmett just nods at me.

Dinner is just about finished when I hear the crew returning.

"Edward?" Charlie asks, and I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Let me finish this up, and I'll fill you in. Tanya is with Bella, Rose and Alice are on their way over to the hospital as well, for some girl time."

By the time I am done speaking, the rest of the crew are sitting in the big dine-in kitchen, also wanting to hear about Bella.

I set the stew, vegetables, and potatoes down on the table. The crew fills their plates after they sit down and begin to eat.

"She's upset and has been over things like the ' _what-if's_. We've all been in her shoes, where we think we could've done something different or didn't do enough. We all need to help her when she gets back. Health wise, she's doing okay; she has some bruises, but my dad, who just happens to be a doctor, is looking after her; he is mainly worried about her high blood pressure. However, as I have said, Tanya, Mrs. B. is with her right now and providing a few hours of pampering."

"What about her Cochlear implant, does she have another one yet?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, she got one earlier today." I sit back in my seat. "Charlie, do we know what happened yet?"

Charlie shakes his head. "No. Aro is still investigating it. We do know that the only injuries were Mrs. Clark and Bella, other than the two causalities. The children were all fine; they spent one night in the hospital for precautionary measures. Dr. Cullen wanted them to be watched for twenty-four hours before being released. The two fatalities were instantaneous deaths. When the explosion went off, they were not only buried under debris, but both had been speared by a metal pipe."

"The fire has been all over the news," Paul tells me.

I look his way to see he looks upset and pleased at the same time.

"What are the news stations saying?"

"They're praising Bella for saving both the children and Mrs. Clark."

I both nod and frown as Paul stops to take a deep breath.

"They know she's deaf, and they seem to think she is unemployed. However, they have mentioned several times that her dad is a firefighter who helped in the rescue." Paul shakes his head. "I know Bella said that some people from the deaf community have expressed discrimination when it comes to employment, but I've never seen this. They won't even consider her as someone who is employable. Hell, why did they even bring up her employment or the fact that she is deaf, anyway? I mean I guess I get it, if they were praising her ability of saving all those lives, while being deaf. It seems to me they find it impossible to believe she is a contributing person to society. The way I see it, is hearing or not, Bells is a bad-ass fire fighter and rescue worker. I for one wish she could be a full-fledged fire fighter, I would want her on my six, anytime!"

My eyes go to Charlie who just sighs as he looks at me. "I was waiting for Bella to get out of the hospital to talk everything over with her. I know that Bella wants to give the kids a medal for how well they behaved, and how brave they were during the whole ordeal, and I agree with her. I was thinking of inviting the local news stations to the awards ceremony. Bella would be in full uniform, the one she wears for the training classes and community-based programs. Kind of shove it in their faces that they should investigate reports and get their facts straight before they report them. Bella is a member of our team, whether she's my child or not, she is a hard worker and deserves respect. The Mayor wants to give her an award as well, but she doesn't know about that yet."

"What about Jacob? Did he know she was down there?" Seth asks.

My eyes move off everyone and down to the table. Silently, I begin to eat my meal. I know if I start in on the topic of that prick, I will end up losing it, and with these guys we could end up with a lynch mob."

"We are still investigating it; give me some time. I still need to talk to Bella," Emmett says with a hint of authority.

The crew gives a collective nod with each having grins on their faces.

"Alice just arrived at Bella's room, and she said Rose snuck in some wine." I turn looking at Jasper and roll my eyes.

"Text back and tell her to only let Bella have one glass at the most. My father may not like the fact that his patient is drinking."

Jasper looks down at his cell and moves his fingers as if he's texting. "Don't worry, bro, Alice can handle our dad just fine."

"So you and Bella, huh?" I turn looking at Tyler who is giving me the 'you're dating my sister' glare.

"Hang on a tick; I want in on this," Jasper says, looking as if he's still texting. His eyes meet mine and he grins as he slides his cell into his pocket. "Okay let's get down to it," he smirks.

"You're dating Bella?" Seth asks.

I just look around at the crew and can only nod. Several of them say things like: _'seriously, you're kidding, no way',_ and all I can do is nod at them.

I run my hand through my hair. "It just happened; we fell in love," I tell them.

Paul gets up, with his coffee cup, moving behind me to the counter to refill it. "We ... I love her, and I—"

I don't get a chance to finish as Paul loops his arm around me in a headlock and pulls me out of my chair.

"Come on, guys," I yell as a couple of them help him by grabbing my arms and legs. They're all cheering, and before I know it, I am dumped outside on the ground. As I turn to sit up, I am hit with water from one of the hoses on the truck. The pressure isn't turned up fully, but the spray still stings when it hits my bare skin.

When I am soaking wet I just look at them.

"Bella, is not only our crew member, she's like a sister to many of us," Paul starts.

"Yeah, some of us have known her all of her life," Eric carries on "helped to raise her."

"She means the world to us, and if you break her heart, you will be dealing with all of us, Captain or not!" Taylor says with a nod. "Understood?" he asks.

"Yes!" I yell but Jasper steps forward.

"No having sex at the station, and none of that kissy-kissy crap either!"

I tilt my head looking at him, and he shrugs. "Would you want to walk in on mom and dad getting it on?"

"No, and that's different," I argue.

"Not for us," most of them say.

"Definitely not for me," Charlie pipes in and I sigh but nod.

"I'll only fuck her—" I don't get a chance to end my comment as I am hit with more water.

"Okay! Okay! Jesus H. Christ!" I look at them all. "Again, can I say that I am in love with her, and that I would rather hurt myself than her, OK?"

They nod giving me a smile. "Just so you know where you stand," Jasper says.

They all turn and walk back into the station, leaving me on the ground with Emmett laughing his head off.

"Great cop you are," I say standing up.

"Hey, this was station business; nothing that involves the public or the police."

I make squishing sounds as I start to walk. "I am going to get changed and then take you back to the hospital. I miss my girl."

 **~S.I.S~**

I can hear laughing as soon as I reach the hallway to Bella's room. As I pass the nurse's station and they're all smiling at me, even a few are giggling as I walk to her room.

"Shit, I wonder if it's a Cullen gift to have a ten inch dick? Do you think Dr. Cullen's hung, too?" Rose asks and laughs loudly.

"Maybe we should call Esme and ask her," Bella says as I walk into the room with Emmett right beside me.

"I, for one, can tell you that he is," Emmett states and my head snaps around to give him my 'what the hell' look. "What? Dude, Dad has some photos of them from back in the day when he first tried to get a male strip joint opened."

"Carlisle was a stripper?" I ask and then shake my head. "Not that it matters, besides I am a Masen by blood not a Cullen," I say more to remind myself that there are no photos of my bio-dad stripping. Let's face it that would be awkward. Not that this is not awkward enough already.

"The Masens must have had the gifts from God in the dick department, too," Bella says cockily making me look right at her.

Her eyes are a little glazed over, but she looks more relaxed, and happier than she was before. I relax a little, knowing that if her getting a little tipsy helped her calm down, it was needed.

"So … when do we—" she stops and points to Alice, Rose and herself, "get a show of our own with all three of you stripping?"

"Fuck yes, and add Doctor-Daddy-Cullen in, too," Rose says licking her lips.

Alice groans and Bella gives Rose a high five.

"You want to see my dad naked?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Nah, that's just for Esme, but I do want to do that dance with you again, more so in a room for two, alone."

"Yeah, she was just saying that she wants you to let her ride you like a pony," Rose chuckles and then hiccups.

"Magic pony ride," Bella adds in a loud giggle.

"Jasper is magic; he always has me yelling. I've got it. Maybe I should move home and show my lovely mother the other side of the coin," Alice says with a smile. She seems to have forgotten that Jasper and I are there.

"Fuck no, she'll just start to up her game," Bella tells her, as her eyes land on me. "Oh, hey, Edward, come and give me some lovin'." She stops and giggles.

"I think they're all wasted. I'll get those two out of here before Doctor-Daddy-Cullen," Emmett snorts, "comes to investigate what all the noise is about."

I give him a nod, and he walks over and picks up Alice bridal style. "Come on, honey, let's get the shrimp home," Emmett tells Rose.

"Later, Bella. I am going to see if I can play bad cop with my hunky officer." Rose stands and walks out as if she is completely sober.

"Hello, Bitsy," I smile down at Bella.

She puts her arms around my neck and pulls me down to face her. She kisses my lips and I push her so that she is more on the bed.

"Let me clean up, and I'll be right with you," I tell her.

I pick up the empty bottle of wine; the other is only half empty. I turn looking at Bella and wave them at her. "Are these the only two you guys had?"

Bella nods. "Yeah, and Rose drank the most."

I chuckle shaking my head at how Alice and Bella are such light weights. Then again they both are tiny girls. Rose, at least, has some height to her.

Once the place is picked up, and back to being clean, I move to the bed. I can't help but smile, because she is sound asleep. I smile and give her a kiss on the head. I move to where her Cochlear implant is and take it off. I turn it off, plug it in, and set it in its box before sitting in the chair near the bed. I look at Bella knowing she is it for me. I will never have another woman in my life that means anything near what Bella means to me. She looks like an angel laying in the bed, sleeping more peacefully than she did last night.

Time seems to pass slowly with me sitting in the chair watching and listening to Bella sleep.

"Son?"

I just hum in acknowledgment, instead of speaking to my dad.

"How much did she drink?"

"A few glasses – four at most," I answer.

"If her blood pressure is normal tomorrow, then I will be happy to let her go home."

"Do you think I could get the ring set from the safe?" I ask.

"What? You want your parents' wedding set?" he asks me.

"Yes." I turn and look at him to find he's looking at Bella.

"Are you sure you're not moving a little too fast? It has only been a few months."

I shrug my shoulders. "What does it matter how long I have known her? All that matters to me is that I love her and I want her to be my wife."

"I'll talk to your mom."

I give my dad a nod, but don't say anything.

After my dad leaves, I take off my shoes and pants. Turning off the lights, I move to the bed and lie down beside Bella.

"Just so you know, I will always love you, even after I die, you'll still be the love of my life."

Bella's eyes open a little, and she smiles. She mumbles something as she snuggles into me. I smile holding her close, knowing I will have to repeat all of this again, because she couldn't have heard me.

 **~S.I.S~**

"Everything looks good, and I am happy to let you go home," my father tells Bella, winking at the end.

"Can I look in on Mrs. Clark before I leave?" Bella asks.

"You can do that now; by the time you get changed, go up there, talk to her, and come back here, I should have your discharge papers ready."

Bella gives my dad a nod, and heads into the bathroom to get changed.

"She is doing well; she'll be fine," my dad says with a smile. He walks over to me holding out his hand. When I look to see what he handed me, I see the small ring box. "Your mother told me to tell you, she wants to be told the second you ask her."

"I will," I reply as I open the box looking at the ring set. "She was happy to give me this already?" I ask him, wanting and needing to make sure my mom was okay with it. After all, this was her and my dad's—her husband's—ring set when they married. I know she has been with Carlisle longer, but as far as I know, Edward Sr. was her first love. Just like Carlisle's first love was Jasper's mother, Elizabeth.

"Yes, and remember I gave Jasper my set for him and Alice," my dad reminds me.

I nod and hug him close. "Thanks, Dad," I whisper in his ear.

He pulls back and gives me a wink.

"I'll finish my rounds and paperwork, so you can get your girl out of here."

Bella joins me a short time later. "Are you ready to visit Mrs. Clark?" I ask her holding out my hand.

She nods at me as she takes my hand.

We walk along the hall until we get to Mrs. Clark's room. I knock on the door softly and she calls for us to come in. I open the door and let Bella go in first.

"Bella!" Mrs. Clark cries out happily. "I have been so worried about you, my dear."

Bella just shakes her head. "You shouldn't be; you're the one with the broken leg." Bella takes a hold of Mrs. Clark hand and I know both of the women are upset.

I bring over the chair from the corner of the room placing it near the bed and help Bella to sit. I stand behind her, with my hand on her shoulder.

"You saved my life and my leg. The way you put that belt on me, was perfect. The surgeon told me afterwards it was what kept my leg viable. It was tight enough to slow the heavy bleeding, but allowed enough blood flow to not let the tissues die. You saved me and my ability to have a normal life and you almost lost your own in the process."

Bella again shakes her head. "I was fine; I had my crew there," Bella says looking my way.

"Bella, they had to do CPR on you, you almost died. I am grateful to be alive, but my Lord, girl, I am an old woman, you shouldn't have risked your own life for me."

"How about that we are all just grateful that both of you as well as the children all made it out in decent shape," I tell both of them, not wanting to talk about Bella almost dying.

Bella looks at me when I look in her eyes; all I can see is confusion. I give her a wink and she seems to shake it off and look back to Mrs. Clark.

"How are all the children?" Bella asks after a moment of silence.

"Ben tells me that they are all a little shaken up, as are their parents, but they're okay. They've been asking about both of us."

Bella gives her a nod, with a small sigh. "I am glad to hear that. We better get going, and if it's okay, can I pop in and see you and the children sometime soon?"

"Of course, dear, they will love to see you."

"Good bye, Mrs. Clark," Bella says.

"It's just Angela, Bella, and I'll see you soon."

 **~S.I.S~**

"Do you want to go home, or to my place or somewhere else?"

"Home, Edward. I love you, but I really miss my dad."

I grin giving her a nod. "I miss the old guy, too." I say with a cheeky tone. "Do you think he'll mind me staying over?" I ask giving her a side glance as I drive us to her dad's house.

"Yeah, but you'll likely have to stay in the spare room," she says.

I pout and she shakes her head. "It's his house, his rules. He doesn't have many, and he's always been there for me, so I am following this one."

I give her one more pout and then a wink. "I am happy if I'll be allowed to stay over at all."

I pull up outside Bella and Charlie's home. After helping her out she makes her way to the house as I grab her bags. Bella walks a little in front of me and it takes a few moments for the moaning sounds to reach my own ears.

"Fuck," I hiss "Bella!" I yell knowing not only what that noise means, but I also know that Bella can't hear it since it's coming from the left.

"Bella!" I say again but I am too late as I hear her yell.

"Oh, my, God! My eyes! First I am deaf, now you two are blinding me!"

I move quickly into the house, and I am surprised to see Tanya and Charlie both naked on the couch.

"Chief," I chuckle as Bella turns hiding her face in my chest. I bury my face in her neck, and I hear Charlie pulling on his pants.

He clears his throat, and I look up. Tanya just smiles and winks at me as she holds Charlie's shirt closed around her.

Tanya gets up and walks over to Bella, touching her arm. "Bella, this is not the first time you walked in on me having sex."

"Maybe so, but it is the first time you were doing it with my dad," Bella snaps back.

"Oh, honey, this wasn't the first time. We've been bumping uglies since Alice got married," Tanya chuckles, making Bella give her a glare.

Tanya takes no notice and turns to me. "Heads or tails?"

"What?" I ask glancing at Bella who is looking towards her dad.

"Heads or tails, for who sleeps on the couch," she replies.

I shake my head at her. "What are you asking me, Tanya, I am not following you?"

Tanya sighs. "There's only one spare bed. I am staying the night, and I take it that you are, too. As Charlie wouldn't want you shacking up with Bella, he will follow his own rules, meaning I can't share his bed. So heads or tails, if you guess right you get the couch, wrong I get the bed."

I just look at her and smirk. "Well, honey, being that I was raised to be a gentleman, why don't you take the bed? Besides with your offer, I can't win either way," I deadpan, but give her a smile.

Tanya grins winking at me again. "He's a keeper," she says as she taps Bella's arm.

"You and my dad?" Bella stutters out.

"Come with me," Tanya says pulling Bella a little.

When they leave the living room, I look at Charlie and raise my brow.

"It just sort of happened," he says.

I keep looking at him, not over what he stuttered, but for the fact his face is a deep red color and I've never seen this man blush.

"How is it going?" I ask with a cough.

"Fine, you?" he replies.

"I'm good, too."

Charlie just nods. "You won't say anything to the rest of the guys, will you?" He raises his brow at the end.

I just look at him for a few seconds before smiling. "I am too old for nonsense and telling other people's business."

I nod.

"This is new for me. I mean, I have known Tanya a long time; twenty odd years now, and there have been a few times we almost stepped over the line." He stops and just waves his hand around.

"Into a relationship with each other?" I add for him, and he nods.

"Yeah, but we didn't. There was Renee, her ex, the girls ... we just never went there. We always took a step back not wanting to go down that road. After both of our divorces, we endured, and raising the girls separately, we were stuck in our ways. Things changed at Alice's wedding. With her not being married, it seemed like there was no longer anything to stop us."

I give him a nod. "So, are you two just seeing where it's going before declaring yourselves?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, shaking his head.

"I understand," I tell him sitting down on the one seat. It takes him a few minutes, but he finally takes a seat back on the couch.

I cover my mouth with my hand trying to muffle my laugh when Tanya's panties fall to the floor by his foot. Charlie picks them up and puts them in his pocket. He switches on the television and we both watch the boxing match.

"Hi," Bella says as she sits on my lap. I look over to see Tanya taking the seat next to Charlie.

"You okay?" I ask and she smiles nodding at me.

"Yeah, fine, but I want to take a trip to Mystic Falls. Want to go with me?"

"Where?"

"Mystic Falls. I need to go and see Damon Salvatore."

This time I look over at Charlie who also looks confused, but Tanya is laughing.

"Who is Damon Salvatore?"

Bella's eyes get big as she looks at me. "Damon Salvatore is a vampire, and he can compel people to forget things. Let me tell you, I need him, or good God, anyone to wipe what I saw out of my head."

Tanya laughs out right as she looks at Bella. "God, girl, forget the compelling. If that vampire was real, I would be giving him a lot to remember," she states.

Bella nods. "Yeah, I guess I have to agree. I do love me some hot, hunky Damon Salvatore though."

"Hey," Charlie and I both yell, making Tanya and Bella roll their eyes.

Charlie clears his throat. "Are we okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I am happy for you both, but I need you to tell Alice, because I can't keep this from her."

"I know, honey."

"I know, so, I said that we would host dinner tonight. I invited Alice and Jasper over," Tanya says while biting her lip.

"If you're ready, I am," Charlie says.

Tanya's eyes flash to Bella, and she smiles a warm smile. "I am. I want both Alice and Bella to know that what we have will not come between them. I want to be clear to both of them that our being in a relationship will not change how I feel about Bella, or Alice. I love them both as a mother should love their children, and I love you," Tanya says.

Charlie gets a goofy grin on his face and kisses Tanya softly. "I love you, too."

I turn and look at Bella who seems to still look worried, but she's mostly happy.

"It will be okay," I whisper to her, and she looks at me and nods at me.

"I know it will be."

The four of us sit and talk for a short time before Tanya and Bella head to the kitchen to make dinner.

They've not been gone for long when Tanya walks back in with a grin on her face. "Rose just called. She wants to know if she and Emmett can come over, too."

Charlie sighs loudly and looks up as if he's asking God 'why'. "I don't care, but she better behave," he mutters after a few seconds.

"I told her just that, when I said they could come, too," Tanya smiles.

Tanya and Charlie just look at each other, and then she walks to him and whispers in his ear. He chuckles at whatever she said and kisses her softly. I watch as she walks back out of the living room.

 **~S.I.S~**

There's a knock on the door, and Charlie simply looks at it, running his fingers through his hair. "Get that, I need a drink," he says.

Not giving me a chance to refuse, he hightails it out of the living room.

I move quickly to the door, and just as I get to it, Alice walks in laughing with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett right behind her.

"Hi," Alice says in her bubbly voice, and I smile back at her.

I know she picks up on something when her smile falls. "Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she's a little shaken up still, but she's fine, doing much better." The words are only out my mouth when Bella walks in and into my arms.

"Mrs. B. is on her way out with the wine," Bella says.

I look down at her and see that she looks more relaxed than she was before.

"Is something going on; are you having a baby?" Emmett asks looking at me.

"That's medically impossible for me to have a baby," I say while rolling my eyes at him.

"Not you, you nitwit, I meant Bella," Emmett snaps back at me, making the rest chuckle.

"No, I am not having a baby," Bella says.

"I know you're not married. We've been checking the local register's office for your names for weeks now." I just look at Emmett as he mutters, but then he smiles. "Where I haven't seen your names, I have seen—"

"You what?" Bella yells cutting him off and then turns around looking at her dad and Tanya. "You're married?" she asks still yelling.

"No, we're getting married next month," Charlie says as Tanya places her hand into his.

"What?" Alice says and just blinks. "What? I mean why are you two getting married?"

"I love him," Tanya says slowly to her daughter. "He loves me, too, and it feels right."

"Were you planning on inviting us to the wedding?" Bella asks sounding hurt.

"Baby, of course, you and Alice are my girls, and we were planning on inviting you all out for dinner, and sort of just getting married. I hoped that as it was a wedding, you'd just go with it," Tanya says.

"Did you think Alice or I would stop either of you two from being happy? I mean, okay it never crossed my mind that you would be happy together, but hell, it makes my life easier," Bella stops and just looks at Tanya. "At least I know my stepmom, and I also know that she may not be the complete wicked witch most children seem to think they get when their parent remarries."

"Well, I could never be a wicked stepmother; I mean, first of all, I'm too pretty," Tanya winks as a large grin comes across her face. "You just hope that you are as good looking as I am when you get to my old age."

"You're thirty-nine, Mom, that's not old," Alice says.

"No, it's not," Emmett and I say. _Holy shit, it's only six more years until I hit that age._

"Life starts at forty," Charlie adds with a grin and winks toward Tanya.

"So does the back pain," Rose adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, and the need to have everything in front of your eyes to see," Alice carries on.

"Unable to get out of a seat without a groan," Bella adds.

"Then there's the loss of hair," Jasper tells us while playing with his own.

"Hey, you're almost thirty," I whine to Jasper who shrugs it off.

"Better than being close to forty," Jasper smiles.

"Son, it will feel like only days have passed and you'll be turning forty," Charlie tells us with a sigh. "But I will tell you, I feel good at being almost forty-five and having a twenty-one-year-old daughter who is able to look after herself. I am still young enough to enjoy my grandkids when they arrive. Though I am not sure if I would bring a child into the world now, there's so much media crap, internet shit, and violence. I say that and I'm a gun owner."

"Does that mean you don't want me to have children?" Bella asks, making Charlie shake his head at her.

"No. I want you and Edward to have them, but if it were me, I don't think I have enough control over my temper. The way the world is run now—it's nuts. So many bad people have control, and the weak are fighting themselves. I just couldn't take it. I could never handle it if my children got hurt by one of those idiots. Bella, you must remember what I was like when you were at school."

Bella chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I do remember one time," Bella looks at Tanya.

"Yes, I do, too," Tanya adds.

When Alice and Rose both start to laugh and smile looking at Tanya. "Do tell," Emmett says.

"Charlie got a call to come pick up Bella, she was playing a game," Tanya waves her hand.

"She was peeking in the class window signing to Rose who had detention, over lunch time," Alice says.

Tanya nods. "Anyway, Charlie goes there, finding out the reason why, and flips out at the heavy punishment the principal was going to give her." I look at Charlie who shrugs.

"Still don't care; the principal was out of line," he mumbles.

"Anyway, I was down as Bella's second contact, just in case Charlie was ever on a call."

I nod at her, understanding why her name was down.

"So I got a call, to not only pick up Bella but her dad, too. As we were leaving, he was told not to return to the school for a month."

I chuckle shaking my head as Alice starts to talk. "Yeah, but two days later someone set fire to the trash can out back, and he came with the fire crew. When he got out of the truck, the principal started yelling that he had to leave the property. You should have seen his face when Charlie and the crew got back in the truck and started to drive away. Of course, they let Charlie back right away, so he and the crew could put out the fire."

The rest of the night we all share stories of our childhood. It was good to find out more about Bella, and just how much Alice, Rose and she have been through. It was also clear to me that there had always been something between Charlie and Tanya, but I think he was the one who had been dragging his feet. It may also have been the reason why Tanya had so many flings as she called them.

"The night ends with Charlie and Tanya acting as if they are already married. I say goodbye to Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Turning, I look at Charlie who's looking at Bella and me.

"So, you two okay with sharing?" he asks.

"What?" Bella stutters out.

"Tanya and I are not going to do anything, and I hope you two will refrain as well, but I just want her next to me."

"I'm the same, Charlie; I don't sleep well without Bella beside me anymore either."

Charlie nods but keeps looking at Bella.

"It's your house, Dad, what about your rules?"

He smiles and shakes his head a little. "I brought you up well, and besides, it's not like I can say separate beds after, or when you two get married. You love him, and he loves you. One day and I am guessing soon, you will be sharing his bed every night. I love you, Bells, goodnight, baby girl."

"Night, Daddy."

I watch him hug her and know that he is the reason Bella is so well adjusted. When he lets her go, I walk up with her to her room.

I smile glancing around. "So, this is Bella Swan's bedroom, huh?"

"Yeah," Bella says in her sexy voice.

I walk over to her pulling her to me. "You know I love you right?"

"I do," she replies and I kiss her softly.

"Good, now behave, because the Chief still likes me at this point."

* * *

 **A/N: So, a lot of things happened in this chapter. Were you surprised by Charlie and Tanya? How about that Edward asked his dad for the wedding set? Anyone at all surprised by the talk the girls were having? Did you like the nickname - Doctor-Daddy - Rose gave Carlisle? Alice got a little loose-lipped after drinking. What are your thoughts on the way the guys nailed Edward at the station? We are excited to hear your thoughts. Thanks for all the story love, we are truly blessed to have such wonderful readers. See you early next week with more of this story. (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the biggest chapter yet to date ... enjoy, see you at the end.**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 10**

Bella and I have been parked outside the police station for the past ten minutes. I know she needs to make her statement, but I am still worried about her. It has only been a few days, and the stress of the whole situation has been hard on her.

"I have to do this, if not now then tomorrow, there is no point in putting it off any longer," Bella sighs.

I turn and look at her. "I know, it's just—" I stop talking and let out a strangled breath. "I just don't want you having a meltdown, and them not listening to you, again."

Bella simply looks at me. "That's why you're here. Besides, Emmett said he'll be in the room with us, and the attorney who has been hired by the Seattle Fire Department was called by dad to be here as well."

"Emmett will be here, if he is able to," I counter knowing that Emmett can't take part in the interview because of his connection to Bella through me. "Chief did say he called Phillip's Law and the attorney the fire department uses would be here to be sure your rights are being protected."

"It will be fine; don't think just because I broke down and cried the last time I was here, means that I will not demand full and complete justice on this issue. His actions didn't just embarrass me, he could have gotten us all killed. I'm not going to let him bully me; this time he will pay the consequences for his actions."

I turn and look at her. "I know you will, but just ..." I trail off a little. "Jacob may have only been a cop for three years, but he's still made friends. I don't want them thinking that you are in the wrong."

Bella shrugs her shoulders. "So what if they do; not everyone will always be on my side? We all see and think differently. Maybe if you didn't know me, if you didn't know my side, you may think that I was being purposely vindictive for some reason, or just out right lying."

I shake my head at her. "My mother raised me not to add my two cents in unless I know every little detail of what went on."

"But we still don't know why he left us – why he didn't say anything to anyone to send help for us," she argues.

I turn and just look at her. "There is no reason that he can come up with, or claim that will excuse him of lying to me about people still being in the basement. I cannot condone his lying about you and those kids being down there."

Bella lets out a breath and looks toward the station. "We had best just get in there, and deal with whatever is thrown at us."

I give her a nod and get out the car. I walk around the car to Bella just as she closes the door. I take hold of her hand and we walk into the station together.

"Morning, Ma'am," the officer at the desk says with a smile, "How may I assist you?"

"Hi, Officer Price," she must have gotten his name from his name tag. "I am Isabella Swan, and I'm here for my interview regarding the incident at the Pioneer Building."

The officer nods and looks at what must be the appointment book. His eyes flick from Bella to me, and then to Bella; he smiles at her and then looks at me again.

"If you can tell her to take a seat, someone will be right down to get her," he says to me.

I only side glance at Bella as I frown. "She is standing right here. See this is her," I say touching Bella's arm with one hand, while waving my other up and down in front of her. "Why don't you speak to her yourself?"

"She's deaf?" The officer states in a tone that makes me think he is calling me dumb.

"I am legally deaf, but I have my cochlear implant on, and I am able to hear enough as long as you are looking at me when you speak."

The officer seems to be a bit shocked at what Bella said. "Can you take a seat?" he stutters.

"I can," she replies, walking away from him.

His eyes go back to me, and he shrugs. "I thought deaf people couldn't hear?"

I shake my head. "That's right, they can't. However, some have hearing aids that can help them hear a little. Some can even read your lips. Never assume, just ask them how they wish to communicate next time. If you take my advice, you'll find that you will look and seem like much less of a douche-bag."

He nods at me as his eyes get big, realizing I called him a douche-bag. I walk away taking a seat next to Bella. It only takes a few seconds before Emmett walks out.

"Hello, Bella, Edward," he says using sign language.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella says back to him smiling broadly.

"If you can follow me, we're going to be meeting on the second floor, and the attorney Charlie called to warn me about, is already waiting for us. I know you don't like elevators, so walk up these two flights of stairs, and it's the second door on the left. I have to grab a few things from my office, and I'll meet you there."

Bella claps as she smiles at Emmett. "Well done, Emmett; your signing was very good," Bella compliments.

Emmett looks at me beaming with pride. "Rose has been teaching me," he tells us.

We head up the stairs as he walks into his office. Within a few seconds, he is jogging up the stairs beside us. Bella walks into the hall, and waves at another officer walking by. I look his way to see that he looks surprised, and I give him a nod and he returns it.

Emmett walks with us to the door and then allows Bella to walk in first. My eyes go to the table and I see two men dressed in plain clothing—a lady who is wearing a business suit and a man I don't know who is in a suit as well.

"Miss Swan, I am William Phillips, and this is my assistant Beverly, who is also here to act as an interpreter in case you need one at any point during the questioning. I've been retained by your father to protect your personal interest, and I'm also here in the interest of the Seattle Fire Department, since you are an employee." He shakes her hand, all while the person he called Beverly has signed everything he said.

They all stand up before Bella takes her seat. Beverly sits down where she can be in Bella's direct line of sight. Mr. Phillips sits beside her on the left, and I sit on her right. My eyes go to Emmett who takes a seat in the corner.

"I'm recording this interview. My name is Detective Marcus Mathews, and this is Detective Carmen Hill; we will be conducting the interview today. Captain Emmett Cullen is also present. This recording may be used if need be to help in the case of the Pioneer Building fire, explosion, and Isabella Swan being trapped in the basement of the building. You are not blamed for any part of the explosion, but we do need to hear your account of the entire time you were in the Pioneer Building. May I ask who you have with you today?"

Beverly signs everything, and Bella smiles at her, and signs 'Thank you, your signing skills are stellar.' Beverly repeats what Bella said and Emmett laughs while I enjoy the smile on my girl's face.

"Beverly, I have a cochlear implant on, and can hear on my right side; however, if you could continue to sign, that would be wonderful." Bella says to her and then turns to face the officers. "Apparently, this is my attorney, Mr. Phillips, and the interpreter, Beverly who he has brought with him. Since the last time I was here and not afforded an interpreter, even after asking for one repeatedly, I have also brought my own as well. This is my boyfriend, Captain Edward Cullen of the SFD, he is also your Captain's cousin and he can sign also."

Detective Mathews just smiles at Bella, and then his eyes move to me. "Miss Swan, we will need to hear this in your words as much as possible. Please continue to speak verbally and take us through what happened. What we would like to do, no matter how mundane it may seem, is to hear what happened from the time you entered the Pioneer Building until you were rescued. Can one of you two please make sure she understands what I am asking of her?" he says still looking at me.

I raise my brow at him. "In case you missed it, she can hear you, please do not at any point make her feel stupid, she is not that at all. I was a firefighter that was on the scene, and I've made my statements already to my commanding officer, and to the police officers at the scene. Please look at her, when you talk to her, and stop acting as if being deaf means she is stupid, because she is not, _at all_."

Mathews just looks at me. "I know, but she has to have an interpreter," he says pointing to Bella. "She brought you to be sure she would know what was being said, didn't she?"

I shake my head at him. "Detective, Beverly is signing everything we are saying as we are saying it, and Bella is not only hearing it, but has also picked up everything Beverly has signed to her. I think you need to worry about addressing her, and not anyone else. Ignorance is bliss, but in this case, it is uncalled for and unprofessional."

Mathews rolls his eyes at me. "Fine; Isabella, what happened from the moment you arrived until you were saved?" His eyes stay on me, and I glare at him.

"Look at her when you are speaking to her," I snarl, feeling pissed off by this.

"But you're her interpreter."

I close my eyes as my hand rolls into a fist. I repeat in my head that I can't hit this twat no matter how much I want to.

"Yes, but you still need to direct your questions to Bella, not me. She is the person you are interviewing. You don't ask the lawyer the question when you are questioning a suspect, do you?" Emmett asks them making them turn around. "Just so we are clear after this, your names are down for the upcoming Compassion, Comprehension, and Appreciation training day. Just so you know – it is mandatory if your name is on the list. If you avoid it, or fail the test at the end, you will have to retake and retrain until you pass. If you fail or refuse to do it, you will be suspended without pay. Now I suggest you get off your high horse, lose your unprofessional attitude, and continue the interview you are here to complete."

Mathews looks back at us and I see him gulping, his eyes shift to Bella. "Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

Bella smiles and then goes through her day. When she gets to the explosion, I have to close my eyes. Hearing in her words the things she had to go through, I had to sit on my hands to not slam my fists down on the table when she told how she begged Jacob not to go. She explained it wasn't because she didn't want to be on her own, but because she knew that his climbing up the pile of debris would cause more of the weakened wall to fall on and hurt Mrs. Clark.

Mathews asks a few more questions, and whereas his eyes go to me now and again, he does keep his focus on Bella.

"That's all the questions we have for now. Thank you for giving us your time." Mathews stands up as does Bella. She puts her hand out to shake his, and he actually looks as if he regrets the way he had first treated her.

As soon as we are out of the office, Bella lets out a large breath. We say our goodbyes to Mr. Phillips and Beverly. "I am going to walk with them to the lobby, and get a drink of water," she says. "Can you please tell Emmett thanks for being there for me?"

"Of course, Bitsy, I'll be right down," I say.

"Everything okay, Edward?" Emmett asks as he joins me.

I nod at him, and glance into the room seeing the two detectives are still at the table.

"How the hell did he become a detective?" I ask still feeling angry about how he behaved at the start of the interview.

"When we're trained to be a police officer, we go through a lot of training in a short amount of time. I really think we should have more, and it should cover things like simple sign language as well as dealing with people with other disabilities." Emmett sighs. "Look, I can't do much about the training, but I can make sure my station trains on elements such as deaf awareness. People don't realize they are doing something wrong until someone points it out to them. Just try to judge him on how he treats Bella going forward."

I nod at him, and we start down the stairs. I am shocked to see Bella is in a heated conversation with Jake.

I move quickly to them. "Bitsy?" Jake rolls his eyes but continues to look at Bella.

"So it's agreed, right? You left telling me you were going out the back door, and that I never knew you couldn't get out." Jake says to Bella as if I am not standing there.

"Jake, I have already given my statement and I am not changing it to coincide with the lies you are telling."

"You're getting me in trouble just so he," he hisses pointing at me, "doesn't find out that you arranged to meet me?"

Before I can hit him again, Emmett steps in front of me. "Black, you were told not to come here until this evening? Who informed you that Miss Swan was here to be interviewed?"

Jake turns and looks at Emmett. "You will never last in this station if you don't stick up for your men. This is my ex-girlfriend, and she is a jealous, bitter, scorned woman, who is lying, and I could lose my job, because of it. If you must know, I had to dump her because she's a fucking whore."

"Jake!" This time the voice comes from behind us, and I turn to see Mathews standing there.

"Get up here, interview room two, now," he hisses.

"Sure, sure, Marcus," Jake says as if he is glad to see his good buddy.

I arch my brow at Emmett, but smirk when I hear Detective Matthews.

"Jacob, cut out the crap, you're in deep shit, and just so you know I took an oath to uphold the law, not turn a blind eye just because some rogue cop thinks he can do whatever he wants. Now, let's take this to interview room two; we have some rights to discuss with you."

"If I lose my job, I will fuck you over," Jake growls at Bella and walks away.

"He comes near her, and I will kill him," I tell Emmett who looks just as angry as I am.

Emmett pulls at his hair. "Look, someone else reported him for harassing Bella, so he has been watched since before you or I even arrived here. We have loads on him; he's not walking away from this. There are charges pending as we speak of harassment, stalking, and invasion of privacy. He is already looking at jail time, and that is without the pending charges for his involvement in Bella and you being arrested under false pretenses."

My eyes go to Bella who looks shocked at what Emmett said. I am shocked, too, but I'm also curious to know what all he has done to Bella before I arrived.

"Thanks, Em, call me later," I say taking Bella's hand. Emmett walks us back out, but doesn't say anything. He knows right now I am too wound up to talk things over.

When we get back into the car, I wait until I am driving before speaking.

"What all has he did to you, Bitsy? I want to know everything."

Bella rubs her head but starts to talk. "As you know, he's three years older than me. My crush started when I started high school. Anyway, we spent a year at school together, and I liked him a lot. Not that I knew him very well. Knowing that he wanted to be a cop and that he was a jock—a well-liked jock that had hundreds of girls after him—I needed help in gym class. The gym teacher couldn't always spend extra time with me, so he made Jake my tutor." Bella rolls her eyes. "The school thought I would have an accident, or get lost when we went running, so I was not allowed to be part of a typical regular gym class. Anyway, when we were together, he was nice and sweet, but when anyone else was there, he was cruel and unkind." Bella takes another deep breath. "When he graduated, I was given another student helper. The same thing went on over the next three years. My senior year, I was looking for a dress for prom. I bumped into Jake, who was a rookie cop at the time. He seemed to have forgotten me or at least forgot I was deaf. We started talking, and he found out that I didn't have anyone to go with to prom. He said he would take me. After that, we sort of dated."

I frown and she shakes her head.

"He would meet me, but we never went anywhere. After I received my cochlear implant, he freaked out. He said that he could just about handle me being deaf, but wearing the implant made me look like a cyborg reject from _Star Trek_." Bella snorts and I can feel her eyes on me. "I told him to fuck off, and that if he couldn't accept that part of me that he couldn't have any of me. It was a few months after that when I bumped into him the first time when he was on duty. After that, he would pull me over for stupid shit. It was never for anything that he couldn't legitimately say that he stopped me for; he just was an officer doing his duty. Just this year it increased. He has been pulling me over constantly. He has given me tickets for tons of things that people do daily. I got a ticket for crossing against the light while walking, which I did, but only because the light didn't come on. Then he pulled me over three times for my brake lights being out. Rose checked the lights out each time, and the bulb was always broken. He pulled me over for speeding; I was going two miles over the speed limit, while going downhill. It was like he was purposely making shit up, and I don't get why. It's not as if I dumped him, not really, I mean, he was the one who didn't want me."

Bella is quiet for a few seconds and I stay silent feeling angry at what he's said and done to her.

"I wonder who reported him?" she asks with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm not sure," I tell her as I also wonder who it was.

We arrive at the station house, and we both walk in. We go upstairs and put our uniforms on in the changing room together before joining the rest of the crew in the TV room.

"Bella's back!" Seth calls as he pulls her from me into a hug. Each of the guys follows his lead, all hugging her and showing her just what she means to each of them.

I can't help but sit next to Bella as she talks. My fingers go to the bottom of her hair, and I play with the ends as we sit talking.

"Let's play a game," Bella says. She gets up and comes back with headbands and cards. As she begins to set up the game I try to nonchalantly see what she's doing.

"Hey, no cheating," she says shaking her finger at me.

She smiles and looks around. "This game is called 'Who Am I?' We all have a name on our head. We can't ask someone who we are, but we can ask yes or no questions." Bella stands up and goes around to everyone and pulls a random card from the deck. Everyone puts on a headband, and she puts a card on the band. We can all see who everyone else is, but have no clue what our own card says. I scan the room, trying to read each person.

"Edward, ask someone questions until you get a 'no' answer, then it is the next person's turn."

I nod and take a breath. "Am I male?"

"Yes," Seth answers.

"Am I a real person or fictional one?"

"No, you have to ask only yes or no questions," Bella says with a sigh.

"Okay, well am I real?"

"No," she says and I lose my turn.

We are able to get through most everyone before the Bell sounds. We pull off our headbands, and I quickly kiss Bella's head before I run out behind the rest of the crew. When night falls, my worry, as well as Charlie's, is eased when Bella says she would like to spend the night at the station.

"You know where I am," I say as I look into her eyes.

"Yep, don't worry; I'll be okay. This room—this place—feels like home to me as much as Charlie's and your houses do."

I smile feeling somewhat happy that she feels at home in my house.

I enter the crew sleeping quarters and they all look at me. "We all figured you were staying with Bella," Seth says and I frown at him

"You all clearly said no sex at the station," I answer.

Jasper slaps me on the back hard. "Brother, you can sleep next to a girl without having sex. We don't mind you two sharing a bed, or a soft kiss or two. We just don't want anything more than that happening here. Not just because she's our sister, but this is a place of work."

I just nod at them. "In that case, see you later," I call to them as I run back to Bella.

"Hi," I say walking in.

She smiles at me and I take off my t-shirt as I move toward her. "Is there room in that bed for me, too?"

Bella grins and opens the covers up for me. I lie down next to her and hold her close. "I love you, Bitsy," I tell her kissing her head as she mumbles back to me.

 **~S.I.S~**

The week passes us by and things start to calm down. Whereas, both Charlie and I seem to be worried about Bella; we have eased up a little. We have the schedule set so that when she is off, one or both of us are off, too. Yesterday, she had her first meeting with the station's therapist. She came out of the meeting upset, but I knew by the look on her face that it had helped her. She'll need more than a few meetings because nothing is a quick fix, but at least she is getting the help she needs. The first time someone dies and you feel it was something you may have prevented, it sticks with you. It's hard to take, and even more for people like Bella, who have such a large heart. She just wants to help or save everyone.

But I feel that today will also be good for her. Today is the day the children will receive their medals for bravery, which I agree are very much deserved. They all did a great job and actually better than some adults would in a situation like that.

I am dressed in my Captain's uniform because I have to look sharp today; Charlie and I will be handing out the medals along with the Mayor. When I walk outside, I see that Bella is dressed in a clean, crisp uniform. She looks beautiful, and I smile walking up to her.

~Do you have any idea how sexy you look dressed like this?~ I sign to her.

She looks me up and down and raises her brow, smiling at me. ~You look sexy, too, _Captain_.~

~We need to be careful or our hotness will start a fire,~ I sign.

Bella giggles at me, but places her head on my chest. When she looks up at me, I can see she's worried about something. ~It will be okay, I am here as well as the whole crew,~ I sign.

Bella nods. ~I know, I just ... what if _they_ don't agree with me being a firefighter?~

~Fuck them; it's not up to them. If they can't get past the fact that you're deaf, then it's their issue, Bitsy. You are a member of our crew, and each and every firefighter in this station wouldn't trade you for anyone.~

Bella is only able to give me a weak smile. I kiss her softly before leading her outside.

I watch her carefully looking around to see just how many people have come to see the children and her—not that she knows she is also being awarded—a medal.

"There's a lot of press here?" Bella says with a whisper which I only understood because she signed along with it.

Bella moves to where all the children are seated and hugs each of them before taking her seat.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the Mayor says. "Thank you for joining us on this beautiful afternoon. We are all gathered here to honor these courageous and wonderful children, for their outstanding behavior and bravery in an emergency situation. Their fearless attitude, not only helped save their own lives, but also the life of their teacher."

He calls each one of the children up one at a time, shaking their hands and handing them a certificate. Charlie then puts a metal around each of their necks and shakes their hand. I pin a special pin to each of their shirts and also shake their hands. Once everyone has stopped clapping, the Mayor starts to talk again.

"These children would not be here today, if it weren't for the unyielding courage of a member of the Seattle Fire Department, Station House Twenty-six." He takes a small break and my eyes look around at everyone who is here. I know they're all thinking the Mayor is talking about a member of the crew who put out the fire, and not about Bella.

"Isabella Swan, who was off duty, works for the Seattle Fire Department, Station House Twenty-six. She joined the children on their tour, to help the teacher as a volunteer. When the explosion happened, she was able to remain calm throughout the ordeal, even when her cochlear implant quit working, rendering her incapable of hearing. She carried on using her skills and training to keep everyone safe. She did what she had to do to communicate with the outside world. She not only informed the rescue workers that they were in the basement, but also where to locate them. Isabella Swan demonstrated on that day that not only is she Station House Twenty-six's First Aid Trainer, Safety Officer, Cook, Janitor and Receptionist, but also that she is much more than that. Isabella Swan is a true member of the station's crew. And today she is going to receive a medal, but for me, that's not enough. For what she did in the face of adversity, and for what she does on a daily basis, she deserves this wholeheartedly. Since joining the department, not a negative word has ever been said about her. Each of her co-workers have nothing but high praise for her, and for what they know she is capable of. Because of her bravery and efforts, which go above and beyond her call of duty, I hereby name a new program in her honor. The Swan's Guidance Program will be a program for people such as Miss Swan who are deaf, or disabled to help them gain employment working in jobs within Civil Service positions in Seattle. If we can send men into space, I'm sure we can find a way to make this happen. So, without further ado, please help me in honoring this amazing First Responder, and give her the acknowledgment she truly deserves."

My eyes go to Bella as I and everyone else claps. I wink at her shocked face. She slowly gets up, but stops at the children standing in front of her.

~Thank you, Bella, for helping us and keeping us safe. We love you,~ they all sign out together.

As tears start to run down Bella's face she looks at me and I give her a wink mouthing and signing 'I love you' to her.

She looks back at the children. ~I love you all, too and thank you for helping me.~

The Mayor moves to Bella. He talks to her in sign language, but because his back is to me, I don't know what he said. He moves a little to the side and Charlie moves in giving Bella her medal.

~I am so very proud of you,~ Charlie says and signs to her.

"Miss Swan!" someone yells and I turn seeing that it's a member of the press. Taking a closer look, I can see he is part of the news crew that had said Bella was unemployed.

"How long have you been a member of this crew?"

"Almost two years," Bella answers.

"Did you get the job because your father is the Fire Chief?" He asks and I let out a growl which seems to get lost among the other disapproving sounds coming from the crowd.

"No, stop that right there," Aro interrupts. "Charlie Swan was not allowed a casting vote in Bella's interview or hiring. Isabella Swan was offered a job on merit alone. If it were not for the interference caused by the gear which firefighters need to wear when entering a fire, and her cochlear implant, she would be a full-fledged firefighter. I for one would be proud and honored to have her on my six if I ever had to enter another burning building." Aro states sharply.

The guy just nods and as he opens his mouth to ask another question, Aro merely speaks over him.

"For that matter, I would like to personally invite anyone here that has a concern about Bella being a member of this crew to watch their training days. Bella may not be a firefighter, but she always takes part in the exercises. That means roughly sixty to one hundred pounds of gear, and hoses that she has to carry. While in gear, she can run up and down six flights of stairs, keeping time with the other crew members. In case you missed it, or are visually impaired, this young woman is not a big burly person, and she keeps up in every aspect. So before you start to insinuate any other rude comment, keep in mind that you'd likely not last an hour in her shoes."

Nearly everyone's eyes land on the cocky press guy who seems to realize that no one here is on his side.

Another person raises their hand and Aro looks to them. "Do you know what happened at the Pioneer Building, yet?"

Aro shakes his head. "We're still investigating everything. The investigation can take several weeks, especially in cases like this. Once the investigation is completed, there will be a press conference to reveal the cause of the explosion."

There are a few more questions but none are about Bella. Thankfully, and to my surprise, none are about Jake either. It seems at least for now, no one is aware that he is a cop, and that he not only left them alone in the basement, but also lied about their being there.

The afternoon goes by with me staying close to Bella. I certainly didn't want that ass-hat of a reporter cornering her when she was on her own. I am pleased that other than his rude questions, the afternoon went well.

 **~S.I.S~**

It has been almost three weeks since the fire, and things are finally going back to the way they were before. Bella is still speaking to the therapist, and she has opened up to the crew who has all told her about their first time losing someone. I think it has helped her see that she is not alone in how she feels.

I also think since we're now only a few days away from Tanya's and Charlie's wedding, she is busy with that. Alice and Bella have been helping to arrange it. Not only has it given Bella something to do, but it is something positive to look forward to as well. Funny enough, the wedding seems to be the only topic of conversation at the station. Actually, the crew is busy trying to convince and explain to Charlie the importance of taking Tanya on a honeymoon. I agree, even if only for a few days.

"You need to take her away, Dad, it's not like you take much time off," Bella puffs. "Besides, I know if I were to get married, I would want some alone time with my hunky man." Her eyes flicker to me and I wink at her.

"I agree," Aro says as he walks through the door. "And as Bella said you are well overdue for some time off, Chief."

Charlie just rolls his eyes. "I'll send in the form; he's taking time off whether he wants to or not," Bella says in her 'do-as-you-are-told' voice.

Aro grins, and then his eyes move between Bella and Charlie. "I have completed my investigation. I thought I would stop by and let you know what the outcome is."

Charlie nods, and Seth jumps up giving Aro his seat. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Bella asks and Aro shakes his head.

"No, thank you, Bella, I'm fine." Aro clears his throat. "I checked the restaurant's records to see if they had had any of their appliances inspected over the past year. We all know that when we deal with natural gas, they need to be checked on a yearly basis. With that knowledge and what's left of the main fryer, I can only assume that it was faulty. The gas must have been leaking slowly, so there was no strong odor, or the smell of the cooking was covering it. You would think it would be noticeable in the mornings, but we cannot prove if it was or was not.

When the gas built up too much, it exploded," he says looking at Bella. "The kitchen was located right above where you and the children were.

The fire ran through the pipes that were above your head, making the structure that was above and alongside you collapse. The second explosion was when the fire hit the alcohol which was stupidly stored in the kitchen." Aro stops talking and we all seem to merely digest what he has just said.

"The explosion hit the main water pipe, and the explosion caused the wall to crack and weaken. There was an old Cistern system in the building that was mainly used to flush the toilets. When the wall broke the blocks from the underground cistern weakened and the water ran out the sewer. The fire sprinklers and hoses the department used, added to the water pressure. The kitchen has a drain system that allows any water to flow to the lower floor. All the fresh water from the pipe, the Cistern, the sprinklers, and our water from the hydrants outside, all combined to quickly flood the lower levels."

I feel my eyes close; I fucking knew there was something strange about the lack of water pressure, yet I did nothing about it.

"The manager is looking at a hefty fine and may even serve time in jail, with a number of things he ignored and covered up."

I snort, knowing full well there is a shitload he didn't do that should have been done. A lot of the things he should have done would have prevented this tragedy from happening. At this point, it is too late for him to 'what if' himself. He is liable, and there's still two lives gone as a result. I just hope other places take note and see how important the safety regulations are.

"Now, on to Jacob 'Jake' Black. He is also looking at jail time. I believe he is the one that signed you out, and the police are having a handwriting analysis performed to prove it."

My head snaps around and I look at Aro.

"What? I mean, what do you mean?" Charlie yells and he leaps up from his seat. Aro stands up as well, holding out his hand.

"Charlie, sit down and calm down. Let me tell you what I have found."

"I'll calm down faster if you let me go and beat the living daylights out of that good for nothing, worthless, low-life bastard!"

"I'm with you, Charlie," I say, agreeing that we need to do something to the asshole.

Aro glares at me, but I raise my brow at him. It's not until Bella's hand touches my arm that I feel my anger dissipate. I look down at her, seeing she's pleading with me to calm down. I pull her close knowing that if she is with me, I won't do anything rash.

"Daddy," she says pleadingly and Charlie sighs as he takes a seat.

"You had better give me a reason to not kill him, Aro, and make sure it's good," Charlie says between clenched teeth.

"I don't think I can do that. When Jake panicked and left, he hit one of the pipes. As he did this, he knocked it down. When he got up the hole was filled, but was also deeper on his side."

I just look at Aro.

"According to Heidi, she was with the other two visitors, and they were only partially covered. When you got there, they were fully covered. We believe that he thought he had killed or hurt all of you," Aro says looking at Bella. Heidi told me that she had not signed you out, and her record supported this. She is also left-handed, and the person who signed you out was right handed. She also said she told Jacob that all of you were down there, and must have passed out. Jacob carried her out thinking that he would get away without talking to anyone. He was sure he would not be linked to any part of the underground tour and pretended to have never been there. When he came out and passed Heidi over, he figured he'd give over the record sheet he altered and be on the way out. But, when he came out, he came face to face with Edward, and his plan now had a hole in it. So he lied," Aro sighs. "He had not been fully forthcoming, but I do think he thought he had hurt some of you and was trying to cover up his rash actions."

"He's an officer of the law; he took an oath to honor and serve, and he left them to die?" I hiss. "He had better be getting charged?"

"He has been; we're in the process of drawing up a list of charges as we speak. He has been charged with reckless endangerment, interference with official acts, forging official documents, assault, and battery, and that's just the start."

"Is he getting charged with attempted murder?" I ask.

"Along with the District Attorney, we are looking into it, with the cooperation of the Seattle Police Department."

I just stare at him.

"I can prove it wasn't Heidi that signed Bella's group out, but it will be up to the DA to prove it was Jake who actually did it. The DA will also have to prove intent, but that might be easier. He felt he had already harmed you, so he was trying to cover it up."

"Where is he?" I ask as Bella's hands go to mine.

"He's in County Jail; he's due in arraignment court tomorrow. The District Attorney is going to ask that there be no bond posted and a suicide watch issued. Not only is Jake a flight risk, but he will also need to be put into a fully monitored cell and away from the general population for his own safety."

I snort. "He wasn't worried about Bella's safety, or the safety of Mrs. Clark and the six children, who gives two shits about him?"

"That's not what I meant, Edward, he should have his time in court, and hopefully he will be in jail to live out the rest of his life. You go on a mob hunt, and he may get let off, and that shouldn't happen."

I snort as does the rest of the crew. "Keep us informed, and I am taking it there is a 'no comment' answer if the media asks anything?" Seth asks.

Aro nods at us. "We are trying to keep it out of the paper until after his hearing in court tomorrow." Aro stands up and looks around at everyone. "I'll speak to you later when I have more information."

"Thank you for coming to tell me in person," Bella says sweetly.

He gives her a big smile and a one-arm hug. "I am just glad you and the others who were down there are okay. You always make my job easier, and I know it's you who keeps this lot of heathens in hand."

"They're just upset right now, but I will keep them in line for you."

"They have every reason to be upset, but they are good men, and their careers are not worth the likes of a lowlife like Jake Black." With that, Aro walks out and I hold Bella close to me.

I feel the events of what happened, with what I have just heard are overwhelming.

When theBellrings, I feel torn. Bella pushes me toward the rig, so I go. I know that we both have to get past this. I'm so glad that Jake is in jail. He can't hurt her, and I won't go to jail for killing him.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Jake is jail, where he clearly belongs. Not to mention he will not be getting out anytime soon. Bella was given a medal, and so were the children. There is a jerk of a reporter who thinks she isn't worth the medal she received. What do you suppose will happen next?**

***On a side note, the Pioneer Building is for real, and we mean no offense to anyone associated with the building, it just hit a certain fit for our story, so we used the name and building size, along with the fact it has a restaurant like the Pioneer Building in our fictional story did.***


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11. One more regular chapter after this, and then the epilogue. YAY!**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 11**

I stand yet again in my SFD dress uniform, only this time I am in a sanctuary. I turn watching Charlie walk down the aisle with Bella, both grinning happily.

"Just think, you'll be standing up there next time," Seth says pointing at the reverend. "At least the next time those two do this walk together."

I nod at him, without looking, because my eyes are still on my girl.

~You look beautiful,~ I sign to her as she stands at her father's side.

~I love you in your uniform,~ she quickly replies as the music changes. We all stand and watch as Alice leads her mom down the aisle to Charlie.

The Reverend steps forward and as he starts to talk, he signs. My eyes flicker to Bella who looks shocked as a tear runs down her face. Charlie whispers something to her and kisses her head softly.

 **~S.I.S~**

"Hi," Bella starts off as she looks out over the sea of people that have just enjoyed a three-course meal. "I know not many people were expecting a speech, but since I am the best man, and daughter of the groom, I thought I should honor my father by giving the first toast."

Bella clears her throat again. "My father is—as many of you know—a great man. He has always been there for me, in one way or another. He pushes me to aim as high as I can, and to not let anything or anyone get in my way. He's shown me how a man is supposed to treat a woman." Bella stops and snorts a little. "He taught me this by the way he has treated the women in his life. Tanya, Alice, his mother, and even my own mother. My mother isn't the easiest person to like, and she wasn't always nice, but when I was a child, he always bought her Birthday, Mother's Day, and Christmas gifts from me. No matter how cruel she was to him, he never raised his voice or spoke to her in anger. At the same time, he made it clear to her that he would not take her abuse, and that she was important, because she was my mother. He always had time for me and Alice, too. He was at our school plays, games, conferences, and heck, anything we had to do at school, he was there." Bella smiles as her eyes land on Tanya. "And right next to him was Mrs. B. – Tanya, well now she's my Momma T. She was many things to me growing up. She was a friend, a sister, and many times a mother. Just as my dad taught me how men were supposed to treat women, Tanya showed me how a woman is supposed to treat a man. Her ex-husband was so similar to my own mother, it's rather uncanny. However, just like my dad, she never stooped to his level. She never spoke harshly, or in anger to him or about him. She never said that he was a deadbeat, or whatever name she must have felt he was. She was able to put the love she had for Alice above her own anger. As I grew up, Alice and I became closer. Because of that closeness, Mrs. B. was there for me, too, when I needed a mom. It didn't matter if it was a mother's shoulder to lean on, crying over a boy, or just being a woman and upset for no reason, she was there for me. I always knew she was there, not only to help us girls, but my dad, too.

"In a way, we have been a family all these years—my dad, Mrs. B., Alice, and me. And I know that my dad and Mrs. B. now being married will only increase the amount of time she will continue to be there. It may have caught both me and others by surprise—them becoming a couple—but now that I see them together, I know that they belong together, just like Ben and Jerry's. So, everyone, raise your glass not only to toast two very special people, but their joining together in love and happiness, too. To the Bride and Groom."

I raise my glass. "To the Bride and Groom," I reply with everyone else.

Charlie and Tanya both move and hug Bella to them "I love you baby girl," Charlie says with a slight sob. "You have always made me proud."

As everyone settles down Alice stands up. "My speech will not be as good or as long as Bella's because she summed up everything I also feel. I would just like to say to my mom and Charlie – I hope you are very happy, because you both deserve to be. Actually, you two deserve more than just normal happiness; you deserve infinite happiness. I may not have always agreed with you on your teachings, Mom, but I knew that I could come to you with anything. I knew there was nothing that I could do that would make you turn your back on me. You always were willing to stand up for me whether I was right or wrong. However, you just pointed it out if I was wrong when we were alone, so I could learn from my mistakes. I love you, Mom, and I'm so happy that you got your prince charming."

"I love you, too, Ali," Tanya says as she pulls Alice into her arms.

 **~S.I.S~**

Yet again the night is spent with me taking up most of Bella's time. I had to let her go so that Charlie could dance with her, but for the rest of the night she was mine.

"You're the best looking 'best man' I have ever seen, and believe me I have been to many weddings."

"I have to disagree. I remember a wedding not so long ago, where there was a very handsome best man, and he was dressed very much like you are right now."

I grin at her for a second or two and then pull her closer to me, kissing her hard.

The hours seem to pass quickly and soon we are approached by Tanya and Charlie.

"Bella, can we have a word before we leave?" Charlie asks as my eyes move to Tanya who seems to be asking Alice the same question.

I give Bella a nod, along with a wink. "You, too, Edward," Charlie says making me frown. I wonder what's going on.

Bella and I follow Charlie out and into another room as Alice, Jasper and Tanya walk with us.

"Tanya and I have been thinking – the houses we have are too big for us, so—" Charlie seems to stop talking as both Bella and Alice gasp. I know this news sounds as if it will be hard for them. It sounds as if they are selling their homes and these are, after all, the homes the girls have lived in all of their childhood. For Bella, it is still, in fact, her home. "We don't want to sell them, so what we would like to do is hand them over to you both," Tanya finishes.

"What?" Bella and Alice ask at the same time.

"The house I own will go to Alice and Jasper. Right now you both are in a two-bedroom condo. Bella, the house your dad owns is still your home."

"Edward, I mean no disrespect, but your home has only two bedrooms in it, and it's small. Besides, you're only renting it on a lease, correct?" I nod at Charlie agreeing to what he just said.

"These houses mean something to both of you girls. They're both three-bedroom homes as you know, and we thought what better way to raise your future families than right next door to each other," Tanya says.

"But where will you both live?" Alice asks sounding shocked.

"We've found a nice home with two bedrooms, so there's always a room for the future grandkids to come and stay the night," Charlie sighs. "Look, I didn't want to leave my home, and Tanya didn't want to leave hers, but we both have a past history in them with other people. Whereas, both have a lot of meaning; this is the perfect way to settle it. We're not leaving or selling them, we are gifting them to the people that made the history in both homes important to us," Charlie adds.

"But I can't afford a house," Bella says.

Charlie kneels at Bella's feet. "Baby, we are not asking you to pay anything; we are outright giving the houses to you. Alice gets the childhood home she grew up in, and you get the home you still live in, free and clear."

Bella and Alice just look at each other. "And you've made up your mind?" Alice asks.

"We have," they answer together.

"Thank you," the girls say.

Alice, Bella, Tanya and Charlie all hug. I glance at Jasper who seems to be happy, and his eyes flicker to me. "Looks like we are going to be neighbors, Captain – Brother."

I nod. "Yeah, I heard that, but who's going to tell Emmett?" I ask as I nod.

"He more than likely knows, and will be on the prowl to buy the house across from yours that is on the market."

I chuckle and nod at him, knowing that is exactly what Emmett is going to do.

All six of us walk out to the cab waiting to take Charlie and Tanya to the airport. They are off to Scotland for the next two weeks. A sob breaks out of Bella and Charlie pulls her to him.

"Keep an eye on her," Tanya says to me as she hugs me. "They've never spent much time apart. A few days here and there, but he's always been close by just in case."

I nod at her as she lets me go. My eyes glance at Charlie who looks almost as worried as Bella. "Just make sure he knows I'm watching over her. Get him to enjoy his time away," I tell her.

"I am planning on making him enjoy himself, but I'll miss Bella and Alice, too."

Charlie walks over, and passes Bella off to me as Tanya walks into his arms. "Be good kids, we love you," they both say.

"Come over here, Bella," Alice says sobbing a little, too.

Bella nods and heads for her friend. "I know he'll be back." Bella just gets out as Alice hugs her.

I know Bella is more open and outgoing than Alice. Alice, on the other hand is more independent than Bella. Alice has been able to go days without seeing her mom before. Bella is completely the opposite. Bella never goes more than three days tops without spending time with her dad. I know a lot of it has to do with being deaf. For many years, Charlie was her only way to communicate. When she was little, he was the person that she knew always had her back. So these next two weeks will be hard on her, but I know that Charlie will call her. I know this because he, too, needs to keep in contact with her as well.

 **~S.I.S~**

Jasper helps me set up our training ground. Along with Charlie, we took some time to go through a staged event. We planned out a course, and the crew will have to deal with all kinds of deterrents along the way. We staged a building fire, starting on the fourth floor. There are twenty unaccounted workers that have clocked in, but have not made it to the disaster meeting point.

Jasper and I have placed dummies on a few floors. Some are hidden underneath desks, behind chairs, and in cupboards. It will be up to the crew to find them.

"Looks like someone took Aro up on his offer," Jasper states. I look toward Jasper, but he's looking behind me. I turn and see the asshat press guy who said unkind things about Bella.

"Great," I mutter.

"Don't worry – Bella always does well in these trainings. You haven't seen her in fire fighter formation before; she's badass, bro. Just watch, she'll show him. He'll see, first hand, just how good she is."

"I know she'll do well; I just don't trust the prick's motive for being here."

"Well, you're in luck because Aro is on the same wave length as you are and is having the entire training filmed." Jasper says and points toward the parking lot. I glance over to see a camera crew unloading equipment. I smirk grinning as I look back at Jasper.

"How come you knew about this and I didn't?"

"It was in the email. I guess you only read the basic information, huh?"

I keep my smirk in place. "To be fair, I knew you, Charlie and Bella read it all, so I wasn't worried."

Jasper just rolls his eyes and drops his head. "Yeah, you were right, but only on one point." I frown as I look at him; before I can ask him to explain what he meant, he continues. "Bella told me about the camera crew this morning before I left to head over here."

I stand up as the fire engine arrives. "She doesn't miss anything does she?"

Jasper shakes his head at me. "Not when it comes to her job; she's very vigilant."

I nod at him as the crew has now arrived. As Jasper briefs them, I walk to our building and start staging the fires. Even with it only being staged, we still have to take every precaution to make sure nothing happens because even a planned fire can go wrong.

As the fire starts to overtake the building, I move to the computer station to look at the readings.

Right now the floor with the fire on it is heating up to be around eleven-hundred degrees. With the building heat and all the gear we have to wear, you can just imagine how hot it is. This is one of the reasons that we firefighters are more at risk of suffering from heat cramps, heat exhaustion, and heat stroke. Of course, there are many other things to be watchful for, but these tend to be the silent dangers.

I turn my attention back to the crew, seeing that Bella is one of the searchers and find crew members who are on the first watch. Most people think a firefighter's main job is to put out fire, but it's not. Our first job is to save lives. That's why we search the building when we know they are not clear. It can become very frustrating when you arrive at a building that has a sign-in and -out sheet which is not used. Then you have no idea if anyone is in the building or not. When we are told that, a team will always go into the building to look, and sometimes there are many rooms and floors in which we need to search.

My eyes go back to the computer as I watch the screen. We have set up special cameras that allow us to watch what everyone does. Each firefighter has a small infrared camera, too. That way the camera can see in the dark. The fire—though set mindful of our people inside—lets off a lot of heat and smoke. The crew will be lucky to see what is right in front of their faces. My eyes fall on Seth who has found the first person. This was the easy find as they were lying on the steps, one flight up.

I can't help but smile as Bella finds the next dummy under a table. The dummy is a large person, so she quickly signals to Paul and Eric to come over. It takes both of them to carry our heaviest dummy—which is close to four-hundred pounds—out of the building. I feel myself tense up as Bella is currently the only person in the building, and we still have a few missing people to locate.

Bella quickly finds the next two people. This is another job that we firefighters have had to do. When you find two people both unconscious, the choice of who to take first is difficult knowing that the person you leave may end up dying.

Bella does something unexpected. She leaps up and moves away from both of them. I frown and just watch her. A few seconds later she is back with what looks like a table. She lays both of the dummies on top of it. Making sure both are secure; she starts to pull the table down the hallway toward the stairs.

By the time she gets to the stairs, she starts to descend, one step at a time. She moves slowly, but precisely, making sure the dummies are safe before taking each step. About halfway down the steps, Seth makes his way back to her. Bella quickly wedges the table, and they each take a person over their shoulder.

"She just saved a few minutes on that rescue by using her head," Jasper says into my ear, and I nod at him. I let out a sigh, just as she is brings the dummy out. Paul and Eric then quickly bring out the other two, and I look at the time seeing that they made it in good time.

I sit back watching as they move on to fight the blaze. Once the fire is out, we move to the next exercise which is a car accident.

This is a situation in which you have to choose who to save. The impact has trapped two people between a pole. If you cut the pole to save the one trapped under it, you kill the other person. If you leave the pole until the person trapped by it is removed, the one under it is killed. It would be nearly impossible to save both, so we watch as they approach the accident in the rig. Things like this don't happen often, but it does happen, and it's a choice someone has to make.

The crew gets to the car, and starts getting to work. As I watch, I know right away Paul and Seth both know what they are facing. They have both done this job for a long time, and both have seen something like this before. They've both had to deal with a similar situation.

I watch the rest of the crew as Paul and Seth tell them what they are facing. I seem to zero in on Bella. The unwillingness to accept that one of the people they have to save will die is the first thing that comes across her face. She moves to the car acting for herself. This is not to be disrespectful, and as a firefighter I know some times a fresh eye may see or think of something that we haven't thought of before. Taking a few seconds to think, I know when she realizes there is no other choice. The heartbreak on her face hits me. This is only an exercise, but she's taking it very seriously the same as the rest of the crew.

I watch them as they quickly choose to save the life of the person under the pole. I look away from the screen and to where they are as Bella gets in the car. The dummies we have are the newest models. They have heartbeats, face masks that release fluids to mimic physiological reactions such as sweating, tearing, nasal discharge, and mouth excretions as well as strap-on wounds that excrete a fluid that simulates blood. They make a noise that sounds when they're dead. Bella gets into the car sitting near the one that is left inside; she seems to be there, staying right with it, until the sound beeps telling us that it has died.

"She didn't like the idea of dying alone, so she won't let anyone else die like that," Jasper says and I only nod at him. I already knew this about my girl, she is truly special.

Bella and the crew carry on with the rest of the training, and at the end, they've all done great in my eyes. I make my way over to where the jack-off press asshole is, and notice he looks deep in thought. He seems to turn my way, and when he sees that I am looking at him, he walks to me.

"This is not a requirement for her job?" he asks as he points to where she is helping pack up.

"The training exercise that you just watched, or packing up of all the equipment?" I question to him and then shake my head. "Never mind, don't bother answering, because the answer to both is the exact same. No, she's not required to do any of these things, but she joins in, and as her crew we welcome her."

He nods at me. "And she does well in the training, right?" I tilt my head, mainly because it sounds like a statement even though he asked a question.

"Yes, she does well. She has always performed well in training. If it weren't for the fact that she is deaf, and cannot wear her cochlear implant inside the helmet because it doesn't work properly, she would be a full-fledged member of the Seattle Fire Department as a firefighter, and a member of this crew."

The guy looks at me with a frown. "You don't like me much, do you?"

I place a smile on my face. "I don't know you," I reply.

He chuckles. "Maybe so, but I upset you by my comments at the awards ceremony?"

"Your ignorance has nothing to do with me," I snap.

"Look, I'm not sure what I said that has put a bee in you bonnet, but I was just commenting that for a deaf girl, she's good."

I close my eyes because of his tone. The way he talks about her being a female is worse than he talks about her being deaf.

"Miss Swan is very talented, and every man in our station and many others around the city, would be honored to have her on their crew."

"But she's just a girl—"

"Listen, bub," Paul interrupts. "There are a lot of female firefighters on the other shifts, and on other crews that are great. The female firefighters do a great job," Paul says harshly having joined us at some point.

"Not saying they don't, but they can't lift as much as a man, nor are they as fast."

The place is filled with laughter making the press guy frown, knowing clearly he is being laughed at and not with.

"Just so you are not misinformed, though you seem to love misinformation, there are fire women that can outrun and out lift me," Seth tells him. "We are a unit, and we work as a team. No one is pushed aside, or made to feel as if they are letting the team down, because what they can carry is less than another person can."

The press guy just sighs. "But with women demanding equal pay—"

"Women get equal pay in the Seattle Fire Department. Your pay is by rank, seniority, and shift you work, not by gender. Just as it should be, everywhere," Jasper quickly tells him, having joined us.

"What about harassment?"

Bella chuckles as she steps forward. "I can't speak for all stations, but that doesn't go down in our station. We are all respectful of each other at all times. There is a difference between playing with someone and harassing them. Do these guys slap my back or nudge me from time to time? Of course they do, and I do it right back to them. If I asked them not to touch me or joke with me, they would stop. Not out of fear of charges, or anything like that, but because we are a family. And what we mainly do is banter with each other. The amount of stress a firefighter faces daily is astronomical, and we need outlets to unwind. I am not sure what happens in the press, or how you feel about one another, but us—the crew—we are one. If you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. When one of us is hurt, we all feel it, and we all need to know that person's okay before we feel okay. We share everything here: showers, sleeping areas, toilets, you name it. Yes, we schedule things, so there is privacy, but it is never an issue, and there is never any reason to make it one. We have to be comfortable, and trust each other because we rely and watch over each other."

I nod in agreement with what Bella said, and I know all the guys agree, too.

The press guy seems to just swallow and nod. "Thank you for allowing me to come today to see the training; it clearly has been an eye-opening experience."

We all seem to just stand and watch him leave. "Do you think he'll be a prick about this anymore?" Seth asks.

I hear a slap and turn to see Seth rubbing his ass. "We need to move it and get packed up. Who cares what that dumbass has to say? Chop, chop," Seth groans and walks away with a limp.

"Fuck … her hits are harder than mine," he whispers to me, making me smirk. I wait a few seconds and slap his other side, making him look at me.

"Move it," I say.

"Her slaps are harder than yours, you pussy," Seth snorts, making me look at him with a glare but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Just telling you the way it is."

 **~S.I.S~**

Bella is all smiles as she bounces in her seat, waiting for Tanya and Charlie to pull up. While they've been away, most of their belongings have been brought to the new house and put away.

Even with Alice and Bella having a key, they've both stayed out of the home wanting to see it along with their parents for the first time.

When the car pulls up, Charlie steps out as he grins and opens his arms. That's all it takes for Bella to run and jump into them. Feeling someone staring at me, I turn my head to see Jasper.

"What?" I ask him.

He shakes his head grinning. "You know you'll never be the number one guy in her life, right?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I don't mind that she cares deeply for her dad, he should be important."

Jasper shrugs still grinning. "I'll always be Alice's number one guy."

I give him a big smile. "If you say so." His face falls a little, but he can't reply as the others have joined us.

Charlie and Tanya take us around their new home; it's rather nice, and very homey. Not only can I see Charlie as I walk around, but I can also see Tanya.

As it's a little late and Charlie and I both start at ten tonight, we call for food to be delivered.

We all sit around the table talking. "What's happening with the dick-headed, weasel, and coward-assed-bastard?"

I just look at Tanya smirking. "Jake's been remanded into custody, and his hearing is scheduled for next month."

"Well, I don't agree with rape or abuse, and you all may think badly of me, but I do hope someone makes him their little bitch boy."

"You're not the only one," I agree. "I am sure they will be lining up just as soon as the media gets a hold of the story," I say.

I know full well the manager of the place, well, was the manager of the place, faced a lot of public outrage. Whereas he didn't get any jail time, he received a suspended sentence, and had to pay a hefty fine. But both the media and the public have been outraged by the turn out of his case, saying he should be facing murder charges. When they find out what Jacob did, I am sure there will be a bigger outcry.

The topic slowly moves away from Jacob, and onto nothing much. At the end of the night, I drive Bella back to her home. Before I leave her for the night, I take her soft and slowly in her childhood bed.

 **~S.I.S~**

I help Bella carry all of her bags into the police main headquarrters as she's got quite a bit to sort out; I help her with that, too. We are just about finished when people start to arrive.

"You need me, just let me know," I speak and sign to her.

"Love you," she says and kisses me softly.

I turn away from her, but stop as I see that this is a large hall, and it's almost full. There must be about two hundred men and women from the police force and community here.

I look at Emmett who waves at the seat next to him, so I move to sit beside him.

"Is this everyone on the force?" I ask him.

"No, some had to stay on duty," he laughs.

"Thank you so much for joining me today," Bella says and signs, after being wired for a headset microphone.

Bella first takes them through the basics. She tells everyone what they should already know; what deaf people are entitled to. She reviews what they should offer, and what they may be asked for. As in a lip reader, sign language interpreter, simple paper and pen note exchange, and so on. She makes sure to point out that the choice is up to the deaf person and what is best for them, and not what is easiest for the officer.

"As we're going to be talking about deaf awareness, there are some things you first need to know. Most people who are deaf wear hearing aids; I, myself, have a cochlear implant. To understand how a cochlear implant works, I have brought in a large display piece, and there are also flyers in the papers you were given that show it as well. This is the part you see, the part that attaches to the side of the head. This is the mic, and like all microphones, it picks up sounds. It sends the sounds to the receiver which is inside my head. It then sends the information directly to my brain. It clips on by a magnet. Bella shows everyone by attaching a normal size one to a dummy. Now it's in place and on, and the person can hear." She stops and turns looking at everyone. I glance around seeing that people seem to think this is neat.

"So, if the person has an implant, they can hear us, right?" A person asks loudly. I notice then a sign interpreter is off to the side where Bella can see her.

"No, they can't. This device helps the hearing impaired, but it cannot and does not replace all of a deaf person's ability to hear. It will only pick up what the mic can. Let me show you an example that may help you understand." Bella removes her headset microphone, and moves to the one on the stand. "Let's see what you can hear, shall we? When you can no longer hear me, stand up."

She stays where she is and says, "Can you can hear me?" No one stands, so she takes a step back and asks again. This goes on and after she's back about four steps people in the back begin to stand. She continues to speak and step back. After she has moved back a good twelve steps, we all have lost the ability to hear her.

We're all standing as she walks back to the front and puts her headset microphone back on. "Now do you understand? The mic on the stage is bigger and stronger than the one in hearing aids or in cochlear implants, so just imagine what some can hear, but understand that it is likely less than you assume. I would like to add that not everyone who has a hearing aid knows fully how to use them; some people lose their hearing later in life or through illness or accidents. Don't just think because they have them in that they fully know how to use them correctly. The main one that people do not seem to understand is the loop system, and many times never use them the correct way."

"I would like to spend some time talking about American Sign Language. This is not just used for people who are deaf, but also for people who are unable to speak. Maybe they've had their vocal cords removed, had throat cancer, or for many other reasons. There are also people who have suffered a stroke, and have had to learn how to speak again; some can't speak and have to learn and use ASL. People with Autism and other non-verbal disorders use ASL and Makaton to communicate. Makaton is a language program that uses signs and symbols to help people communicate. It is designed to support spoken language, and the signs and symbols are used with speech, in spoken word order. It's your choice to even learn the alphabet and how to ask some questions, such as asking them their name, age, and where they live. But, please understand that it would make a big difference, not just to your investigation, but to the person with whom you are talking."

Everyone seems to nod, whereas I have a feeling some may take up a course or two, but most will not.

"Now, let's review some stupid things you should try not to say to a deaf person. First, 'you don't look deaf', or 'you are too pretty to be deaf'. Really, what does a deaf person look like? And if I said 'you're too ugly to be hearing' would that make sense? Second, 'how can you drive'? Easily, I have eyes and my driving skills are really quite good, and so are many other peoples who are deaf. Third, 'but you can talk'? Of course I can; I have vocal cords, but I just can't hear what I say all the time. With that mentioned though, I would like to add that not everyone who is deaf speaks. Some are unable to, some have never learned, and some simply choose not to. We are all different, so treat us as individuals, and do not stereotype us." I watch Bella smile.

"Another thing to avoid doing and one of my favorite examples of what not to do is this: Do! You! Understand! Me?" Bella says loudly, drawing out each word to its maximum length, as she waves her hands around. "Please, don't speak like that. Talk to a deaf person normally, so we can watch your lips to know what you're saying."

Bella takes us through more examples regarding communication. Some things she says make people gasp, more so when Bella makes it clear that someone has asked her everything she is giving examples of. All I can do is shake my head at how stupid some people are. I mean, I never knew that some people think someone can't have a baby just because they are deaf.

At the end of the presentation, Bella reminds everyone of the booklet that contains the alphabet, numbers, and common questions in ASL that is in the initial packet they got when entering. She also told them about the list of courses that people can attend if they wish.

Everyone gives Bella a round of applause, and I quickly move to her. "That seemed to go well, didn't it?" she asks.

I nod at her.

"Bella, I think you did great," Emmett tells her. "I was thinking of holding a presentation like this every year."

"That sounds good, and you know if anything arises in the meantime, you can call me," Bella offers.

Emmett nods at her.

"Next week we are having a presentation on blind awareness; if you would like to come, you're welcome to do so."

"I will try, Emmett, but I have already attended a course," Bella says and I nod, having taken one myself.

Emmett rolls his eyes. "You always have to outdo me. Later, Bigs, Bitsy," he says and then chuckles as he moves off.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of her lesson to the Seattle Police Force? What are your thoughts on the training day? The next chapter is going to be awesome, and we are working hard on it. Be sure to let us know if there is something special you want to see coming soon, besides Jake's head on a platter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we go ... this is the last regular chapter to this little tale of ours. The epilogue will post sometime next week, we are wrapping up our work on it today and tomorrow. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 12**

Charlie, Emmett, Tanya, Bella, and I all arrive at the courthouse. There is a part of me that wishes Jake would just have plead guilty to the charges, but no, he is still going on with his cock and bull story. Somehow, he believes that the court will believe that Bella arranged to meet him, and then told him she was leaving out of a back door that she knew about, so they weren't caught together.

Thankfully, Heidi and Mrs. Clark both saw Jake manhandling Bella. It also helps that there is no such back exit from the basement of the building where everyone was located. The only other plausible exit was the one that wasn't usable, but in the end was the one that Bella managed to get both the kids and Mrs. Clark to, so they were all rescued.

Charlie, Tanya, and I walk inside the courtroom while both Emmett and Bella are taken to the witness waiting area.

Aro is the first person called to give testimony to the evidence at the scene. His time on the stand seemed to take forever, and after almost three hours, they had yet to begin going through the photographs of the evidence he had collected. He showed the jury on a computer generated reenactment, what the children, Bella, and Mrs. Clark had to go through to get to the bunker. It showed everything, including how much Bella was carrying, through water and included the weight of the water as well.

When he started to talk about Jake choosing to leave and how the way he left caused more damage to Mrs. Clark's leg, there were gasps among the jurors. When Aro said the sign-in sheet had been altered, there were outcries from several of the parents whose children were trapped with Bella. I can only assume this is the first time they've heard of this information. Jurors had tears in their eyes, and the parents of the children who were in the room were crying. It became so bad that Aro was unable to move on due to the upsetting nature of his testimony and the judge called for a recess.

While the court is in recess, I get Bella and Emmett, and we sit together in the hallway.

"I wish I could just get my part over and done with," Bella states.

I pull her to me giving her a kiss on the head. "It'll be over soon," I whisper to her knowing that Bella will be put on the witness stand after Aro finishes testifying.

Bella lets out a long breath as she looks around. Her eyes stop and I follow them seeing that the wonderful reporter who seems to grate on all our nerves is here.

"I honestly expected more reporters here, than just him," I mutter.

"There will be as the break is over; some of the parents have been calling the local papers and news outlets," Emmett says as he texts on his phone. "That's why I am ordering reinforcements; the coverage is about to get thick."

"You'll need more than reinforcements if he pushes me with any of his shitty comments," I hiss still looking at the press guy, who tilts his head.

"I just hope Jake gets what's coming to him," Bella mutters making me look at her.

"Believe me, Bitsy, he will get his comeuppance." Wherein I have faith in our justice system, I worry because it has been known to fail. If it fails this time, then I will take matters into my own hands.

"Edward!" I look at Bella who's looking displeased with me; it's almost as if she can hear my inner thoughts. "Don't do anything stupid."

I shake my head at her. "It'll be fine, Bitsy, he'll get put away and when he gets out in thirty years, and by then, I may have actually calmed down."

"He's not the only one that wants to beat Jake," Charlie pipes up. "I just wish I let the guys do all the things they wanted to do to him last year. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have harassed you the way he was."

I frown a little. "What did the guys do to him?"

"The State of Washington versus Jake Black," the court clerk calls, preventing me from getting an answer.

Aro finishes his testimony after another hour, and then Bella is called to the stand. Her testimony takes a little over an hour because she has an interpreter who is signing all the questions asked of her. It didn't make it any easier to listen to what both she and the kids went through, but the impact is strong on the jurors. Next up to testify is Mrs. Clark, whose testimony is almost identical to Bella's. Apart from Bella using technical terms about the structure of the building, it was the same up to the end. Mrs. Clark was in and out of consciousness for the last thirty or so minutes, so she has spotty memories of that timeframe.

Jake is called to the stand by the defense attorney after the state rests with an option to call rebuttal witnessess if needed. As soon as he stands from the defense table to take the stand, several of the parents jump up. They start yelling that they hope he gets what is coming to him. One voice is louder and clearer than the other's. "You scum, I swear I will fucking get you, you fucking pig!"

I turn my head looking for the person that yelled, but he is lost among the group of several outraged and angry parents in the courtroom.

"Order," the judge yells, slamming his gavel. "I will have order in this court!" The judge yells. "If you don't sit down and remain quiet, I will close the courtroom and find you all in contempt! Now, either sit down and remain quiet, or exit the courtroom. One more instance from any of you, and I will find the person or persons in contempt and remove you all!" At his words the people sit down quietly, and Jake just stands there looking like he is a lost little boy.

"Mr. Black, can you take us through what happened that day inside the Pioneer Building?" His attorney asks.

"Bella … I mean, Miss Swan asked me if I would meet her there for the day. She said she had been having problems with her boyfriend, who had been hitting her."

"What?" Bella signs, knowing she can't yell like she wants to, and just looks at me.

"She asked me to meet her at the Pioneer Building, so I agreed. We had lunch that she had made for us and then took the tour. When she realized there were other people there who knew her, and her abusive boyfriend, she became scared and pretended not to know me. I got upset and tried to get her to stop hiding. I told her that I would protect her." Jake runs his hand through his hair, and his eyes flash to me.

"Then the explosion happened. I knew that we had to get out and that the old woman would hold us up, but we had to save her and the kids. I told her I would go first, and then she should pass the kids to me one at a time, but she didn't. The wall collapsed before I could go back to her. I got out and told her boyfriend, who happens to be a Seattle Fire Department Captain that she was trapped in with six kids and a teacher in the basement. I was taken away to get checked out at the hospital. I thought he was taking a crew into the building to save her, I never knew she and the others were left in there, until later that night."

I feel my blood boil inside of me. Not only has he said that I would do the inexcusable, in my line of work, but that I would beat on, or leave the love of my life in that building, not to mention the teacher and kids.

The defense attorney keeps Jake talking about how he'd never leave children alone in a burning building. When the District Attorney stands up, he tilts his head.

"That is an interesting recollection of the events that took place that day, Mr. Black. But let me tell you what troubles me about your story, and let's see if you can help me understand. First and most importantly, why would the Captain in question, leave his girlfriend and several other civilians trapped in the basement? Better yet, why did the Chief Fire Investigator and the Seattle Criminal Investigation teams come up with an entirely different chain of events?"

"Are you asking me why I think the Captain didn't try to save her, and why his cronies are trying to cover for him?" Jake asks sounding confused.

"Yes, please tell me, because I'm having difficulty understanding how any of this account of the events inside the building can be remotely plausible."

"Well, for one, he was beating on her, and he's been fucking her; what more do you need to understand?"

"Mr. Black, there is no need for that kind of language in my courtroom, nor will it be tolerated at all. Do you understand me?" The judge hisses.

"Yeah," Jake shrugs, and I can tell by the look on his face, the judge is less than impressed with his response.

When the judge says nothing else, the District Attorney continues. "And how exactly is it that you know Miss Swan and the Captain are or were engaged in sexual activity?"

"They have been all over each other and at her sister's wedding, they were kissing in the corner. She spends every night that he's not working at his home. She even fucked him early one morning after they first met in the shower at the fire station!"

A silent gasp is all I can do, because it is clear that he has somehow been watching Bella – well, both of us. But he's on a roll and hasn't finished.

"Not only that, but I arrested him, and they … he had a weapon. He and his cousin covered it up, claiming it was his dick. I know it wasn't, but before he could be strip searched, his cousin, who is in charge of the precinct, charged in and let him go. Then they conspired together to have me suspended from the force!" This time while he rants, Jake's eyes are on me. "He was just a stripper," he moves his glare to Bella. "Did you tell the court and your daddy that's how you met him? He was stripping in Vegas when you met him, and you got on stage with him, like a two-dollar hooker!"

I feel Bella grip my hand as I move to her. I see that she now clearly knows that Jake has been following her, but she also looks scared. I take her hand in mine, hoping to give her some comfort.

"Mr. Black! One more time with the foul language and you will be in contempt. I will fine you five thousand dollars for each foul word you say, unless it is a direct quote, in which you will be required to have ironclad proof! Do you, Mr. Black, understand me this time?" The judge storms as he glares at Jake.

"Yeah, sorry," Jake basically sneers.

"What about the Chief Fire Inspector, Aro Volturi? What are you claiming are his reasons for having a different explanation as to what happened at the Pioneer Building the day in question, other than the one you have provided to us?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "The whole station has been on my ass, I mean butt" —Jake glances to the judge who looks storming mad right now— "for no reason. You know I even had a hose put through the windows of my car?"

I frown looking at Charlie who is smirking evilly.

"Yes, I was aware of that. I'd like to show you a picture and tell me if this is the instance you are speaking of?"

The District Attorney says and moves to his table and picks up several copies of the same picture. He hands one to the attorney for Jake, one to the judge, and the other to Jake.

"Mr. Black, is this your car with the hose going through your windows?"

"Yes, see, they have been damaging my property and harassing me. I'm relieved that you have proof!"

"Your honor, we would like to submit this photo into evidence, as exhibit sixty-three," the District Attorney states.

"It is so submitted," the judge says, and the District Attorney takes another copy of the photo and passes it to the jury to see.

"Now, Mr. Black, looking at this picture, I can see you were clearly parked, and blocking a fire hydrant, weren't you?" The District Attorney asks holding up another copy of the photo.

"Well, yeah, but it was the only place to park, and they could have pushed the car up a few feet, instead of breaking out both my car windows!"

"So you're telling me instead of breaking through your car windows, that took ten seconds, they were to spend ten or twenty minutes, possibly more, trying to push the car forward? Wouldn't they have had to break a window to get into the car to move it, anyway?"

"Why would they have to break my window?"

"To get your car out of gear, then they would have had to break the locking mechanism on your steering wheel, since in the photo, one can see that your tires were pointed to the curb. Had they tried to move the car, it would have moved over the curb either front or back. How else were they to get inside the car?"

"Oh, well … they could have just put the stupid hose over my hood," he blows off the question with nonchalance.

"That may have damaged the hood of your vehicle, or worse the hoses the Seattle Fire Department use to put out burning fires."

"So, is this the only instance where the Seattle Fire Department or rather station house twenty-six has gone after you?" The District Attorney asks.

"No, there have been other times. They made a formal complaint when I had to arrest one of their crew members."

"Yes, that's right, you arrested," the District Attorney looks through some papers, "Paul Quipply for not moving the fire truck when he was at the scene of a car accident on Route Ninety-nine."

"The fire engine was blocking the road for through traffic," Jake states brazenly.

"Is it not standard procedure for the responding rescue workers to block a roadway, so they can keep the rescue crew and victims safe, and also in such cases where there is a fatality involved, to keep innocent bystanders from seeing things most people wouldn't want to see?"

"Yes, but—"

Jake doesn't get a chance to stutter anything else as he is again having another question asked of him.

"To me it sounds as if you were stalking Miss Swan and were breaking the law, using the fact you were a police officer to get around it at the scene of the crash. Isn't it a fact that you were only upset because you could not see Miss Swan from your viewpoint once Mr. Quipply blocked your view with the fire truck?"

"No!" Jake yells. "They also flooded my house. They ganged up on me and beat me up outside the grocery store. They are always after me," Jake carries on with a whine.

"Wasn't the flood at your home proven to be nothing to do with the fire crew as they were all attending a fire at the time that your pipe burst in your home, correct?"

"Yes, but they—"

"Did you report the time you claim they ganged up on you and beat you up?"

"Yes, but …" Jake sighs. "They were never proven to have been involved," he says glaring at the District Attorney.

"Have you been told that some of your past co-workers complained about your behavior toward Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, one of them," he says and points at me. "His cousin, who is covering for him and his beating on Bella."

"No, you are wrong, Mr. Black. In fact, the report was made a month before Captain Cullen or his cousin were in Seattle. The complaint came from the wife of a detective, and was corroborated by several other women from the Seattle Police Department's Women's Auxiliary, who were meeting and witnessed firsthand some of the wrong doings of which you were accused. One of the complaining witnesses is here today; perhaps you remember the Chief of Police's wife, and you do, after all, know her as she is your aunt?"

Jake says nothing, and the District Attorney smugly continues. "She's here today; so now what do you think she will tell us about why she was worried enough to turn in her own nephew?"

Jake's face pales, and shakes his head, but the District Attorney doesn't drop it. "Do you think she'll tell us how you have been stalking Miss Swan? Or how she found out that you had hacked into Miss Swan's cell phone using the GPS her father – Mr. Swan and a Mr. Cullen were the only ones given permission to access? Do you think she'll tell us that she thinks you either hacked Miss Swan's email or paid someone else to do so? Do you think she will tell us and possibly show us copies of text messages from Miss Swan's cell and email accounts? What about the information she has regarding the photographs and videos you have of her, from cameras that somehow made an appearance inside Station House Twenty-six?"

"What!" Bella yells standing up, and I pull her back down seeing she has tears in her eyes.

"I will ask you again, Mr. Black, what do you think she will say?"

He shrugs, and the District Attorney goes on. "You must have some idea, Mr. Black, you're suddenly very quiet. Do you think you had the right to hack into Miss Swan's personal accounts and phone? Isn't the real reason why you left her, Mrs. Clark, and those six children in the basement of that burning building because you didn't care? You don't care about anyone other than yourself, isn't that right? You thought she was hurt or dead, and figured it would be tracked back to your being there, your stalking of her. You were only worried about yourself and the complaints that had been filed against you. You cornered her in the basement, and you knew she would be trapped, refusing to leave those innocent people by themselves. You left, and when you did, you caused the wall to further collapse. You knew that when you found the guide and her list, you could save her, and look like a hero. She was knocked out, and with the amount of blood you figured she was dead, so you altered the checkout sheet, and carried her to safety. You are the one who decided that Miss Swan, Mrs. Clark and those six children could all be collateral damage, because if Miss Swan were now dead, there would no longer be a case against you. Isn't that the way it all happened?"

"No, that's not it."

"I have no other questions," the District Attorney states before sitting down. Jake is still sitting on the stand open mouthed, and the bailiff takes his arm and moves him back to his table.

The Defense rests, and the District Attorney calls the Chief of Police's wife to the stand. He goes over all the things he mentioned to Jake during his cross examination, and she tells her side. She offers up more documented proof of her allegations, and by the time they are done, another fifty-nine pieces of evidence are logged into the exhibits. When she was finished, I knew the jury had all the proof they needed to find him guilty, so it wasn't a great surprise that less than an hour later we were called back into the courtroom after closing statements.

"We, the jury, find Jake Black guilty …"

I close my eyes not needing to hear the rest of the verdict read. I pull Bella close to me and make her look at me. "It's done," I tell her.

We sit and wait for the jury to be excused and then exit the courtroom ourselves. Sitting in the hallway outside the courtroom, I hold Bella's hand, feeling the anger seep off her skin.

Charlie and I stay with Bella as we wait for the District Attorney to exit the courtroom.

"Tell me you're charging that son-of-a-bitch with stalking?" Charlie yells as the door opens and only a part of the District Attorney can be seen.

"He has been informed of all pending charges. With his attorney as a witness, along with Judge Banner, he signed his admission of guilt," he says with a small smile.

"Why wasn't I told?" Bella asks sounding—rightfully so—angry.

"We wanted all the evidence in line first," he replies.

"So you left her in danger? Are you out of your mind, she's my daughter, not some sting operation! He could have hurt her – more than he did, kidnapped, or raped her!" Charlie carries on yelling.

"The real evidence about Jake's activities didn't come out until after the fire. It was at that time we were able to attain a court order to access to both her cell and computer. Besides, he helped our case with some of the things he admitted during his initial statement, which is why he was remanded without bail in the first place."

"I agree with what you are saying; however, I would have liked to have been informed. What you were investigating, and why, concerned me greatly," Bella says.

The District Attorney just looks at her. "I know, Miss Swan, and you should have been informed. However, please understand that in order to make sure he paid for his more serious crimes, we needed him to think he could make the claims he made in court. We needed to give him enough rope to hang himself, and he did a mighty fine job of it. We needed to show how deceiving he was and how easily he could lie. The crimes against you would have gotten him a year at best, and now he had to cop to all of his crimes, because he proved himself to be a liar as we knew he would."

Bella rubs her head and smiles a little. "It's almost seven o'clock and we have been here since nine this morning, so for now I am going to leave, go home and sleep."

The District Attorney again nods at her, but chooses not to say anything about the case.

"Good day, Miss Swan," he says.

Charlie and I walk Bella out, and we head for where we parked our cars. "I'll follow you home?" he asks, and she gives a slight nod.

I take it slow, and whereas I want to tell her again that everything is going to be okay, I know that she already knows it, but at the moment she is too tired to deal with everything. I pull up outside her home, and Charlie is right behind me. Just as I exit the car, Jasper and Alice are at the front door.

"How did it go?" they ask together. I know both of them wanted to stay all day, but they had decided that it was best if they went home and started on dinner as we waited for the verdict.

"Guilty, on all counts," Charlie tells them, making them both smile.

"Well, get in here, dinner is just being put on the table," Tanya says.

We all follow her in, and during dinner, we fill the others in on what the District Attorney said as well as what came out during the hearing. I know they're all angry at Jake, hell, when the crew finds out they will want to kill him, too.

"Well, I think we should just move on, so on that note, I have booked us girls a weekend away. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and I are all going to Vegas for the weekend."

"What about us?" Jasper asks making Tanya look at him.

"Well, honey, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you have a dick!"

I snort and grin. "Edward?" he says looking at me gob smacked.

"What?"

"You're happy that she's taking the girls and going to Vegas?"

I shrug as I look at him. "Why would I have a problem with Bella, Alice, Rose, and Tanya, having a weekend away?"

"You do remember the last time she went to Vegas, right? She made the girls go to a strip club!"

I raise my brow at him. "No, I actually didn't plan that, the strip club was all Rose's idea," Tanya states.

Jasper rolls his eyes and looks back at Tanya. "Come on, we just got married."

"Honey, you'll be okay for a weekend. I'll make sure I make you dinners to heat up before I leave," Alice says sounding more like his mom than wife.

"No, it's not just that I will miss you. I like lying next to you at night."

Alice's face hardens a little. "Jasper, you sleep fine at the station three nights a week. I could have Charlie switch your shift so that you are working that weekend while I'm with my mom and girls in Vegas, if you want?"

Jasper starts to slump in his chair and shakes his head at her. "No, it's okay," he pouts.

Alice and Bella call Rose to tell her the news, and then launch into planning what they can do while there.

"You could've taken my side!" Jasper hisses in my ear.

"What? Why would I stop Bella from having a weekend away?"

"Yeah … but Vegas, without us, again?"

I again smirk. "The last time Emmett and I were there."

Jasper just huffs.

"We need to go and spend time with them. You know damn well that Bella would prefer you to be there," Jasper whispers.

I sigh looking toward the girls who are still talking on the phone. "Jasper, why are you getting so upset about this?"

"I just … we're trying for a baby."

I feel my eyes widen looking at him, and then I snort and shake my head at him. "Try again, liar."

"I … look; I am in love with her. I hate being away from her. Just you wait, you'll see. Wait until Bella's your wife, and you have to spend so many nights away from her. See how you'll feel she wants to be gone on your one whole weekend off a month."

I get where he is coming from because I hate the nights that Bella's not with me. If I could spend the night with her, I know I would do everything to try to be where she is. "Okay, I get it," I say.

"Do you? At least Bella can come to the station to spend some odd nights there, and you can be with her. I can't have that, and you know it," he hisses.

I touch his shoulder showing him my support. "Okay, I'll think of something."

We fall silent for a few seconds and I let him go. "Bro, we really are trying for a baby."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, Alice showed me some photos when she and Bella were kids and we got to talking. Seeing as we now have a big house, we decided we want one or two of our own."

"I think I need to see these photos," I tell him as my eyes go to Bella. She must feel my eyes on her because she turns and smiles at me.

"Love you," I mouth to her.

"I love you, too," she mouths back to me.

I'm not sure if it is because of being around her, and we mouth talk to each other a lot, but my lip-reading skills have greatly improved. Though I think it is because I am more conscious of how I speak and the way I move my mouth. I have been trying to make sure that not only when I speak to Bella, but to anyone, I make it clear as to what I am saying. You never know who is hard of hearing, or deaf. It's not as if those things are tattooed on a person's forehead. I guess I've learned to just make sure my words are clear from the get go.

 **~S.I.S~**

"Come on, guys, I am not sure about this," Jasper says again, with his head in his hands, lowered between his legs.

"You'll be fine," Emmett says with a roll of his eyes. "We're just going to be dancing."

Jasper looks up. "It's not just dancing, we're stripping, too," he says with almost a whine.

"Just the top half – you're being a wussy for being a tough-ass fireman," Emmett mutters

Jasper again shakes his head, moves to the door and opens it. Right away the hoots and hollering from the hall can be heard.

"We're gonna get killed or raped," Jasper says closing the door, looking like a scared little boy.

"They're not that bad—"

Jasper cuts me off as he starts to panic even more. "That's easy for you to say, you've both done this before. I've never done anything like this!"

"We told you that you should've tried it," Emmett tells him with a smug grin, "but no … you only wanted to get undressed for the one you love."

Jasper just flips Emmett off. "Alice won't like this," Jasper whines again.

"Ha … you should've heard her at the hospital, she wants this, trust me," I say.

Jasper takes a deep breath closing his eyes. "If she demands a divorce after this, I will kill you both!"

I chuckle wiggling my brows at the guys. "Party time, boys," I tell them before walking out.

I stand in the middle with Emmett on my right and Jasper on my left. The lights go up a little and we walk onto the stage. The screaming starts right away, but I don't care; my eyes are on my girl, Bella, who has an 'I knew it' look on her face.

All three of us walk to the edge of the dance floor, jump down and help Rose, Alice and Bella onto the stage.

"You ready for dance number two?" I ask Bella before pulling back to grin at her.

"Absolutely, but I wish it was just the two of us."

I chuckle and move my mouth to her right side, so her implant can pick up my words. "It will be just us the two of us, for the next one. I need to remove this, Bitsy," I tell her, and then I remove the implant knowing that it could fall off when I am swinging her around. I direct Bella to the chair on the stage, and she sits down between Alice and Rose. The chairs are positioned about five feet apart, with a pole about five feet in front of each of them. We then kneel in front of them and each removes our girls' shoes. We discussed this, and they know it is the best way for Bella to feel the beat, and we didn't want to single her out.

I quickly hand her implant and shoes to the stagehand and join Emmett and Jasper off to the side of the stage. We quickly make our way up the two flights of stairs to the catwalk above them. We grab our gear, and suit up quickly, before moving to the pole which is in front of our own girl. I look down seeing all three girls looking for us, but thankfully they're still in their seats. The siren sounds, and lights begin to rotate in red and blue. I grin at Emmett and then Jasper before all three of us slide down the poles like they are fireman poles. Reaching the bottom we leap off near the end, and slide toward them on our knees. When the drum beats start to echo from the sound system, I smile knowing _So Hott by Kid Rock_ was a perfect choice. I sign to Bella the song title and give her the sign for 'I love you' before standing.

Jasper, Emmett and I gyrate around the three girls. The first thing we all remove is our turnout coats, leaving us in fireman pants and suspenders. We straddle our girls laps and grind against them as Kid Rock is singing, " _I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_."

I place Bella's hands on my chest as I look down at her as her tongue peeked out and licks my nipple. I push her legs apart and kneel between her legs. I trail my mouth up her leg; so glad she wore this cute mini skirt. As I trail up her leg with my mouth, the song continues. " _You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate. I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste_." At the end, I lick the panties covering her kitty. Moving up higher, I bring her head to my chest, and as I move myself up, and her head down. I feel her tongue travel my skin to the waist of my turnout pants. I laugh and shake my finger at her. I motion for her to hold on, and when she grips the seat of the chair, I swing her up, chair and all.

This dance is very much like the first dance, only it's hotter. Whenever we can, we are touching each other sexually. When the song comes to an end, I am left in only my boxers, and every one can see just how hard I am. As my eyes glance at some of the girls in the audience, I see they are looking at my groin with wide eyes. As the DJ starts talking to the crowd, I throw Bella over my shoulder and walk off the stage.

I'm barely inside the room, when I tug Bella's panties off and bury myself inside her. Both of us are so close to the edge, there is no taking it easy. I fuck my girl hard and fast as her pussy spasms around my cock.

 **~S.I.S~**

We clean up and I get her implant and shoes from the corner where before the show, I had asked they be put. I help her get her shoes on and reattach her implant. Holding her hand, I take her out the rear exit, and meet the others outside the club. By the looks of them all, I know Bella and I weren't the only ones who let off some pressure.

"Rose and I have decided to get married, so …" Emmett trails off making me look at him.

"What – here today?" I ask.

"Yeah, my family is here," Rose says and points at us.

"So is mine," Emmett agrees.

"Okay, then let's go," Bella and Alice agree.

We arrive at a small chapel. Despite our being in Vegas, we are able to arrange a simple wedding. The person marrying Emmett and Rose looks like a normal guy no fake Elvis for them. My eyes yet again go to Bella as she watches her second best friend get married.

Her eyes flash to me and I again tell her that I love her. She mouths it back, just as Emmett and Rose share their first kiss as husband and wife.

We all head off and share a meal together before parting ways. It's not too late when we arrive back at the hotel. Just being here with Bella, I know the time has come. Wherein I know we can't get married like Rose and Emmett did, because my girl will want her dad there. I feel that it would be the perfect place to ask her to be my wife. Not only because we met in Vegas, but I was also able to get the same room we shared that first night, too.

"Just sit on the sofa where you sat the night we first met. I have a surprise for you," I tell her.

It takes me almost a half hour to get ready, and when I come back out the bathroom, Bella just looks at me amused. I waggle my finger for her to come to me.

When she reaches me, I start the music on my iPod, only this time I am not only undressing myself but her, too.

The moves are mostly slow, but my hands are sliding over her body. I don't think I will ever get enough of her. When I glance into her eyes, I see that she feels the same way about me. I pick up her leg, keeping my hand on her knee as I pull her in closer. As the song comes to an end, we are both panting and only wearing our pants.

"I need you to be on the ground for this next part," I tell her softly. "On your knees, Bitsy."

Bella gives me a cocky look but I just smirk at her. "Give me your hands," I say and kiss each hand before placing them at the top of my boxers. I wink at her as she gets my meaning and rips them off.

I watch her face just stare at my cock, then her eyes move to just above it.

"What?" she says looking at me before she giggles? "You're asking me to marry you with a cock ring?"

I chuckle with her but nod. "Yeah, that why it says ' _will you marry me_ '." Bella's eyes twinkle as she looks at me.

"If I say yes, do I have to wear that?"

I shake my head at her. "Nope, this one is mine."

I kneel down next to her. "This one, however, is yours," I say pulling a small box out from behind my back. Her shaking hands take it and she opens it and looks back at me.

"I love you—you complete me," I say dropping on one knee. "Will you marry me, Bitsy?" I sign and ask her, she nods at me with tears streaking down her face.

"Is that a yes?" I ask her out loud and with sign language, wanting and needing to hear and see her sign the word.

"It's a hell yes!" she says, signing.

I place the ring on her finger and pull her to me kissing her.

"Now it's time for you to see the benefits of my wearing this cock ring for you. I hope you're prepared for some extended fucking, you might not be able to walk tomorrow," I growl.

Picking her up, I put her on the bed and thrust into her as she moans out a long extended "y-e-s."

* * *

 **A/N: So ... anyone want to see that dance? We know we do! Did you like the very adult proposal? Too much? What about the court case? Were any of you surprised over the amount of wrongdoing Jake was involved in? We can't wait to hear what you all think, so please let us know. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. See you soon with a new chapter, and a new story in July too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So all good things must come to an end is what they say, and we hope you all have liked this and think it is good. Thank you to the great group of ladies mentioned in the first chapter who have helped us as always.**

 **Our next story will start in July and is called Parallel Parenting. Check out our Facebook group to see a banner for it. The summary is: Parenting can be a hard job to tackle, but it can be harder when you are parallel parenting between twins. Whatever will these two do with the girls they love corrupting their lives?**

 **Without further ado, here is the end ...**

* * *

 **SIS Chapter 13 - Epilogue**

 **Bella POV - Five Years after the last chapter**

I still feel nervous about my choice to get a cochlear implant for my left ear. However, here I am waiting to see if and how it's going to work.

My eyes land on Edward and his eyes are on me. Like always he is here for me. He mouths he loves me, before his attention is directed to Sophia and Charlie. It was all three of them that helped me make this choice.

It was only a year after Edward asked me to marry him that we were married. I remember that day so well.

" _I really should have known that you would have done something completely off the wall for your wedding," Mama T says making me just grin at her._

 _It's been just over a year that she and my father have been married. I had called her Mrs. B. all my life, but after they married, I started calling her Momma T, and it stuck. A few weeks after they returned from their honeymoon, Alice started calling my dad, Daddy C. Both my dad and her mom seemed to enjoy their new names._

" _Not every one of my family could get time off to come, so having my wedding at the station means no one has to miss it," I tell her completely happy with my choice of venue._

" _I know, honey, all I am saying is that you have a spark, a little something special inside of you." Mama T says as she fixes my hair._

" _You, my dear, are a very special girl, and I hope that Edward and you have a happy life together."_

" _I have a strong feeling that we will," I tell her and she hugs me to her just as Alice walks in with Rose._

" _Everything is ready," Alice says with a small sob. Rose rolls her eyes and hands her a tissue. "I'm sorry, it's just that being pregnant seems to make me cry," she adds._

" _That's because you're having a boy," Mama T says in a matter-of-fact voice._

" _Mom, I am only ten weeks; no one knows what the gender is yet!"_

" _Yes, you may only be ten weeks, but I am telling you, that I know. I told you a long time ago, boys make you emotional and girls steal your beauty."_

 _I tilt my head looking at her questionably._

" _Bella, you have seen the photos from when I was carrying this one," she carries on with a nod toward Alice. "Not pretty, at all. Anyway, when carrying a girl, she steals your beauty, and boys make you cranky and cry."_

" _That makes sense; men learn early how to make us girls cry." Rose says with a grin._

 _I shake my head at them. "Well, Edward doesn't make me cry, and I guess I need to get my dad so we can get this show on the road."_

 _We all walk out and meet the guys who are waiting on us. "Baby, you look amazing," my dad says as he looks me over. "My mom would love what you've done with her wedding dress."_

 _Edward talked about us using his mother's and bio-father's wedding set. I knew it was significant to him that his father—despite having been gone for so long—was a part of our day, because he's still important in Edward's life. When he showed me the wedding set, I knew that my engagement ring was a part of that, too._

 _After much thought, I knew a new wedding dress wouldn't do, that it had to be something old – something that had meaning. As my father had kept his mother's wedding dress, I decided that I would wear it. After asking my father first, I took it to a dressmaker who changed it up a bit, so that it would fit me better. My grandmother was a tall woman standing at almost six-feet when she married my grandfather. So it needed to be shortened, and we changed it up to make it mine, but still kept the integrity of an old-fashioned dress._

 _I watched as Emmett walks Rose down the aisle, followed by Jasper and a still crying Alice._

 _~"I am so proud of you"~ my dad signs. ~"I want you to know, that even with you getting married and becoming Edward's wife, doesn't change the fact that you are my daughter. I am still here for you, whenever you need to talk, vent, or just want some time with your old dad. Nothing will change that; it doesn't matter when, or where, I will always be here for you."_

 _I nod at him, and then hug him closely to me._

 _He pulls back and wipes my tears. "Now, I suppose I should get you down to Edward before he starts having kittens."_

 _I chuckle but nod again. I know I need and want to be with Edward, too._

 _When I reach Edward, he kisses me then moves down helping me remove my shoes, knowing I will better hear with the help of the vibrations._

 _I am yet again stunned when the reverend, who's performing the service, not only speaks out loud, but in sign language as well. I can't tell you how seeing someone, talking to me in sign language makes me feel. I know other people in the deaf community feel the same when they are spoken to in their own language._

 _The music starts and with both having my shoes off, and my implant in, I am able to sing along with everyone else._

 _Edward signs to me as he speaks his vows; he even adds in a few words here and there, that I know are just for me._

 _After the service is over and photos are taken, we move to a nearby restaurant. The on-duty crew managed to get the first course eaten before they had to leave on a call. They were able to return in time for our first dance._

" _Bella, Edward, if you two can come with us, we have a surprise for you," Seth says. Everything in his body language is telling me to be careful; he's up to something. I look at Edward who seems to be just as curious and cautious as I am. We follow him out and he tells us to stand in the station yard._

 _I jump when the lights and sirens go on, and watch open-mouthed as all of our engines flash their lights at us, that go from the words Bigs, to Bitsy, to Cullen. Edward and I are so busy watching, we don't notice what else the guys are doing. It isn't until we have thousands of bubbles surrounding us, that we see about twenty bubble machines surrounding us. Edward pulls me to him picking me up as he kisses me._

" _I always wanted to kiss you in the rain, but I guess bubbles will have to do!"_

 _I chuckle but nod at him in agreement._

" _Hop on," Seth says from our spare fire engine that has been covered with streamers, and a big sign that says 'Just Married Mr. & Mrs. 'Big and Bitsy' Cullen'._

 _Edward picks me up again at the waist and places me on the sidebar and then jumps on putting one arm around me. We wave as Seth drives off._

Edward and I went on our honeymoon; it was great spending time away in the sun with him. We spent some time sightseeing, but mainly we were too busy wrapped in each other's arms.

The first few years passed quickly, and just as Edward thought, Emmett moved in across from us as soon as a house became available. Alice and Jasper then had their little son, Joseph. He was a whopping eight pounds at birth, and though small in my arms, looked huge when Alice held him. Next to follow in the baby-making business were Rose and Emmett, with their daughter a year later. Harmony was born screaming in the middle of the night, and Alice and I delivered her.

Not long after Harmony was born, I discovered I was pregnant, but before I could tell Edward the news, we received another unexpected surprise. It was late one night; I was just about to go home when someone arrived at the station stopping me as I was going out the door.

" _I need to go," I smile as Edward kisses me._

" _Come on, tomorrow is our two-year anniversary; you should just spend the night here with me."_

 _I chuckle lightly into his kiss. "But two years ago, we spent that night apart," I remind him._

" _I remember, and I hated it."_

" _I know, me, too."_

" _So stay," he almost whines._

" _I can't," I tell him, knowing I had things to do for his surprise._

 _Edward pouts before kissing me again._

" _I love you and I will see you tomorrow," I say walking backward waving at him. His face changes and he steps forward, but not in time for me to stop and I walk right into someone._

 _I spin around seeing it's a woman, who must be around my age, and in her arms is a small baby._

" _Oh my God, I am so sorry," I tell her as I look her and the baby over. "Are you and the baby okay?" I ask, worried I had hurt them._

" _Here" she stutters handing me the baby. I take him more because she has shoved him in my arms, than wanting to hold him._

" _I have to go," the woman says and starts to walk away._

" _Miss," Edward says, looking from me to the woman._

" _I can do this, right? They said I could drop him off; this is a Safe Haven, isn't it? He's only forty-eight-hours old, so I can do this without getting into trouble, right?"_

 _Edward nods at her, and steps forward with his hands up. "Can you at least tell me your name? Have you been looked over? The baby, has he been looked over?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine, he's fine, but …" she trails off. "I can't do this. I like to party. I can't look after myself; there is no way I can look after him. Then you have to add in his possible problem …"_

" _Problem?" I ask, finding my voice._

" _He may be deaf; they need to do more tests. You can deal with that, right? I saw you on TV a few times; you can do this. I want you to look after him. It's all in my letter, in the diaper bag."_

 _I look to the ground seeing the bag. As I look back up, I can barely see the woman as she runs away._

 _I look down at the baby in my arms feeling somewhat sad for him._

" _Bitsy, let's get him inside," Edward says picking up the bag._

 _We walk all the way back up to the common room._

" _I win! I told you he would win this time," Seth fist pumps._

" _Bella?" my dad says jumping up. His eyes aren't on me, but on the small bundle in my arms._

" _Who is that?" he asks as the rest of the crew seems to realize that there is a baby in my arms._

 _Edward takes my father through what happened with the woman. When he is finished, we call the police as we are required to do. "I take it you're planning to stay here now?" Edward asks and I nod at him._

" _I would like to be here if she comes back. Besides, as the Seattle Fire Department Medical Training Officer, I am supposed to be called if this happens at this station. I am in charge of keeping him until a DSHS worker can step in."_

 _Edward nods his head and we both simply look at the small baby. His eyes open and he looks at me. He starts to root and I look up to Edward. "I think he's hungry," I say. Edward is already looking through the bag. He finds bottles, and goes off to heat one in the kitchen area. He brings the bottle back; in the meantime, I have changed his diaper, and have him settled in my arms. I am just about to feed him when the station's alarm bells go off. I frown looking at the baby who didn't even flinch or startle at the alarm. Later in the evening, the alarm is even louder; loud enough to wake anyone who is asleep._

" _She may be right about his being deaf," I say out loud in the now empty room._

 _When he falls back asleep, I lay him in my bed, and lie next to him reading the letter._

' _Isabella Cullen,_

 _This is the baby I gave birth to on Saturday. He weighed eight pounds and three ounces. He is twenty-two inches long. His Apgar scores were good, and they said he is healthy. I don't want to be a mom, but I couldn't go through with an abortion. I'm not sure if this makes me a bad person or not, but I want this boy to have a good life and a solid future, so I hope that says something for my character. I picked you and your husband to be his parents, because I have read and seen the many things you have both done in the community. I have been watching you, Mrs. Cullen, and reading about you since the fire that you were trapped in. Someone I know very well was there, too, and you saved them. I would like it, if possible, for you and your husband to look after the baby, but I will understand if you can't; after all we are the same age. He doesn't have a name. Please, even if you don't keep him as yours, give him a strong one, even if that's the only thing you do. Thank you, Isabella Cullen; I know you'll be a great mother._

 _Becky'_

 _I look at the baby, and the strongest name I know is Charles, like my father. "How about we call you Charlie?" I whisper as I look at him. I can't help but smile, and shake my head. "Yeah, you look like a Charlie."_

 _Baby Charlie spent two days and nights with us at the station. It is not normal protocol, but Edward and I had been certified as emergency foster-care parents a few years back, so the Washington State DSHS worker left him in our care. By the time two days has passed, I was taken by him._

" _Do you think …" I trail off just looking down at the ground._

" _Do you want to try and see if we can continue to keep him, as full-time foster parents instead of temporary?" I ask Edward._

" _I would like to be more. I read the letter and I am game," Edward just smiles._

" _It may be hard to get approved to adopt him as ours; you have a dangerous job, and I am legally deaf," I say._

" _You also have an implant, and they cannot hold your disability against you, unless they can prove it would impede on your ability to be a parent. My job is dangerous, but there are plenty of firefighters who are fathers, Bitsy."_

 _I nod at him. "Yes, you are right, but there is the fact that I am also pregnant." I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but Edward just looks at me._

" _Really? Are you serious—you're pregnant?"_

 _I nod at him, with a shy smile._

" _Fucking, yes!" he fist pumps. "Bitsy, I love you so much," he hisses before kissing me. "We'll try but if you get too upset or something doesn't wo—"_

 _I place my hand over his mouth stopping his comments, knowing he is going to be overprotective of me now that he knows we're having a baby. "I know and I agree," I tell him before uncovering his mouth._

" _Nine to five! No more fire-rescue trainings until you've had the baby. I mean it, Bitsy; no more strenuous trainings, and no more rescue-squad work for now."_

 _Again I nod, knowing this would be something he would demand._

Being able to adopt Charlie was not as hard as both Edward and I had thought it would be. Not only did the letter Becky wrote help, but we also had help from one of the top DSHS workers as well. Turns out, our not so friendly—now our friend—press guy James' mother had been a supervisor at DSHS for years.

James had made a very long and detailed, documentary about the fire crew; more precisely me. His documentary had given me a lot of coverage on television. It also helped us obtain funding for the entire Seattle Fire Department. The money was used to update our fire equipment. We were able to update so much technology that we now have about twelve fire crew members, in the entire city, who have some sort of hearing impairment.

When James found out about our little bundle that had been dropped off, he called in his mom to help us. When he learned we planned to try and adopt, he set out to help us any way he could. With the information in the letter, he was able to track down Becky, the biological mother. She was sure she did not want the child, and she wanted us to have him. I'm not sure how he pulled it off, but she agreed to a private adoption. Edward and I became baby Charlie's legal parents when he was six months old. It was shortly thereafter we found out that he was in fact completely deaf. Three months later our daughter Sophia was born.

This was the turning point that helped me decide to get my other implant. I never really hated that I was deaf growing up – mainly because of my dad. He had taught me and made me see that I did hear, just in my own way. He took me to a computer guy who linked up strobe lights with songs. It was amazing to see the light dance to the vibrations I felt. But there was not really anything anyone could give me that would help me hear Charlie and Sophia. Not always being able to hear their small giggles or cries made me look into getting the second implant. When it became the option for Charlie to get implants so he could hear, my choice was clear. I had to do it, to help show him that in a world that's so keen to show perfection, he is and will be just as perfect as everyone else.

"Bella," Kate says looking right at me. I frown a little looking around.

My face heats up a little as it comes to me that I must have slipped away in my thoughts of the past. "Are you ready for this?"

I nod at her and stand up. I walk in behind Kate and Edward and the kids are right behind me.

I sit in my seat and take out my right implant and hand it to Kate. She smiles at me passing me the new one for my left. For the first time, I slip it into place and Kate checks it for the correct connection. Kate sits back in her seat, and turns to look at me. "I am going to turn it on now," she signs and mouths, so I nod. She reaches over and adjusts the earpiece, turning it on with a nod of her head and with a click of her finger, she switches it on. "Now, if your family can make some noises, for us, we can test this," she says with a smile.

"Let's tell mommy we love her," Edward's voice says clearly.

"Love, Mommy," Sophia says while Charlie mainly grunts.

I try hard to hold back my sob. "It sounds as clear as my right one." I am able to say without bawling.

"Really?" Kate questions and I nod at her, while looking at Edward, who takes the cue and starts to talk again.

"Should we sing a song for Mommy?" Edward asks the kids with his head tilted toward me. They both giggle as Edward launches into singing _Five Little Ducks_. It is only when they get to duck number three that I am able to calm my emotions and join in.

At the end, we wave our hands at the side of our heads waving them as it is the sign for clapping.

"Well done," Kate says to the kids, and her eyes come back to me. "Are you ready to put your right implant back on and see what stereo sounds like?"

I nod and she hands me my right implant. I put it in place, and close my eyes feeling nervous. This is the biggest test of all. I smile at Edward and click it on. Edward gives me a big smile, and winks. "Well, Bitsy, how does it sound?"

That's all it takes for the tears I've been holding back to come rushing out. "That sounds really good," I tell everyone with a sob.

Charlie makes his way to me, and holds his hands open so I pick him up. My eyes go to the small scars on both sides of his head; he had his own implants put in this past week. He's still getting used to hearing sounds but I know he'll get there. His eyes go to my new implant and back to my eyes; he smiles a little and then hugs me.

"Ma-ma," he stutters. I gasp and cry more. This is the first attempt he has made to say anything. Up until today most of the sounds he has made have been grunts, shrieks, or babbling.

My eyes move to Edward who looks just as happy as I am. His eyes flash to me, and he winks again, mouthing 'I love you'. I know we still have some hurdles to get over, but I also know we will always do it together.

 **~SIS~**

 **Another Five years later ... Edward's point of view.**

I look at the building, and the new equipment on which we are about to get trained. Starting in two weeks, we will be working solely with this new set up, so today's training is crucial for all of us.

"So tell me, Bitsy, does this equipment really work like the books' say that it does?" I ask looking towards Bella, who is geared up for training too, but this time, more as a teacher than as a student.

"It does, and I can't wait until you use it full time. This will help you all stay safer, and will make saving lives much easier." I shake my head smiling.

Bella has been excited about the new equipment for almost six months now. Aro had asked her to go along with him, to see and find out more about it. When she got back, I knew she had enjoyed her time training on it. When she came back from the month-long training, she had been very impressed by it. She said it will be great once the bugs, she and those she was training with, were ironed out.

Just last month the equipment was finished and field tested for a week by the same training team. As Bella was top of the class, our station was chosen to be the first to receive and use it in an actual full-fledged operational way. Because of this, we also will be the ones broadcasting it to the public as well as to other stations. Today is our trial run; we've all read up on how to use it, studied the operational system, and learned in theory how it works.

I get geared up, in a full, new turnout outfit. There are special parts to the suit that not only protect us externally, but there are also censors on the inside that monitor our health. The gear will then automatically send the information to our Chief, which will in turn alert them of our heart rate, respiration, and body temperature. This will help us determine when a crew member needs to leave a situation, before they become distressed. The data last month alone showed that the system could have saved the lives and stopped the endangerment of over three-hundred firefighters who either died, or were victims of heat exhaustion, or heat stroke. Supposedly, the new gear will not only prevent these conditions from happening, but alert the proper chain of command if a member is in distress.

"This is your new helmet," Bella says handing it to me with a smile. You do need to put this in your ear first."

I look at the small device and it reminds me of her cochlear implant earpiece. I put it in my ear, and then place the helmet on my head.

Bella walks away from me as I slip on the new gloves which are part of my new turnouts.

"Captain Cullen, can you hear me?" I hear plain as day inside my helmet. I look at Bella hearing her voice loud and clear almost as if she's in my head talking. "Just talk, it will pick up what you say."

"I can hear you," I say frowning since I don't have a radio in my hand.

"This is the new part I told you about. Your helmet has a small microphone, and the earpiece is the transmitter," Bella says and I chuckle.

"Okay. Captain, if you press your ring finger and thumb together twice in a tap motion, you can talk to all the suited-up crew."

I do what she says. "Okay, now what?"

"You're locked into the earpiece of each and every crew member. Now, when you do this, if you hear a beeping sound," Bella stops and I hear the beep, it goes on for a few second then stops. "That means someone is trying to reach you privately, you need to tap your ring finger and thumb together again twice, and it will take you only to them. Tap again and it brings you back to the entire crew." I nod, knowing there are times, when someone has to say something that may not be for everyone to hear.

"Now for the helmet; put down your shield and look at me." I again do what I am told, but then again, looking at her is one of my favorite pastimes.

I feel myself gasp because through my visor, she changes. She is there, but she somehow appears to be something more as if she were lit up by some cool black lights. It's almost like something _Geordi La Forge_ of _Star Trek the Next Generation_ would have seen without his special glasses. Bella no longer looks like herself; I know her, but she's covered in colors and glowing. In fact, the area around her is in color, too, but different.

"I am going to light this fire just to show you the difference, okay?"

I nod, and watch her strike a fire.

"It's almost pretty like this," I tell her. She nods at me, and I am struck by how it seems I can see her breathing. She extinguishes the fire, and smiles at me.

"I know it's amazing, just wait until you get into the building; we should do it once without fire, and then go back in again with fire."

I agree with a nod, and walk in behind her.

I walk around the building with her, taking in all the differences with and without the special visor. I already know where the dummies are planted as I helped Bella place them, but seeing the building like this is an eye opener. When I walk into the room, and look at the desk, there's a red patch telling me that's where someone is sitting.

"Would we still see them if there was a fire?" I ask Bella.

"Yes, but it's a little different with the dummies. Even the life-like ones we use during accident trainings will show up differently. The visor helps pick up several things the dummies don't really have, such as heart rate, and even blood flow. With the dummies, they look like deceased bodies." I nod at her, going around the room, each time I see where the person is straight away.

Bella sets a small fire near one of the dummies. This time I see the person is still there, but the red of the fire is different; it's almost a purplish red. She puts out the fire, and I take the helmet off feeling a little dizzy.

"You okay?" Bella asks and I nod at her.

"That is amazing, but it will take a little getting used to."

"I know, but the abilities it will give us in a fire will make search and rescues much more effective and safe."

Bella takes me through the tech information that is attached to the equipment. When we're done, we sit down and have lunch. We're just wrapping up, when the rest of the crew from Station House Twenty-six arrive.

 **~S.I.S~**

It takes the better part of the next two weeks for all of the crew to get used to the equipment. However, we are all pumped to make the documentary that will show it in action, and share this new technology with the world. It takes six weeks of filming to demonstrate how useful it is in various scenarios, and once the documentary is filmed, a press conference is arranged to show it off.

The crew and I stand at the side of the stage as Aro walks on.

"Just a little over ten years ago, I stood on this same stage and told people that we were starting 'The Swan's Guidance Program'. The program took off from the start, making a huge difference to all of the fire houses in the Seattle Fire Department. Many new, large donations started to help fund new equipment, and devices which allowed us to hire many people with disabilities. Over the years, the introduction of new and exciting equipment has not only helped even the playing field with other advanced stations, but it has saved many lives. All of this was started so that wonderful and brave people, like the foundation's namesake, could one day be a firefighter without limitations due to a disability. It took us ten years to help develop the new gear, but I think with the help of the NFPA, we have developed something that will make our foundation's namesake proud to have her name attached to it." He stops and looks at Bella, who's nodding at him.

"I believe that not only should this equipment be used in Bella's honor but also in the honor of every deaf and blind person. We have the new equipment due to being aware of not only the needs of people in our community who are deaf and blind, both the needs we all have. These advancements in the equipment will make a difference. This is not the first equipment that has come about because of the deaf community. Many things in our everyday lives were invented to help people, due to disabilities. People such as Alexander Graham Bell, whose education was largely received through numerous experiments in sound and the furthering of his father's work on Visible Speech for the deaf. The telephone was serendipitously invented because he was trying to help his mother, who was almost fully deaf, and later in life his wife, who lost her hearing at the age of five from Scarlet Fever. Much like the way Bell designed and invented things, we have wonderful scientists who work tirelessly to help us maintain the utmost of safety in today's world. As a society, I think it's time we become inclusive of everyone, and view them as an equal. This new equipment, designed by the NPFA which listened to the recommendations of the foundation becomes one step closer in evening the playing field."

Aro's speech continues as he takes everyone through the new equipment and how it works. We are given the green flag to gear up and show off its appearance, and afterwards the documentary plays on the big screen for all to see. The crowd is clapping at the end, and Aro opens the floor to questions of a panel of technical staff on hand to answer them.

"Does this mean more deaf people can apply to be a part of the Seattle Fire Department's crews?" James asks. He always asks things in this manner, which we now know is his way of getting the full facts, and not letting friendship, or who he knows get in the way of things that are important to the whole story.

"Anyone—hearing impaired or not—can and always has been able to work for the SFD, but each firefighter still has to pass the required training and required courses." Aro answers and I can't stop my eyes from going to Bella. I know she's still young, she's only thirty-one, but she is getting older. I know she will not likely continue to fight to be more than she is within the department, knowing she could if she wanted to. She is already out with us a lot, being on the rescue squad side of things, as well as serving as the medical trainer. Sometimes I hate it, knowing the things she has seen, but other times I am happy because she brings something special to us all when we are out on calls. I am glad though that she won't be rushing into unknown burning buildings, because I am selfish and don't want to lose my beautiful wife and mother of my children. Besides, I know she is happy. She receives every weekend off, so no longer spends them all here as to not be lonely. She is always home with our children, and prefers that to being at the department. There are still the odd nights when she stays the night during the week, and leaves our kids with Tanya, Rose and Emmett, or Alice, but every parent needs a break. There have been times when Alice has come and stayed with Jasper, and Bella has stayed home, with all the kids too.

The documentary as well as the equipment demonstration goes well with everyone loving the new equipment. Over the next three months, the new equipment is slowly brought in and the old equipment is discontinued, throughout most of the fire houses in the United States.

 **~ .~**

I smile at Bella as we wait with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper for our food. We're having a rare adult's only night out, while my mom and dad look after all the kids.

"I saw the three of you on TV again," Emmett says with a smile "What is that, the fifth time?" he asks of no one in particular.

"That wasn't about us, it was about the new gear," Bella tells him flatly

Emmett shrugs. "Yeah, but we have new gear and they never show it off." Emmett takes a few minutes to sigh. "Why does everyone love the firefighters but hates the cops?"

"I love you," Rose tells him, making him smile.

"Me, too," Bella says along with Alice.

"I don't mean you guys, I mean the public," Emmett says.

"Well, cops arrest people, and people may think some laws are silly. Then there are some officers who are—for a lack of a better term—complete assholes, who give decent officers like you a bad name," I tell him.

"You have shoddy firefighters, too, yet no one goes on about them?" Emmett counters.

"True, but our bad guys can't do much damage because they are always surrounded by the others. Your bad officers can arrest, hurt, or even kill people, and that is the biggest difference," I remind him softly.

In a way Emmett is right, the cops do get a lot of harassment, and not all of them are deserving of it. Yes, there are bad cops, but again there are shitty people in all kinds of different jobs. But yet the cops are the only ones—well, beside the government—who seem to get the shit end of the stick.

Emmett sighs. "Anyway, we have some new gear, too; all of us are now on full-time video. We've been wearing cameras for what seems like forever, but now it has new software. There is no way or means for an officer to turn it off, and it records everything, including the officer's pulse. With the new software though, it means that when we stop someone on the street, their face is processed to see if they have an arrest warrant out, and the same goes for passing cars, or pedestrians."

"So if you happen to walk past a child, and she/he has been reported missing, you will pick up on it because you have access to an instant knowledge base?" Bella asks.

Emmett grins at Bella nodding at her. "Yeah, it can do that, too. They said it would take a few minutes when you're talking to someone, but if we as you said, are just passing them, then it can take a few hours. We are hoping that over time we will be able to speed the process up, but for now it will at least give us a timeline. Also, when we are out in the field, there will be people watching the live feed, that's being transmitted. This has created a lot of jobs, and these people are not officers, but they're trained to know if we are following protocol or not. They have to write up any and all incidents they see, and those reports go directly to Internal Affairs."

We spend some more time chatting about the new gear, that both the firehouse and police stations has, before we all share a minivan cab home.

As soon as Bella and I are inside our home, I start to remove her clothes as we walk to our room.

 **~S.I.S~**

 **Another thirteen years later. Charlie Cullen POV**

I look up at Station House Twenty-six, feeling nervous but excited at the same time. Today is very special to my family. Today is my first day as a full-fledged fireman; I am a Probee and I can't wait.

This is the job I have wanted to do ever since I can remember. I think it helped that my grandfather, Charlie, was the chief of this station for a large part of my childhood. My mother also works here, as does my father, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Just three years ago, Grandpa became the District Chief of the State of Washington, replacing Aro, who is like another uncle to me. My father was quickly promoted to the position of Fire Chief. My Uncle Jasper is no longer at this station. Five years ago, he was badly hurt in an accident and had to take a desk job. He now works with my grandfather, and is one of the Seattle Fire Department's Inspectors. His job is as important as any other firefighter; he determines how a fire started. Aunt Alice is still working as a dispatch operator in the emergency technology center.

I think the biggest reason I decided I wanted to be a firefighter was because of my mom. Being a child with a hearing impairment was hard, but my mom made it so much easier for me, as well as my whole family, but she knew how difficult it is firsthand. Seeing her—even with her own impairment— never let it hold her back. She never expected anyone to give or make things easier for her, just because she was deaf. She made sure everything she attained was on her own merit, and still works to this day.

I know that she dreamed of becoming a full fire crew member, but even with technology on our side, she never took that last step. She says she didn't mind it as when technology was changing, my sister and I were still young, and she wanted to be there for us. She told both of us that she enjoyed what she did at the station, and still got to see us every night getting to tuck us in, read us stories, and that was her new dream. In a selfish way I am glad—not just because Sophia and I got to see her so much—but because she and I always shared something special. I am close to my dad, and sister, but my mom and me, there's just something that is a little bit more. She's my hero, and she's the one person I've always said I wanted to be like.

"Son!"

I jump and spin around to see my dad looking at me.

"You need to go inside now and get checked in."

"Yeah, Dad, I mean Chief," I stutter making him chuckle.

"Stop scaring the new crewman, Bigs," my mom says slapping his arm as she passes him. "Charlie, he's right, you need to walk through that door."

I nod at her and start to follow them as they turn to go back in. I'm not sure why I am nervous, I know every guy, and girl who works here. They've all been a part of my family all my life, or since they came here to Station Twenty-six.

I let out a breath and hurry to catch up to them, but I hear a car screeching to a halt.

"Wait!" I smile as my little sister yells and jumps out of the car. She runs toward us, and I catch her in a hug and swing her around.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Mom asks, as she looks at her watch seeing that it's a little after eight. Sophia's college is a twenty minute drive away, but she'll now have to drive in the morning traffic.

"Yeah, I told Papa I was going to be a little late, that I had to be here to take a photo of CJ." Sophia has always called me CJ, because I'm named after my wonderful grandfathers, Charles—Charlie—Carlisle, so I am their junior in her eyes.

Mom and dad share a look, shaking their heads. Sophia, who's a complete geek, is so smart it's crazy. She is studying to become a doctor, much to Grandpa Carlisle's delight. She even gets to learn from him, as he is a professor now, and three days a week, she is in his classroom, learning the other side of the 'family' business.

Sophia snaps some photos and then looks at me. "Be safe, okay?" I smile hugging her to me.

"I will. I've got Mom and Dad watching after me."

"Dinner, Friday?" she asks looking at Mom and Dad.

"Yep, I finish at seven Friday morning and this is my weekend off," Dad says.

Sophia smiles and hugs them. "Bye," she yells running back to her car.

"Drive safely," Mom yells after her. From the corner of my eye, I see her switching on the GPS on Sophia's car from her phone. I shake my head knowing Mom will be glued to her phone until Sophia's car is showing parked at college.

When we get into the station, I put away the street clothes that I brought, and join the rest of the crew in the break room. Just before I can sit down, the alarm bell sounds, and my eyes flash to my dad.

"You ready for this, Son?"

"Yes!" I smile and he grins as we run, gear up and leave.

"Be safe," Mom calls to us all as we leave the station.

* * *

 **A/N: We hope you all enjoyed reading a bit into their future. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. We write our stories for you, and we are grateful that you enjoy them the way you do. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with us. Catch us on Facebook in the group TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**


End file.
